


Winged Lions and Maned Wolves

by Fangirl_4Life



Series: Everlasting [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 66,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_4Life/pseuds/Fangirl_4Life
Summary: After many years of trying, Tywin finally manages to secure a marriage between his daughter and the crown prince. Now he has to find a worthy match for his own heir to Casterly Rock. Opportunity presents itself when Rickard Stark comes South for the royal wedding and has his own Southron ambitions for House Stark.





	1. Lady Lannister

Cersei Lannister was young when her father Tywin, the Hand of the King, promised her she would marry Rhaegar Targaryen and become queen one day. She'd gone to live in King's Landing with her father when she was twelve, leaving her brother Jaime behind at Casterly Rock. Though she never fretted over her dear twin betraying her trust Cersei gladly lived in the Red Keep to focus on her true goal; making Prince Rhaegar fall madly in love with her.

By the time she had flowered, her father was well on his way to convincing Aerys to marry her to his eldest. Cersei was oft compared to her mother, said to have been gifted all of Joanna's beauty and, though no one said it, she also knew she had Tywin’s mind and eye for politics. She knew this with her whole being, her lust for power was just as great as her lust for the crown prince.

Then one night Tywin spent dinner in his chambers with Cersei. The news was given and Tywin had kept his promise, just as he always had.

"Aerys has agreed to marry you to Rhaegar," Tywin said simply.

Cersei smiled, the silver dragon knight would be hers officially. Many ladies would weep once they were wed, but she would lose no sleep over lesser women. Rhaegar would be hers and she would give him golden dragons and silver lions. Their children would bear the red dragon and golden lion on a split field for their coat of arms. And most importantly she would be queen when the time came.

"The wedding will be in two months." Tywin continued, pulling Cersei from her pleasurable thoughts. "During which time I will secure a bride for Jaime."

Cersei stopped short at that. "A bride for Jaime?"

"He is my heir and needs to have children of his own to secure the Lannister line." Tywin’s voice was sharp and cold.

"Jaime hardly cares for women." Cersei tried to push away the thought of some faceless woman stealing  _her_ golden lion from her. "He only cares of swordplay and being a knight."

"Which is why he needs to marry soon." Tywin snapped. "I will not risk anything happening to the Lannisters. Jaime will find a bride soon enough. Though it should be no concern of yours. You should focus on your wedding. I expect you will give Rhaegar many heirs."

"Will Jaime at least come to the wedding?" Cersei asked.

"Almost every house will arrive for the wedding, but I need to keep Jaime safe from Aerys." Tywin watched her with cold emerald eyes. "The fool would no doubt force him into the Kingsguard and I cannot stand for that. Jaime will remain at Casterly Rock."

* * *

The two months passed so swiftly Cersei hardly had time to find a way to convince her father to let Jaime come to King's Landing. But by the time the day of the wedding came it hardly mattered.

Houses from all across the Seven Kingdoms had come to see her wed Rhaegar and become princess. Lords and their heirs stood in the Great Sept of Baelor and no doubt wished she would be their wife, for no woman was more beautiful than herself. And every lady in Westeros, high born and common ones, wished they were her. They wanted to wear her beautiful gown, silver and white that revealed her ever growing breasts, and to have her beautiful hair, the curls like beaten gold tumbled down her shoulders and shone like the sun. Every woman wanted to be the one to have a crown placed upon their head, this one made of gold with emeralds inlaid in it that matched her eyes, and then have their maiden cloak taken off by the silver prince only for him to place his cloak of black and red upon her back. Every lady wished to be her when Rhaegar Targaryen said his vows to Cersei Lannister and kissed her sweetly, then proclaimed her Princess Cersei Targaryen. She would be their future queen and her children would rule, all as her father had promised her when she was little.

Cersei never saw her father much during the feast after she was married. She was too busy with her husband,  _hers_ and no one elses. Rhaegar regarded her kindly throughout the night and danced with her as often as she begged him to. She saw how Elia Martell, Ashara Dayne, Catelyn and Lysa Tully, and other weak and stupid women stared at her. Their eyes were filled with jealousy and they hanged off  _her_ husband when he granted them with a dance. She showed them that the dragon belonged to  _her_ when they glanced at her and she pulled Rhaegar into a searing kiss.

Perhaps this made the men more eager to call for the bedding, but to Cersei it was claiming her mark on the future king in front of all their subjects. She would be queen and she would give birth to a prince who would sit the Iron Throne.

The look of surprise on Rhaegar’s face when she took him within her was worth all the times she had given herself to Jaime. She took control and made her dragon roar as loud as any lion ever did, his seed staying within her as they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Lady Stark

Lyanna had a drop of wolf's blood in her from the moment she was born. She had learned to run before she could walk, how to ride a horse before she learned how to keep house, how to shoot an arrow before she learned how to keep her stitches neat. She was a Stark of Winterfell and kept her wolf's blood running proudly as she grew up alongside her brothers.

Brandon was her wild wolf, more wolf's blood than she ever could have hoped to possess. He was wild and brash and good with a sword. Then there was Eddard, Ned to her. He was her quiet wolf, content to watch and want to push diplomacy rather than fighting. Then little Benjen, her wolf pup. He would run and play with her, follow her orders and tease Brandon and Ned just as easily as she did.

They rode their horses, rough housed, and, on the rare occasion that their father was not watching, sparred in the tilt yard. The four Stark children were a pac, close as can be and never truly happy if they weren't all together. The years that Brandon was fostered in Barrowtown and Ned on the Eyrie were the loneliest years of Lyanna and Benjen's life. Though they had each other, it never felt right when the four wolves weren't playing in the yard of Winterfell.

Then Brandon came back, rumors of his relationship with Lady Barbrey Dustin filled with intrigue and scandal and shortly after his return Lyanna had flowered, silently cursing the gods for rushing her no doubt already planned marriage to some strange lord she'd never met before. Lord Rickard assured her that her match would be a man who deserved someone of her status, yet it did nothing to make her feel anything beyond dread.

Not a month had passed before two raven arrived. The first bearing the seal of the Targaryens, the letter speaking of Prince Rhaegar marrying Cersei Lannister, daughter of Tywin who was Hand. Brandon jumped at the chance to go to King’s Landing and see the beautiful women at court. Benjen and Lyanna had wanted to go, but with the second letter announcing that Ned was coming back from the Eyrie, the pair decided to remain as the Stark on Winterfell. Lyanna had reasoned that she wouldn't be missing much, no doubt Rhaegar was mad as his father clearly was and Cersei as proud and arrogant as all Lannisters.

Ned arrived in Winterfell on the day of the royal wedding and the three of four wolves had a private dinner filled with laughter and taunts and no courtisies that would have plagued them down in the capital, that no doubt haunted Brandon and strangled his wolf's blood.

* * *

"I've never seen a woman so beautiful in all the kingdoms." Brandon sighed as he retold the tales of some Dornish lady.

"You say that about every lady you meet." Ned rolled his eyes.

"I suspect it's because of how tight his trousers get." Lyanna smirked. "All that restriction cuts of blood flow to his brain."

"I'm always surprised he still has one." Benjen joked. "It's so small and gods know it must be starving from lack of feeding."

Lyanna burst into laughter as Brandon threw a pillow at Benjen's head.

"Are we the only civilized ones?" Ned asked her, humor sparkling in his normally serious gray eyes.

"Speak for yourself Ned." She smiled, throwing a pillow at his head.

The next morning their father requested their presence for breakfast in his private solar. As she feared, it was about her betrothal and upcoming wedding.

"Who have I been promised to?" Lyanna asked, hiding a shudder at the thought o some faceless man taking her freedom from her.

Rickard wasted no time with his answer, "Jaime Lannister, heir to Casterly Rock."

"A Lannister?" Lyanna could not conceal the anger and disgust at the thought.

"Tywin approached me to give you hand to Jaime." Rickard explained, clearly knowing she would react as such. "You're not the only one to be betrothed, Lyanna."

The four shared a confused look before Brandon realized, "Me, you mean."

"I've had Catelyn Tully promised to be your bride and future Lady of Winterfell." Rickard nodded.

Lyanna knew what that meant; the two Starks with the most wolf's blood being gifted away to people who would no doubt restrain their freedom. The thought made her shudder and fill with anger. Undoubtedly her father intended for these matches to douse the fire within herself and Brandon. But it would not work. They were too hot headed and Lyanna swore in that moment to never let her husband, or any man for that matter, confine her to a castle and take what little freedom she already had.

She stormed from the solar and hours later her brothers found her hacking at trees in the godswood with a blunted tourney sword. Her anger radiated off of her and only Benjen was bold enough to gently place a hand on her shoulder. Her arms fell and Ned quickly took the sword, tossing it aside, whilst Brandon held her as she sobbed.

"It's not fair!"

"I know," Brandon said, gently rubbing her back. "I know."

"He can't just barter me away to he highest bidder just because I don't have a cock dangling between my legs!" Lyanna pushed him away, standing tall and furiously wiping her eyes.

"Technically, he can." Benjen sighed. "But that doesn't mean it's right. You're almost as good a fighter as Brandon and twice as strong as any other high born lady."

"Worry not," Ned said softly. "If he dares mistreat you I have no doubt you'll remind him to never do so again."

"You're a direwolf." Brandon reminded her. "No man can withstand your fury and if he does, winter will knock him down a peg."

"Winter is coming." Ned's voice was solemn, but Lyanna smiled at her house words.

"When the white winds blow and snows fall," she began, laughing slightly as her brothers joined her and finished with, "the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives."

"Father will stay her as the Stark in Winterfell for the tourney at Harrenhal." Benjen told her. "We can meet this Jaime and watch as you show him he can't restrain you."

The four wolves laughed and for a moment, to Lyanna, it sounded like wolves howling. It filled her with pride and she knew they would be alright, even if it was just for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up; Tourney at Harrenhal


	3. The Tourney of Harrenhal

Harrenhal loomed in the distance, black and burnt and filling her stomach with just the slightest hint of dread. Then Benjen rode up beside her and gave her a smile that she knew better than the godswood in Winterfell. Lyanna gave a twin smile back and the two spurred their horses forward in a race. Warm  wind pushed against her as she leaned forward and her hair flew behind her, turning her already wild curls onto a more tangled mess that would make any Southron lady cringe at the mere sight of.

By the time she and Benjen got to the courtyard, arriving at the exact same moment as they usually did when they raced, the sun was high in the sky and it was hotter  than even the hottest day in Winterfell. Lyanna hopped off her horse whilst it was still moving, the hem of her blue wool dress dragging in the mud and dirt, and walked towards her little brother with a large smile on her face.

"A good race, as always." She laughed when he playfully pushed her.

"You're a cheat and you know it," Benjen said, mirth filling his voice. 

"How so, dear brother? By being a better rider than you? One could hardly call that cheating."

"Our sweet sister has a point." Brandon tossed his arms around his siblings, Ned watching with the tiniest hint of humor in his steel gray eyes. "She rides better than any man in the Known World. I'd bet my life on it."

"Father wouldn't approve of his heir becoming a betting man." Ned's voice was cool.

"Ah, but he doesn't need to know." Brandon smirked and Lyanna rolled her eyes as Benjen gently shoved him away.

At that moment Lyanna saw a host riding up with Targaryen banners and she felt a chill in the air. A litter traveled behind the main horses and she gently grabbed Benjen's arm, squeezing a little tighter than she normally would. No doubt the new princess was riding in it, but it was the sight of the crown prince that really startled Lyanna. Rhaegar arrived with the front of the host, silver hair flowing gracefully behind him and those indigo eyes shining even from far away.

"We should go," Brandon said, glaring at the Targaryen prince. "We have better things to do."

* * *

Cersei had been feeling strange for several weeks now, smells forcing her to empty the contents of her stomach and the Dornish reds she so adored tasting bitter. Even riding in the litter to Harrenhal was making her feel nauseous. But she choked it back because a princess did  _not_ make a fool of herself by vomiting in front of her subjects.

By the time she was let out of the litter, the smell of the Riverlands almost soothed her. They were close to the Westerlands, to Casterly Rock, and, most importantly, to Jaime.

She had tried contacting her golden twin to see if he would be at the tourney, but had received no answer before they left the Red Keep. Though Cersei hadn't heard from her twin in so long, far too long for her tastes, she had a feeling he was nearby. Mayhaps he was at the tourney after all.

She could see everything unfolding so prettily. Jaime would arrive and they'd spend a night together, no one would think twice at the future queen missing her twin and wishing to catch up. Cersei had missed feeling her golden lion inside of her and no doubt he had missed the sensation as well. She'd convince him to enter the Kingsguard so they could be together, her husband would do so in front of the whole kingdom. Then Jaime would enter the lists and win, he'd ride up to her and name her the Queen of Love and Beauty and everyone would know it was true.

Several days later was a grand feast before the jousts began and she had still seen no sign of her twin.

"Princess Cersei." The voice was feminine enough, but had a roughness to it that displeased her. No doubt some low born whore who wanted her husband  _and_ her twin.

Cersei doned her brightest and most regal smile as she turned around and came face to face with wild black curls and steel gray eyes.

"Who might you be?" Cersei asked, trying not to show the woman's appearance had startled her.

"Lyanna of House Stark." The woman gave a half curtsy. "I wasn't able to come to your wedding, but my brother wanted me to say hello and congratulate you on your marriage and new title of princess."

"Thank you, my lady." Cersei kept her head high. The Starks may be Wardens of the North and Lord Paramount, but they were practically wildlings and should not be welcomed anywhere below their freezing lands. "I'm sure I met your brother at my wedding."

"Not the one who sent me." Lyanna's laugh was almost a snort with her sentence.

Cersei tried to think of the Starks. Lord Rickard had come to her wedding with his heir Brandon. Eddard was the second son and close friends with Robert Baratheon as they were fostered at the Vale together. Mayhaps there was another one. But if he was younger than Lyanna, who looked about Cersei’s age if not older, than he was of no importance.

"Brandon went to the wedding," Lyanna said. "Ned told me to come over. Even Benjen didn't think it was necessary. But considering how I'm to marry your twin I suppose we'll be seeing each other more often and Ned wants us to start off politely."

"Excuse me?" Cersei couldn't think. Jaime getting married? To some Northern whore? "My brother is not betrothed."

"According to our fathers he is." Lyanna shrugged, as though being gifted to Jaime was a punishment of some sort. This whore should be glad to have her twin. Unless she could find him and convince him to join the Kingsguard.

He'd never say no to her _._

"Well this is the first I've heard of such an arrangement." Cersei tried to keep polite, but this whore was taking  _her_ Jaime away. "I doubt my father, whom is Hand, would neglect to tell me of these arrangements."

"He probably thought you were busy." Lyanna's voice held something in it that Cersei couldn't quite decipher and did  _not_ like. "After all, I'm sure Rhaegar wants his heir soon."

Cersei took a deep breath to try and calm herself. This whore was assuming that she was only a broodmare for Rhaegar to use to get his heirs. As if Cersei was anything like other woman and was used only for her cunt. No, she was given to Rhaegar so she could become queen one day and rule Westeros better than any king had before. She was far more than this wretch who dared to steal Jaime from her.

"He was likely more busy running the kingdom." Cersei kept her voice quiet. It would not do for Aerys to hear such words from the mouth of his good daughter. The king was mad and would burn her with wildfire, as he so often enjoyed to do, if he even caught a slight whiff of treasonous words in the Red Keep.

At that very moment the doors to the Great Hall burst open and in walked Aerys, as though he had traveled from King's Landing to burn Cersei for her words.

* * *

Lyanna hid a gasp at the sight if he Mad King. His hair was long and matted, tangles covering his face. His yellow nails were long, near seven inches if she had to guess, and his arms and face had scabs on them as if from scratching and cutting himself on that damned throne of swords.

The hall fell silent and when the king spoke his voice was raspy as though he'd been screaming too much. "Where is my son?" was all he said.

"Father."

Rhaegar stepped forward, looking so different from his father. Rhaegar was tall where Aerys was short. Lithe and graceful where the king was skeletal looking and almost tripped over his robes with every step he took. The princes otherness seemed attractive beside the disgusting creature that was his father.

"I had thought you'd want to stay at home with Viserys and mother." Rhaegar’s voice boomed in the silent hall.

Lyanna looked towards her brothers. Benjen was whispering to Howland Reed, a boy she had saved from a trio a squires beating him earlier in the day. Brandon was beside Ned and the Dornish lady he had spoken so much of, Ashara Dayne she was called. Even the Tully sisters, Catelyn and Lysa, were close by their table. All watched with fascination as the king and his son spoke.

"I was, but a king must see his people at tourneys." Aerys voice sent chills down Lyanna's spine. "Besides, you left before Grand Maester Pycelle could give you the news."

"What news might that be, Your Grace?" Rhaegar asked, brow furrowed with confusion.

"Your dear bride," all eyes turned to Cersei, "visited him asking about a sickness she felt. As it turns out, your lucky bride is with child. Another dragon is on its way. The whole realm should know and celebrate. This tourney is just the opportunity to do so."

* * *

Jaime found her later that night in her tent. She didn't have time to be glad at his surprise entrance and appearance at the tourney before he yelled at her.

"With child?" He sounded furious.

"Betrothed to Lyanna Stark?" Cersei fired back just as furious.

"I had no control over that." Jaime argued.

"As if I could control when I began to swell with the future king." Cersei rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine. "Besides, I have to have heirs for the future of this kingdom. That is how it works."

Jaime merely rolled his eyes and Cersei dared to take a step closer to her lion. Hers, not that Stark bitches.

"I met Lyanna," she said, voice just as sharp as it had been before.

"And before I did." Jaime laughed coolly. "Is she at least pretty?"

"Hardly compared to me." Cersei scoffed. "I suppose father gifted her to you in hopes she'll give you plenty of heirs."

"Isn't that why he gave you to Rhaegar?"

Cersei slapped him. How dare he say such things? "Father gave Rhaegar to me. Not the other way around. You'd do well to remember that."

"Apologizes sweet sister." Jaime shook his head. "Would you like me to bow to you and call you princess from now on? Or should I stick to sister? I doubt calling you lover in front of the king would make matters better than they already are."

She slapped him again. "We haven't seen each other in years and this is how you say hello to you dear twin?" Cersei asked. "I expected a much warmer embrace."

"And I expected my sister to not be swelling with child." Jaime shot back. "I suppose we're both disappointed."

They tension between them changed to that charged energy that made desire pool in the pit of Cersei's stomach. The two surged forward and Cersei found herself grateful for the noise going on outside. Men deep in their cups with bards playing songs and japs being made loudly. It covered the gasps and moans she couldn't help but release. Even with her dear husband she never felt so complete, so full, so pleasured as she did when Jaime moved within her. Jaime spilled his seed within her and made her wish that the gods would gift her with twins, one from Rhaegar and the second from Jaime, if only such a thing were possible. Then came the downfall, Jaime had to leave for his own tent and Cersei spent the night colder than she'd ever been in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Harrenhal adventures in the next chapter, like Jaime and Lyanna meeting and a few other fun things


	4. Knights and Queens

Cersei wanted to find Jaime and demand he take the White Cloak, become apart of the Kingsguard so she could have him within her whenever Rhaegar was gone. But since he'd left her tent the night previously she had yet to see him. The only bright part of the warm morning was Rhaegar, the only man in all the kingdoms that could fill her just as well as Jaime, taking her in the morning.

"As enjoyable as that was," Cersei said, laying with her husband still within her, "might I ask what brought on such urges from you?"

"I needed some way to thank you for giving me my heir so soon." Rhaegar squirmed beneath her as she sat up and shifted her hips. She could feel him growing hard once more. "I seemed to recall ah...how you enjoyed such activities."

"I always wanted to mount and ride a dragon." Cersei smirked as she she let Rhaegar fall out of her, making him whine. Of course he wanted her cunt. What man wouldn't? "Although my father did make me promise to watch the lists with the Starks."

"The Starks?" Rhaegar asked. He sat up, still hard, and reached for her. Cersei allowed herself to be pulled into his lap, his length rubbing against her legs as she was pulled against his chest. She hid a smirk as she rubbed against it and felt her husband hiss. By the time this heir was born Rhaegar would be so addicted to her that he'd never seek a whore.

"My brother is rumored to be marrying Lyanna," Cersei said as she stood. "I'd prefer to sit beside you, but my father did order me. I suppose we'll have time for this later."

Strangely enough Lyanna was not present at the lists. The younger Stark, Benjamin or something similar, claimed she was feeling ill. Cersei cared not and watched the lists, ignoring the Stark boys who smelled foul and bitter to her.

The jousts were boring and amused her little. Or they did until the strange knight came forward. His armor was mismatched and his shield had a painted weirwood tree on it with a blood red smile on it. He said no word as he stepped forward and challenged three knights. Cersei payed no attention to the houses the knights served, it hardly mattered since the mystery knight unhorsed them all swiftly. Cersei was intreguied by that point and a glance at King Aerys showed that he clearly had an interest as well. As much as she wished to ignore the rage in Aerys eyes, Cersei knew nothing good would come of this.

The only thing the knight said when offered a ransom was, "Teach your squires honor. That shall be ransom enough." And Cersei despised the man.

The mystery knight rode off and Cersei, without even looking at the king, knew that Aerys would send men to find this false knight to bring him back to court and burn him. Cersei could not blame the king, mad as he was, for she wanted the man to burn too.

* * *

Lyanna was sitting against the poor excuse of a heart tree in the Harrenhal godswood when Jaime Lannister found her. She was still half dressed in her stolen armor, she'd forever thank Benjen and Howland for helping her steal it as well as her mount, and her shield with the laughing weirwood was only feet from her when her betrothed came into view. She was too tired and bruised to run, but that didn't stop her from tightly clutching her dagger to her side as Jaime walked towards her with a raised brow.

"What have we here?" Jaime’s voice was lower than she expected, still smooth and rich, but lower than what she figured Lannisters would sound like.

"I don't suppose you would easily agree to the damsel in distress." Lyanna shifted and cursed loudly when she moved wrong.

"I've never known a lady to know such profanity." Jaime sounded surprised, but Lyanna could see a hint of amusement in his emerald eyes.

She thought of his sister and laughed. "I don't think you would." She groaned in pain as she stood up, arm wrapped around her middle, and looked him dead in the eyes. "I suppose the Mad King has already put a price on my head."

"You would be correct," Jaime said. He watched as she carefully removed her chest plate and tossed it to the ground. "You must be either very brave or very stupid to ride against three knights and expect to win."

"Can we not agree upon my having both qualities shine through?" Lyanna's laugh was forced and caused her to bend over in pain. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Jaime jump slightly, as though he was about to rush forward to help her but thought otherwise at the last moment. A strand of her hair fell loose from the haphazard pile she pinned atop her head earlier that morning.

"You must be Lyanna."

"I must be." Lyanna groaned as she forced herself to stand up straight. "How could you tell?"

"Besides the fact that no respectful Southron lady would enter the lists?"

Lyanna scoffed and quietly sheathed her dagger. She doubted Jaime had seen it, but she preferred to keep it hidden in case she needed the element of surprise.

"You have the wild look of a Northerner. My sister would call you a wildling."

"Your sister has never seen a wildling then." Lyanna carefully leaned against the heart tree to take off the last bits of her stolen armor. "If she had, she'd know that wildlings look nothing like me."

Jaime watched as she threw the last bit of the armor off to the side, saying nothing and only his eyes betraying his interest. He wasn't quite sure why Lyanna drew him in, but she did and damned if he wasn't going to find out why.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Lyanna asked. She let her hair out from the pile atop her head and the black curls tumbled down, the soft breeze moving it slightly.

"Why do it?"

"Why joust?" Lyanna gave a crooked smile that made her face soften. She no longer longer looked solemn and serious, but rather like he imagined he looked when he had first been praised for his skills with a sword. Her response was a simple, "Why not?"

"I mean today." Jaime clarified.

Lyanna seemed to think it over for a moment or two before she said, "Sometimes squires should be taught honor and respect as well as how to swing a sword."

The pair stood in a moment of silence before it was broken by the sounds of the tourney filling the air. Lyanna's eyes became sharper and filled with suspicion as she looked at Jaime.

"How do I know you won't tell the king?"

"If I wanted to tell the king you'd already be carted away to the Red Keep for a trial." Jaime rolled his eyes. "Although, seeing as how our fathers are forcing us to marry it wouldn't do either of us well."

"I see you not a fan of the idea either." Lyanna kept her smile hidden by her hair. No doubt they'd still marry, but mayhaps they could find a way to survive. "Help me hide this armor and I swear that when we are introduced tonight I will act as though I've never met you before."

"And why would you do that?"

"Think of saving face." Lyanna smirked. "I can only imagine Tywin’s face if he learns his heir and future good daughter met with her injured and him not so much as helping her off the ground."

"It hardy matters to me." Jaime scoffed. "You have nothing on me."

"It hardly matters to you, but even in the North we have all heard of Tywin Lannister and his pride on his house reputation." Lyanna had him with that. "And I'm certain I can think of more acts that you've done to shame you're father. I can only imagine what kind of punishment the great Tywin Lannister would dole out to you, be the acts true or not."

"Fine," Jaime said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Cersei didn't like how Rhaegar watched Lyanna Stark. She didn't know how he knew who she was from sight, he hadn't payed any attention to any of the ladies at the jousts earlier and even hen Lyanna hadn't been there. Her husband backed her twins claim of the mystery knight, or the Knight of the Laughing Tree as some were calling him, disappearing and leaving behind only his shield. And after that he was the first to ask Lyanna for a dance and he continued to come back for dances with her. Even well into the next day, with Rhaegar climbing higher and higher in favor of the jousts, he kept coming back to the Stark bitch. It was horrid enough that she would be allowed to marry Jaime and have his children, but to set her sights on Rhaegar and get him to spend less time with his own wife was a step too far.

The night before the last day of the jousts Rhaegar was hardly seen and the Stark whore was downing drink after drink with her brothers, acting like that drunk Robert Baratheon.

Cersei despised Lyanna for taking her golden lion away from her. Tywin had loudly announced their marriage would be a month after the tourney at Casterly Rock and Cersei knew that she'd be kept in the Red Keep because of the child growing in her stomach. No doubt her father had planned such a thing so she would be kept from Jaime. Jaime hadn't been close to her since her first night at Harrenhal when he'd shared her bed with her. Now he was being gifted that Stark whore who deserved the rapers on the Wall at best.

At one point Jaime danced with her whilst his bride-to-be left the hall with a slight uneasiness in her step.

"Father is heading back to Casterly Rock tomorrow morning." Jaime told her in a whisper. "He says I have to sit it the Starks tomorrow since it  _is_ the last day of the tourney. I'd appreciate it very much if you sat with me. Keep me sane during the jousts."

"Of course." Cersei kept her smile placating and sweet. "I'm still surprised you didn't enter the lists."

"I had hoped I'd do so, but father tends to get his way."

"He always does." Cersei smirked. "For me it ended quite well. I shall be queen and my son shall be king."

"You always did have quite the lust for power."

Cersei’s smile grew. She had always known her ambition had come from her Lannister blood, but it always felt so good when someone commented on it. It felt even better coming from Jaime.

"Stay with me tonight." Cersei whispered in his ear.

"If only I could." Jaime sighed, gently pushing her away as the song ended. "But I believe the prince will want to share you bed tonight. I'll see you tomorrow sweet sister."

Cersei didn't let any of her subjects she her pout as she left the great hall. Princesses did  _not_ show weakness of any kind. Not even the next morning when Rhaegar took to the lists and unhorsed his opponents with such ease. Not even when Jaime was next to Lyanna and the pair shared short sentences and commentary on the jousts as they went on. Not even when Ser Barristan Selmy fell to her husband and Rhaegar too the crown of winter roses, the crown that belonged to the Queen of Love and Beauty, and passed by her to gift it to Lyanna Stark.

No, the realm did not see Cersei’s pain, nor would they ever. All they saw was another Targaryen making advances on another Lannister bride-to-be and shaming his wife. They saw Brandon glare at her husband while Lyanna let herself be crowned and looked more frightened than Cersei had ever seen someone look before.

 _Good,_ Cersei thought.  _You should be frightened. You may marry my twin, but you will_ never  _have my husband. I will destroy you if you so much as try anything._

* * *

Lyanna did not wear her crown of roses any longer than nessecary. She smiled politely when people commented on the beauty of winter roses, but the moment she as free from the crowd and the stares she tore the thing off her head and ripped it into shreds, ignoring how the thorns that hadn't been pruned scratched at her palms and cut deep enough to make blood drip slowly to the ground.

She knew why Rhaegar gave her the damn crown, named  _her_ Queen of Love and Beauty when his wife sat not even two seats to her left. Last night was a mistake that would never be mentioned again. Rhaegar had caught her when she was too deep in her cups to oppose the damn heir to the throne making advances. It as almost like the songs she'd heard when she was younger. Only instead of giving her maidenhead to her husband, she gave it to the crown prince of Westeros while his wife carried his child within her not too far away.

Lyanna composed herself, fighting back tears when she saw Cersei march towards her with emerald eyes burning like wildfire.

"I did not expect it." Lyanna got out quickly as Cersei stood in front of her.

The princess was wearing her husbands house colors, another thing hat reminded Lyanna how horrible of a mistake last night was. Although, from the looks of it, Cersei did not know what had happened last night.

"Nor did anyone else." Cersei's voice was hard and cold and Lyanna knew nothing could calm her rage.

"I swear I did not want it." Lyanna tried to argue. "No one wanted to see me crowned. You're carrying his damn child, you think he'd have he decency to crown you instead of some skinny girl from the North."

"Unfortunately he didn't think." Cersei sighed. "At least, if he as it certainly wasn't with his mind."

Lyanna kept quiet and watched as Cersei Lannister -  _Targaryen_ technically - took deep breathes and glared at her. The princess opened her mouth to say something when another voice called out, "My, my, what have we here?"

The pair turned and Lyanna could've sworn the creature before came straight from one of Old Nan's stories. Short and ugly with stringy hair that didn't cover her whole head and those beady eyes that seemed to tare into Lyanna's soul.

"I see two young ladies in need of answers," the creature said with a sickenly sweet smile. "If it's answers you seek, girls, it's answers I can provide."

"What kind of answers?" Cersei asked.

Lyanna couldn't help but be curious at the prospect of answers being given, though he hadn't the faintest idea to what questions they came with.

"Three questions you may ask of Maggy," she said, "and three answers you will get. The price is nothing you two cannot afford. Just follow me."

Lyanna only followed this Maggy creature when Cersei went after her, head held high. She didn't know if she should give into her curiosity or not, but she would not shy away from a challenge.

They entered a small leento and Lyanna sat on one of the rocks that hadn't been cleared out, Cersei claiming the stump tool while Maggy sat in front of them.

"Give me your hands, girls."

Lyanna and Cersei gently offered out their hands and Maggy licked her lips in anticipation. She took a small blade and cut into Cersei’s thimb, suckling blood until none came to the surface. When her eyes were opened they had changed to pure blackness and Lyanna couldn't move as Maggy sucked the blood from on her cuts from the thorns on the roses. When he finally pulled away she turned to Cersei and said, "Give me your three questions and I shall answer."

"Will this child be the king?" Cersei asked with no delay.

"A future king grows within you," Maggy said.

"Will Rhaegar and I have more children together?"

"Six winged lions will come from your womb. A traitor, a queen, a doe, a lion, and a measter shall come after the king." Maggy's voice did nothing to put Lyanna at ease.

"Will I be queen long?"

"Aye." Maggy nodded. "A long life for a queen with little love given by the small folk. A golden crown and a golden shroud for a lion willing to kill." Then Maggy turned to Lyanna and said, "Your questions need not be spoken aloud. Eight maned wolves will run about the Rock, wild and ready for the Long Night. The Prince that was Promised fast approaches and will grow to be the greatest swordsman in the Westerlands."

Lyanna knew better than to interrupt, but her curiosity got the better of her. "I thought the Long Night was just a story Old Nan said to scare us."

"It comes swiftly and the Prince that was Promised will defeat it." Maggy nodded. "Now the other questions child. You will return to Winterfell but once and it will be for the final rest of your soul."

Lyanna almost cried at the thought. Never seeing Winterfell or Old Nan or a proper godswood and heart tree ever again. She almost wanted to run from that leento and never return, but her final question rang in her head.

Maggy responded as though she had heard Lyanna's question ring throughout her head. "He will treat you better than anyone else could hope to do, but it will not be an easy battle. You must give as much as you take. Otherwise the world falls to am unspeakable force."

Lyanna and Cersei had only ever done this one act in perfect synchronization; bolting fro. that leento and running back to the castle with an unspoken agreement between them. What was said stayed in that leento and it would never be repeated aloud.


	5. Casterly Rock

Lyanna was not happy about Benjen being sent home to Winterfell while her father traveled South for her wedding. She wanted her wolf pup to he with her and their brothers. But as Rickard loved to remind his children, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell and if it was to be Benjen then he would do so with honor.

Brandon was by her side when the Starks entered the Westerlands, Ned talking to Rickard quietly, and could sense her tensing as they continued towards Casterly Rock.

"Worried dear sister?" Brandon asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Lyanna gave a half-hearted laugh. Her eyes took in the hills and valleys of the Westerlands and she took a shuddering breath. "I don't want to do this."

"I'm afraid it's too late to do anything about it." Brandon sighed and Lyanna thought of Ashara Dayne.

Both Brandon and Ned had been infatuated with the Dornish lady and she had indulged them with sweet smiles and long dances throughout the tourney. According to rumors Brandon had taken her maidenhead and vowed to set aside his betrothal to Catelyn Tully to marry her instead. Lyanna knew Brandon oft made promises he couldn't keep, but from the interactions she'd seen she knew her wild wolf wanted this Dornish lady more than any other lady he'd spent time with. Although it would do no good to say so aloud. He had a bride-to-be waiting for him in Riverrun and shouldn't be chasing after a dream.

By the time Casterly Rock came into view the Stark party was exhausted, though they made stops often, and Lyanna was worried. Sure she had met Jaime at the tourney, but neither wanted to marry the other. She was starting to calm down when Maggy's words came back to her.

 _Eight maned wolves will run about the Rock, wild and ready for the Long Night. The Prince that was Promised fast approaches and will grow to be the greatest swordsman in the Westerlands,_ Maggy had said.

Eight of her own children would be running around this castle sometime soon.  _A promised prince and the Long Night comes with those children,_ Lyanna thought.  _The Long Night isn't just a story from Old Nan._

She quickly shook the thought from her head. Maggy was just some mummer trying to make young ladies frightened by spinning tales of their futures. At least that was what Cersei told her when they agreed to never mention the event again. Lyanna wasn't so sure. Maggy had known the questions she'd been asking herself since her father announced her match to Jaime Lannister.  _How many children will I have? Will I ever return to Winterfell, to_ home,  _again? Will he treat me well in our marriage?_

* * *

Tywin and Rickard did most of the talking once they arrived to Casterly Rock and met the Lannisters there. Tywin was just as threatening as he'd been at Harrenhal. Jaime still wore that arrogant smirk of his. Tyrion, the dwarf Lannister, was present and watched with wide mismatched eyes. Even a few others were present, uncles and cousins that she'd no doubt get to know better over the years but couldn't bother to learn their names now. They all looked so similar, hair like beaten gold and eyes like emeralds with their crimson and gold clothes. Though, she supposed herself and her family looked so similar as well; Black curls and steel gray eyes with their white and gray clothes.

Lyanna payed almost no attention until Jaime stepped in front of her and kissed her hand.

"A pleasure to see you once more Lady Lyanna." Jaime smirked and Lyanna held herself straight and tall to avoid slapping him across his smug face.

"The pleasure is all mine." She smiled sweetly, earning an approving nod from her father and Ned.

Then Tyrion stepped forward, every Lannister except for Jaime stiffening as he did so. He had to tilt his head so far back to look at Lyanna and she felt a pang of pity in that moment. It must have been what compelled her to kneel in front of the dwarf and smile sweetly.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Tywin look furious and for half a moment she wonders if it was the wrong thing to do, but then Jaime’s look of shock turns to a small, honest smile. Lyanna knew no one had ever bothered to try and look him in the eye before, so this must be exciting for him.

"Do you like reading?" Tyrion asked.

"I'm afraid not," Lyanna said. "But I'm sure you could show me books I'd be interested in."

Tyrion simply nodded and walked away.  _It was a test,_ Lyanna thought with a small smile.

* * *

Casterly Rock was nothing like Winterfell. It was larger by far and though the outside gave it a carved from stone appearance, once inside it was all marble and fine tapestries hanging from the walls. Even the chambers she was given were lager and more spacious than her own back in Winterfell, back  _home_. It was expense and luxury whereas home was comfort and function. But this was to be her home now.

 _You will return to Winterfell but once and it will be for the final rest of your soul._ Maggy's voice followed her no matter how hard she tried to forget. Winterfell was a months ride away and it had Benjen there as well. It had the godswood and the heart tree and Old Nan and Walder, now only capable of saying Hodor after his accident, and everything she loved. Now she couldn't return to any of it until her death.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts and she furiously wiped at her eyes while Brandon walked in.

"Are you alright?"

"I want to go home." Lyanna held back a sob as she thought of the rolling hills and summer snows.

"As do I. Starks don't do well down South."

"Is that supposed to be encouraging?"

"I suppose not now that I'm thinking."

"You're capable of thinking?" Lyanna smiled as she teased him. "Father shall be so proud when he hears."

Brandon smiled and laughed. "There's the she-wolf I know. Now let's get through this dinner and we're one step closer to a midnight ride."

* * *

A month passed too swiftly and even midnight rides with Brandon and him and Ned training her in secret with a stolen sword could not erase the hours she spent standing and getting sized for her wedding dress. By the end of the month every lord on the Westerlands it seemed was at Casterly Rock to see Jaime marry his Northern bride.

The day finally arrived and Lyanna stared out at the sea below the castle and dreamed of running away back to Winterfell, back to home. But she stayed put and was dressed in the dress that was too expensive and too elegant. Then they placed the cloak on her back and it smelled of home, of the sharp winds and roaring fires and the trees in the godswood. And then her father entered and she knew it was time.

She didn't pay attention to the ceremony unless it was to say her part. Then her Stark cloak was taken off and she shivered as Jaime replaced it with his own Lannister cloak. Jaime leaned in to kiss her and, just as she was about to turn her head, he tilted so no one watching would see him kiss the corner of her lip. Lyanna entered the sept a Stark and left a Lannister, the future of Casterly Rock.

The feast was nice she supposed. She hardly ate and only gave her husband one dance, giving he rest to her brothers and father. By ar the best moment of the night was when her father presented her with her bride gift, a beautiful silver that she named Winter. Lyanna hugged her father tightly and almost burst into tears when he whispered, "Remember, you're a daughter of the North. We're made for winter and will last. You will always be a Stark."

Lyanna kept those words in her mind as the bedding took place. Though she had already given her maidenhead to another man that didn't make it any easier this time around. But he remembered her father's words and let them keep her sane through the night. She was of Winterfell and though she was married, she was born a Stark and would die a Stark.


	6. Red Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a birth scene

Cersei enjoyed being back in King's Landing, the beating heart of Westeros as she'd come to know it. The only thing that could dampen her mood was the Queen Rhaella and little Viserys. She was having lunch with them and it was near torture to sit and please them.

"You look well today," Rhaella said. "Red suits you."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Cersei hid her disgust at having to call the weak woman queen.

"You look mad." Viserys was impatient as always, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Viserys." Rhaella chastised him and Cersei held back a smirk. "It's rude to say such a thing. Cersei is your sister now that she's married Rhaegar."

"She's no sister of mine."

"Viserys."

"No matter, Your Grace." Cersei gave a sweet smile and placed her hand on her ever growing stomach. "I'm sure he's just upset Rhaegar’s been so busy lately."

At the mention of her son Rhaella tensed and Cersei knew that news of the tourney traveled faster than she expected. 

"He did you a disservice by naming Lyanna Queen of Love and Beauty when you sat not ten feet away from her." Rhaella sighed.

Cersei didn't comment on how this wasn't the first time a Targaryen went after a woman to whom he wasn't married. Even Aerys had desired her mother before Tyrion killed her. Gods, Tyrion and Viserys could be annoying together and cause too much trouble. It was a good thing that monster of a child was away from this one who was hugging in his mother's skirt.

"It hardly matters now." Cersei kept her voice even. "Lyanna married Jaime last month and my father is back here as Hand. Besides, Rhaegar has a son on the way and he cannot afford to lose sight of what's important."

"Nor can any of us."

"Rhaegar said Lyanna was beautiful." Viserys was getting on Cersei’s nerves once more.  _Troublesome second sons with nothing better to do than cause issues._ "She should come here so I can meet her."

"She'll stay at Casterly Rock." Cersei tried nor to snap at him. "Jaime wishes for her to stay with him, and stay she shall."

"Father could order her to come. I want to see the most beautiful woman in the realm."

"Viserys." Rhaella looked angry now. "You will  _not_ mention such a thing to your father. He's very busy."

_Busy burning traitors in court for all to see. What a king he is._

"Then I want to go see her."

"You'll stay right here with me. We don't want anything to happen to you."

Viserys pouted but kept quiet and Cersei thanked the gods for his newfound silence.

"How has the child been treating you?" Rhaella asked.

Cersei supposed she could find some beauty in the hollow woman who sat before her. Her hair was long and shone in the sun. Her eyes were a light purple like amethysts and her smile was soft and small and sweet. But she was far too thin and hadn't an ambitious bone in her body. She never styled her hair and kept it covering the bruises that Aerys gifted her. Cersei might have sympathy for the woman if she wasn't such a weak willed creature.

"I've had no issues so far. My own mother had no trouble carrying children."

"Yes." Rhaella sighed and a far away look entered her eyes. "Joanna was blessed with easy pregnancies. Even with Tyrion she never had an issue."

"Well, none until my little brother tore her open and she bled to death."

Viserys' eyes went wide and Rhaella looked appalled that Cersei would say such a thing, but she cared not. It was the truth and even Tywin couldn't fault get for saying such a thing.

* * *

Cersei was in her eight month of pregnancy when the news broke throughout the realm. Brandon Stark ran away from Winterfell in the dead of the night, leaving behind only a note renouncing his claim to Winterfell, the North, and his future as the head of House Stark. As a result Rickard's second son, Eddard, was now heir to House Stark and Brandon's betrothal to Catelyn Tully was broken.

She wouldn't have cared or even noticed if it wasn't for her memory of Lyanna in Maggy's leento that day at the tourney. The Stark bitch had wormed her way into the Lannister family while one brother was Promised to the Tully girl and the other had been fostered by Jon Aryyn in the Eyrie. The Starks had made strong alliances to major houses in the South, and the former heir ruined one by running away.

Tywin hadn't much to say on it the day the news broke.

"It hardly matters what that boy does now." Tywin looked cold and unimpressed as always. "But I will say this, Stark has lost a very good alliance with the Tullys. If not mended it will cause issues and the Westerlands cannot be dragged into that conflict."

Cersei would have reached out to Jaime to find out why such a thing happened, but she was  _not_ going to give him the satisfaction of writing a letter to him before he wrote to her. Since the tourney ended neither had written and Cersei would not let her own twin see weakness in her caving first. And the thought of Lyanna distracting him left a sour taste in her mouth.

However the conflict was quickly mended by Rickard promising his new heir would wed Catelyn in his brother's stead.

The night before that wedding, one in which Lyanna was rumored to be attending with her swollen stomach, Cersei awoke with birthing pains. She spent almost two full days in birthing bed, Pycelle watching over her as she pushed the damn thing out. Her mouth was clenched tightly shut as she pushed. She would  _not_ scream as it would be a sign of weakness and Cersei was a Lannister. A lion of Casterly Rock and she would give birth to this child without showing weakness.

Then the cry broke through and Cersei felt relief pour over her as the babe wailed and Pycelle cleaned him. She was exhausted and hardly noticed when Rhaegar burst through the doors and quickly took the bundle of blankets that was their child.

"A son." Rhaegar smiled and sat beside Cersei as she fought to remain awake. "He is beautiful, Cersei."

Cersei nodded and forced herself to sit up. Even her husband could not see weakness in her. He'd set her aside and she was  _meant_ to rule for many years. Maggy had said-

"He has the Targaryen looks." Rhaegar laughed as the babe squirmed and a tiny hand reached out and grabbed onto Cersei’s golden curls. "He knows his mother."

Cersei smiled and nodded, too exhausted to speak beyond, "A future king was born tonight."

"Aegon," Rhaegar said suddenly. "His name shall be Aegon. Our Prince that was Promised."

The title reminded Cersei of what Maggy had said.  _The Prince that was Promised fast approaches and will grow to be the greatest swordsman in the Westerlands._ But she payed no mind as she drifted off to sleep, giving into weakness for the first time in her life, secure in the knowledge that her son would be king.


	7. The Northerner and Their Southron Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would chapters so close together. Guess I've got a shit ton of motivation and ideas for y'all

Lyanna had returned to Casterly Rock after Ned's wedding to Catelyn Tully, Lannister guards following her every move, when her husband greeted her.

"As kind as it was of you to let me go to my brothers wedding," Lyanna said, "there's no need to give me so many guards. I'd think the fact that I'm carrying your child would be enough reason for me to return."

Jaime rolled his eyes, looking as annoyed as ever. But there was something else in him that Lyanna noticed. He was more rigid than normal. Usually Jaime would lounge about like a cat, a fitting description according to Tyrion, but now he stood tight as a drawn bow string and it put Lyanna on edge.

The guards weren't near her when she told Ned she wished to return home. There was no way they could've told him that. And even if one did Jaime and her had an understanding, she would muss Winterfell as much as he would miss Casterly Rock if he were ever forced to leave it. He'd understand that statement and, hopefully, wouldn't punish her for uttering it.

"The guards were for your protection," Jaime said, keeping the distance they had established early on in their marriage. A respectable distance would be kept unless one stated otherwise. "I sent them to keep you and the child safe. Every Lannister man epuld die for their future lord, even if he's not born yet."

_The Prince that was Promised fast approaches and will grow to be the greatest swordsman in the Westerlands._

"But that's not why I was waiting for you."

Lyanna watched her husband warily. Surely she hadn't given away her secret spot for practicing swordplay. At least that was what the area was intended for before her stomach began to swell.

"Your brother arrived last night wishing to speak to you."

"My brother l?" Lyanna asked. "Wha-which one?"

"Brandon."

* * *

"I could smack you for being so stupid!" Lyanna shouted as Brandon sat on her bed looking as exhausted as she felt. "Father was wroth when I saw him! Ned looked so uncomfortable being shoved into the light like that and Catelyn, gods poor Catelyn was humiliated by the whole thing! Even Benjen sent a letter saying how mad he was! Benjen!"

"I know I may not have handled it the best way-"

"You did a piss poor job of doing it if you ask me!"

"Lya," Brandon said, standing and placing hid hands on her shoulders. "You need to calm down. Think of the babe."

"At the moment I'm more concerned about my idiot brother." Lyanna groaned but remained where she was.

"I couldn't marry Catelyn." Brandon sighed, looking her in the eyes. "Not after I'd met Ashara."

"And you knew father would never break an oath." Lyanna sighed and took a step back. "You couldn't have tried telling him before stealing away in the dead of the night? Old Nan always told us that night was the worst time to flee. Remember?"

"She said it would bring bad omens to our House." Brandon gave a breathy laugh. "But it was better than leaving in the middle of the day. And I did leave a note behind explaining."

"Not much." Lyanna sighed and sat on her bed. "I don't know why the wild wolf acting as such surprises me so."

"Mayhaps because I've never done such a thing before."

"Taking a lady's maidenhead? Half of the Northern ladies claim you've taken theirs."

"Follow my heart."

Lyanna was quiet as Brandon told her how it all happened. Meeting Ashara at Rhaegar and Cersei’s wedding and becoming infatuated with her. Then spending days courting her privately only to be taken back North to discover he was betrothed to the wrong Southron lady. The tourney at Harrenhal provided him the perfect opportunity to devise a plan woth Ashara to be together, even if Ned being infatuated with the Dornish lady too caused issue. He had taken her maidenhead, though it was no surprise to Lyanna. Brandon had his reputation in the North for a reason. But it was what happened when they were staying at Riverrun for Rickard to join them before riding to Casterly Rock that cemented his reason for leaving everything behind.

A duel. With Petyr Baelish no less, Littlefinger as Edmure had dubbed him years ago. The boy, no older than Edmure who was younger than the eleven year-old Lysa, challenged Brandon to a duel for Catelyn's hand one day. Lyanna and Ned had been out riding that day and no one had been there to be the voice of reason for the former heir to the North. Brandon took the challenge and even a token from Catelyn before fighting and besting Littlefinger. He'd continually asked Petyr to yield, hoping the child would listen to the reason that came to Brandon too late that day. But he'd stubbornly refused and Brandon gifted him a scar from neck to navel, Catelyn forced to beg Brandon to spare Littlefingers life as it had ended.

"It was then that I realized I wasn't meant for that life," Brandon said, gray eyes looking sad. "I'm not meant for ruling and diplomacy. I'm built for fighting and war. A solider, not a leader and certainly not a liege lord. That's Ned. Even Ashara is better at that than I am. I couldn't go forward with marrying Catelyn and ruling the North knowing that."

"You were planning this the whole time you were here." Lyanna sighed and turned to her brother. He gave her a sad smile and neither needed to say any more to know the truth of their situation.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight," Brandon said. "A ship sails for Dorne. It leads to Sun House and I'll find my way to Star fall from there. I've already sent a raven so Ashara knows I'm on my way to her."

Lyanna nodded and hugged Brandon as tightly as she could around her big middle. He hugged back and she memorized his smell, firewood and the Winterfell godswood.

* * *

"Should I worry?" Jaime asked as Brandon left Casterly Rock for Lannisport to board the ship that would take him to Ashara.

"He's not your brother." Lyanna sighed and played with her hands. "But I always worry about mine."

"As I do my siblings." There was something in Jaime’s voice that made Lyanna curious to know what he meant, but she knew that he wouldn't answer honestly. It was another one of their rules; if the answer wasn't honest, why bother?

It was then that Lyanna realized no newly married couple would have rules like herself and Jaime did. But she knew it was for the best. It gave boundaries that both knew better than to break and it made Lyanna feel safer than she would in any other match she could have been forced into.

"I'm sure he'll send a letter when it he reaches Starfall." Lyanna turned away from the window when she could no longer see her brothers back. "Brandon always was good at keeping his word."

"Likely better than my own family."

Lyanna and Jaime both gave a short laugh at that and she shook her head.

"Don't worry, none of them will hear anything from me," she said.

"And no Stark shall hear you complaints from me."

Lyanna shared a small smile with her husband for for half a moment she had hope for their marriage ending pleasantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who may be curious I am basing some characters more off of their book persona (Cersei for example) and others off of their show persona


	8. First Born Sons

Cersei had never been more proud then when Rhaegar presented Aegon to court and Aerys proclaimed his joy at having another true dragon in the Red Keep. Lords and ladies complimented her on how beautiful Aegon looked and how sweet he seemed to be. Ladies even mentioned how wonderful she must feel, knowing she'd be queen one day and her son king after Rhaegar passed. For five months Aegon was the most envied child in the whole of the seven kingdoms. Then Jaime sent a letter to Tywin about the son Lyanna gave him and nearly all attention turned from complimenting Cersei on the future king to asking about her nephew and future lord of Casterly Rock.

She snuck into the Tower of the Hand one day when court was in session, leaving her lady in waiting Selyse Florent to care for Aegon as she searched for the letter Jaime sent. Cersei held back tears when she saw her twins messy scrawl and hid the letter in her dress near her breasts as she wiped at her eyes to stop the tears. Heading back to her room in Maegor’s Holdfast was an easy task, though it filled her with worry of being caught.

"Your highness." Selyse stood and gave a small bow with Aegon in her arms. "Do you wish to hold your son now?"

Cersei shook her head. "Find a wetnurse to care for him for the rest of the day and leave me be."

"Your highness," Selyse said as she bounced Aegon in her arms. "Mayhaps you should spend time with Aegon. He needs his mother more than a wetnurse."

"My own mother did not keep myself and Jaime too close to her throughout the day." Cersei rolled her eyes and filled a glass with wine. "I turned out perfectly alright, as did Jaime. Aegon will not suffer in any way if I am not constantly by his side. Now give him to his wetnurse and leave me for the day."

"As you wish, your highness." Selyse continued to bounce Aegon as she left Cersei's chambers. "Mayhaps later today your father will visit you..."

Cersei tuned the voice out and pulled the letter from her dress. She stared at it for a few moments with shaking hands before she finished her wine in one gulp and opened the letter, the wine giving her a boost of confidence.

_Father,_

_I am pleased to tell you that Lyanna has given me a healthy son and future heir to Casterly Rock. We've named him Jon, the name stuck in Lyanna's mind while recovering from birthing bed and it suits him better than any other would given his looks. He takes after the Starks, thick black curls and eyes like the color of steel._

_Lyanna had some trouble recovering from birthing bed, Measter Creylen feared she would die from birthing fever. Luckily she has recovered well and can easily walk about now. She cares for Jon as often as she can, refusing to use a wetnurse to feed him and bathes and changes him on her own. It is odd to have her follow the Northern ways in caring for our son, but it seems to help her recover faster and I see no radical change from Jon and tales of myself when I was that young._

The letter went on to talk about how the Westerlands were faring, but Cersei could not bare to think of such things. The Stark whore gave Jaime an heir who had Stark looks and had refused to die. Even worse she cared for the child like baseborn whores who refused to let their babe out of their sight. Cersei threw the letter into the fire and continued to drink her wine, staring into the flames and imagining Lyanna's screams as she burned.

* * *

Lyanna grateful to still be alive. Maester Creylen continued to remind her to recover slowly as birthing bed had almost claimed her the same way it claimed Joanna Lannister. But even with these constant warnings she couldn't be kept from Jon.

She wasn't sure why she chose that name, mayhaps it had been the fever dream of Ned calling the child Jon while he was in Winterfell with a boy of his age with the Tully looks. Mayhaps it had been the other fever dream of her son playing with other children and them laughing and teasing him, calling him Jon. Mayhaps it had been her memory of Maggy telling her about her children and her own desire to keep close to the North in any way possible.

Whatever the reason Jaime did not object to the name, even smiling and saying it suited him better than any other name he could have thought of.

Now she sat on the ground while Jon frowned and tried to crawl forward.

"He seems to be doing well."

Lyanna looked to her right to see Tyrion standing not to far away with something like amusement in his mismatched eyes.

"He is." Lyanna nodded. "Would you like to come closer?"

Tyrion watched her carefully, as though he was trying to decide if she was being sincere or not. After a few moments he must have conceded that she was being sincere and moved to sit beside her, Jon's eyes widening as he looked upon his uncle.

"He truly does take after the Stark family, doesn't he?"

"He almost looks like my own brothers." Lyanna smiled as Jon turned his attention back to his small body and moving it forward. "Benjen's hair, Brandon's eyes, and Ned's solemn face."

"He has your smile."

"He hasn't smiled yet." Lyanna frowned as she thought about that. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Tyrion said. "Some babes don't smile for a while. Although I have this feeling that when he does, it will be your smile on his face."

"No Lannister traits?" Lyanna asked with a teasing smile.

"At least not physically." Tyrion watched as Jon pushed himself into a sitting position and Lyanna laughed as Jon's eyes widened and he looked at her with surprise.

"Good job, darling." Lyanna laughed, sitting up and smiling at her son.

Jon returned the smile shortly and Lyanna gasped when she saw her own smile on his little face.

"I told you it would be your smile he had." Tyrion laughed at her own shocked face.

It was how Jaime found them hours later, laughing and plating with Jon while talking about anything under the sun.

"What's so amusing?" He asked, sitting beside his brother.

"Your wife."

"Careful Jaime, Tyrion may just steal me from you."

"Whatever would I do then?" Jaime feigned a sigh of agitation. "It's not as though I'm the most powerful man in the Westerlands and the richest. Not to mention the Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. It may be difficult to find a woman willing to marry me after such a loss."

"Well," Lyanna gave a long suffering sigh, "I suppose if I was able to sink so low as to marry you, other high born ladies will as well."

Jaime laughed and gave her a genuine crooked smile, the first real emotion she'd seen from him since his pride of Tyrion in anything the draw accomplished. Not for the first time Lyanna felt some hope at a sense of friendship blooming between her and her husband.


	9. Targaryens and Lannisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being late, but I needed it to be as perfect as I could get it

Though the whole realm knew Aerys to be mad, Cersei could not stop smirking when he announced that he would hold a tourney in the honor of Aegon’s first nameday. The whole realm would come to King's Landing and they would see her beside the royal family and bend the knee in honor of her and her son. Well, her first born son at least. Cersei had been laying with her husband more reccently - him often muttering something about three heads, though she tuned him out by that point - and Cersei hoped her stomach would swell once more. Maggy had promised her six children. The king had already been born, only the traitor, queen, doe, lion, and maester were left. They'd be born soon. She could feel it.

"Your brother and his wife and son will be arriving soon for the tourney." Tywin announced one night.

"Wonderful." Cersei smiled. "I've missed Jaime."

"I wouldn't say wonderful." Tywin’s face pinched in anger. "Aerys has demanded that once they arrive we join them for a private dinner."

Cersei's smiled dropped and she pursed her lips at the thought of having to spend dinner with Lyanna. She never liked to acknowledge Lyanna's questions that Maggy didn't even need to hear to answer, but there were moments when she was alone and the thought creeped in.

_Eight maned wolves will run about the Rock, wild and ready for the Long Night. The Prince that was Promised fast approaches and will grow to be the greatest swordsman in the Westerlands._

_You will return to Winterfell but once and it will be for the final rest of your soul._

_He will treat you better than anyone else could hope to do, but it will not be an easy battle. You must give as much as you take._

The answers were occasionally chilling. Especially when Cersei remembered Lyanna saying that she thought this Long Night was just an old wives tale to scare herself and her brothers to behave. But such matters could wait for later. After all she needed new dresses for the tourney.

* * *

Lyanna had never been to King's Landing before. The Red Keep loomed over the foul smelling city and filled her with dread. She held on tightly to Jon as they rode through the streets, Jaime at her side and her brothers somewhere within that castle.

"I'd almost forgotten this is your first time here," Jaime said as they entered the gates of the Red Keep.

"It's...different from just about everywhere else I've been." Lyanna dismounted and held onto Jon as he opened his little eyes. They were still gray, but there were moments when they almost looked black. Tyrion had said that meant he would be good at seeing things.

"You've only been to a total of three of the kingdoms your whole life." Jaime watched her carefully. "I suppose I should warn you now, before we meet the royal family. You've seen how mad Aerys is. But there are two simple rules. The first, never mention it to anyone. Varys has little birds everywhere and they  _will_ inform him. The second, be careful about what you do. King's Landing is a nest of vipers to the uninitiated and we cannot afford to let anything happen to this family."

Lyanna understood his meaning. One false move and anyone who so wished would take the opportunity to attack House Lannister. Jon was still a babe, hardly a year old, and such an easy target for those who wished harm upon Lyanna and Jaime. Tread carefully and Jon was safe. Her one connection to the North, to Winterfell, to  _home_ , could be endangered if she dare misstep.

It was at that moment that Tywin Lannister approached, Cersei beside him with Aegon in her arms.

Lyanna put on her best smile and introduced her son to his grandfather and aunt. If she could best three trained knights in mismatched armor, she could survive a month in King's Landing.

* * *

Jaime knew something was off the moment his father arrived to welcome himself and Lyanna. Tywin should have been busy with court, it was in session when he and Lyanna arrived, and Cersei was sending him pointed looks with raised brows. He may not be good at playing the game of thrones, but he knew when his family was sending him messages. And this was very obvious. Aerys was in a foul mood, more so than usual, and they had to have dinner with him, Rhaella, Rhaegar, and Viserys. The Lannisters were being tested on their loyalty tonight.

Cersei had demanded that Lyanna be readied for dinner with her by her handmaidens and Jaime watched over Jon and Aegon with Rhaegar in the corner of the room.

"He looks every bit a Stark," Rhaegar said. "One might say that House Lannister will forever have Stark looks."

"There's still time for us to have more children." Jaime didn't know why he felt off around Rhaegar, but he felt a threat whenever Rhaegar opened his mouth and his natural response was to defend. Defend his house. Defend Lyanna. Defend Jon. "It's not as though the Lannister looks are of importance to Lyanna and myself."

"She is quite something, isn't she?"

"Hard as ice." Jaime smiled softly at the notion of his bride of winter. "Though I'm certain Cersei is just as fierce a lioness as she was when we were young."

"Fierce indeed." Rhaegar’s tone set Jaime on edge again. Almost as though he knew about Cersei and Jaime. But that had been over when she turned her back on him at Harrenhal. Jaime had resolved himself to be content to marry Lyanna, raise his heirs, and live his life without Cersei in it. Though seeing her again made him fight his urges. He knew that she would never leave Rhaegar, leave her future as  _queen,_ to spend another night in his bed.

"I wonder how Lyanna is adjusting to the Westerlands."

"Well." Jaime didn't mean for his tone to become sharp. But Rhaegar was leaning closer to Jon, a strange look in those purple eyes that Jaime didn't trust, and all Jaime knew was to defend.  _Protect._ "I've hardly been forcing her to change herself. She seems to enjoy the shift as best as she can."

"And yet you have different chambers."

The urge to reach for his sword grew stronger, but Jaime squashed it down and said, "Your parents have separate chambers. As do you and my sister. I've even been told that Ned and Catelyn have different chambers up in Winterfell. I don't see why it matters."

Rhaegar opened his mouth and, thankfully, Lyanna entered the room with a smile that Jaime knew meant she was ditching Cersei to spent time with Jon.

"Sorry to intrude, but I missed him a bit much."

Jaime just smiled and rolled his eyes as Lyanna walked forward and picked Jon up who smiled and put his forehead against her cheek. Lyanna laughed and kissed his forehead.

That was when Jaime noticed her gown. A lovely thing in the Southron style, crimson a gold with a low neckline and revealing as much of her pale skin as was still deemed acceptable. With how tightly she was cinched into it, her breast swelled upwards and Jaime was reminded of how big they had grown while she was pregnant. He shook his head and forced himself from his thoughts.

"Lovely to see you once more," Rhaegar said. He stood and kissed Lyanna's hand with a smirk that Jaime knew too well. After all he'd given it to Cersei so many times.

"You as well, your highness." Lyanna shifted and took a step closer to Jaime. His urge to protect growing once more and Rhaegar nodded.

* * *

Lyanna felt uncomfortable at dinner. Mayhaps it was just because Rhaegar’seyes rarely left her breasts and Cersei never hid the glares she sent her way. But Queen Rhaella was sweet and Viserys, lively child that he was, reminded Lyanna of a mix of Benjen and Brandon; all energy and excitement. Aegon sat in Cersei's lap, though he went unnoticed almost the whole dinner, and Tywin was his usual stony self. It was Jaime by her side and Jon in her lap that kept her sane when Aerys began to ask her questions.

"The last daughter of the North as I've heard." His voice sent shivers down her spine, but nonetheless she smiled and nodded.

"Hopefully not the last," she said. "Ned and Catelyn may yet have daughters."

"A charming thing." Aerys smiled gleefully and Lyanna grabbed and squeezed Jaime’s hand under the table, looking for some sense of stability. "However did you manage to sang her, Tywin?"

"Lord Rickard wished to have his daughter be taken care of by a great house." Tywin’s voice had become tight and Lyanna knew nothing good was coming. "Since Rhaegar was already married and he trusted no other houses for her, we made arrangements."

"Truly a beauty." Aerys joined his eldest in staring at her breasts and Lyanna flushed, desperately wishing for the dresses she wore typically with a more modest neckline. "And you carried that little lion of yours with no issues. I half expected twins from you, girl."

Lyanna gave an awkward smiled and focused on Jon who was now playing with her curls.

"You remind me of someone," Aerys said. Lyanna froze at his tone. "Not just someone. You remind me of Joanna Lannister."

Everyone at the table stiffened, save Viserys who was too busy pushing his beets around the plate to notice where the conversation had strayed. All eyes turned to Lyanna and, panicking and not knowing what to do, she simply said, "Thank you for the complement, Your Grace."

"Well mannered too. A real shame I hadn't discovered her first, Tywin. She'd do well as a princess. Quite well."

It was the first night she slept beside her husband since their wedding night. He held her tightly as she sobbed and Jon slept soundly in his cradle beside their bed. It was bad enough Rhaegar was obviously still lusting after her, she didn't need the Mad King to do so too.

She dreamt of a white wolf, a black wolf, two golden lions, and four brown wolf-lion hybrids protecting her from a faceless man that tried to get close to her and do as he pleased. She was content and woke peacefully knowing what she needed. Her pack.


	10. Mothers

Lyanna had Jon with her at all times. She didn't trust anyone to look after him nor did Jaime, or Tywin surprisingly. Back at Casterly Rock the servants were loyal to her husbands house, her house now she supposed, and wouldn't dare harm Jon for fear of what Jaime would tell Tywin. Lyanna had no doubt that even if Tywin didn't show outward approval of his grandson, if anyone dare harm him he would bring his full wrath upon the poor soul who did it.

But here Jon was just the grandson of the Hand, not even the more important one as Aegon would be king one day. And if Rhaegar got it into his mind that Jon could possibly be his, if he thought the timeline fit then he could be taken away from her. And she couldn't lose her son. Her lonely son.

"M'lady," a servant said one day. "Queen Rhaella wishes for you join her for lunch today."

Lyanna nodded and said, "Of course. I'll find one of my handmaidens to care for Jon."

"S'cuse me m'lady, but the queen requests for you to bring your son with you."

"I will bring him with me then."

Now she sat in the queens solar with Jon sitting on the floor.

"You look lovely, Lady Lyanna." Rhaella’s smile was soft and kind and it made Lyanna yern for the mother she lost so long ago.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Lyanna smiled back and Rhaella laughed softly.

"Call me Rhaella, sweet girl. I wanted to get a proper look at you. Last night was an unpleasant way to meet."

Lyanna nodded and stared at her hands in her lap. She could still feel Rhaegar and Aerys' eyes on her breasts, the very reason she had worn a dress with a modest neckline.

"Your son is beautiful," Rhaella said, smiling as Jon frowned and crawled towards the skirt of the queens dress. Rhaella picked him up and Lyanna noticed the slight swell to her stomach. "Such a handsome boy. And those eyes. He'll see more than most."

"That's what Tyrion said." Lyanna smiled as she thought of the boy back at the Rock. Tyrion had been like another brother to her and was kind to Jon.

"He's smarter than Tywin credits him." Rhaella stood and handed Jon to Lyanna, him hiding his face in her stomach. "I need to apologize for the...compliment my husband payed you last night. And in front of the other Lannisters. I dismissed Joanna for a reason, to spare her from my husband. After this tourney I suggest you stay in the Westerlands until you fade from the kings mind."

"Will that ever truly happen?" Lyanna gave a shudder at the thought.

"One can only hope."

* * *

Cersei didn't want to spend lunch with Rhaella and Lyanna, especially after dinner last night. But the queen had demanded, not requested.  _The one time the woman will ever show some kind of backbone._

But still Cersei showed to lunch and sat down beside the two women, taking in their appearances. Rhaella’s dress was lavender and made of a soft velvet. The color was pretty on the queen, though the style and cut was clearly designed to draw eyes towards her slightly swollen stomach and away from the bruises and scratches on her arms and cheeks. Her silver curls remained unstyled as always and was tucked behind her ears. Lyanna on the other hand wore a dress of dark blue, accenting her pale skin and dark hair. The neckline was modest and the sleeves long. Her hair had a simple Northern style about it and tumbled down her back, the long curls longer than Cersei's had ever been.

Beside the two of them in her grand and revealing dress of crimson and gold, Cersei looked like a queen beside two lowborn ladies. Even Aegon beside Jon looked more royal and regal than his younger cousin.

"Cersei," Rhaella said with a soft smile. "I was just telling Lady Lyanna of the tourney in a week."

"Ah, yes." Cersei smirked. "Aegon’s tourney for his nameday."

"He is quite bigger than I expected." Lyanna said, the tone Cersei Cottle never quite decipher making an appearance and seeing Cersei on edge. "But I suppose a king must be built for battle if necessary."

Cersei smiled and rolled her eyes. "I see Jon takes after the Stark build as well. Slim and small. Are you and Jaime certain you'll have any more children?"

"Mayhaps we will." Lyanna's face grew cold and hard. "I don't see why it matters."

"The world can always do with more children." Rhaella interrupted softly. "Especially Casterly Rock. It's so large and so quiet without children running about. And I've heard of how close you are to your brothers, Lyanna. Jon would likely be as close to his siblings and...only children are often so lonely."

Cersei was about to make a comment but saw how Aegon crawled towards Lyanna and tugged on the skirts of her dress.

"Up. Up." Aegon held his arms up and giggled as Lyanna smiled softly and lifted him to allow the prince to sit in her lap.

"Motherhood suits you, darling." Rhaella’s smile was soft and sweet and it took everything in Cersei to not scream at the Stark bitch to let her son down.

 Lyanna smiled and said, "I'm sure I'm nothing compared to you. I've had no influence to go off of besides Old Nan."

"Who's Old Nan?" Cersei didn't mean to sound over critical, but she knew Lyanna wouldn't care. The whore could deal with a simple question.

"An old wetnurse from many years ago." Lyanna smiled as she spoke. "She was like a grandmother to my brothers and myself. She'd tell stories and old wives tales and try to keep us out of trouble."

Cersei kept quiet and watched as Jon stared at her. Those eyes so dark they looked black stating into her own emerald ones. It unsettled her more than she was willing to admit, so she sat back and downed her wine - ignoring the food in front of her.

* * *

Rhaella hadn't meant to favor Lyanna at lunch. But Cersei could be very difficult and the queen needed to see the future of her own house alongside House Lannister.

Even the sight of the heirs to the houses was enough to give Rhaella hope. She hadn't seen much of her grandson, a fact that saddened her beyond all belief, but he had the Targaryen look and demeanor. The only thing that troubled her about Aegon was how he would search for attention from Cersei only to turn to Lyanna when he was denied it.

For Jon to turn to Lyanna was expected. She was his mother and even then she'd heard tales of the Northern girl raising her Northern son in the Northern ways. Jon hadn't even minded when Lyanna would hold Aegon or help him play with her own son.

The boys hadn't gotten along as perfectly as she'd hoped. They seemed to tolerate each other, but they clearly did not care for the other in the same way that Rhaegar cared for Viserys. And for the boys to look so different that they'd never guess they'd be cousins until the were older and taught of their family lineage.

Then she thought of the child in her stomach. A little Targaryen prince or princess that would grow up alongside Aegon and raven possibly Jon. A little child with silver hair and violet eyes and Rhaella prayed to the Mother that it would be soft and sweet and not cruel and harsh like its father.

Rhaella readied herself for the first day if the tourney, Viserys jumping up and down with excitement and Ayres watching her - his eyes filled with the same lustful look Rhaegar kept giving Lyanna. Her family, complicated and difficult. But gods they were  _hers._ She may despise Ayres and all he's done since becoming king, but her sons and grandson and even this new child had all of her love. She would be a better mother than she had been before, Rhaella decided. She wouldn't be as distant as she had been with Viserys and she wouldn't be as weak as she had been while Rhaegar was growing. She would be a strong queen for this little dragon.

As the first joust began she sent a quick prayer to the Mother, begging for this child to be a sweet little princess.


	11. Aegon’s Tourney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the houses mentioned are actual houses from the books

Jaime knew his wife decently at this point in their marriage. He knew that when she disappeared with Jon some days that she was really practicing her swordsmanship on that rundown bridge not too far away from the Casterly Rock. He knew that she sent regular letters to her brothers, Benjen and Brandon responding more often than Ned did. He knew that she missed Winterfell and the North. He knew that she would give anything to see Winterfell and it's godswood once more.

So he knew the moment that she sat beside him with Jon after talking to her brothers, who sat not too far away, that something was wrong.

"What is it?" He took her hand and leaned in, a good cover considering Cersei had warned him about Varys' little birds that could be anywhere.

"My father's dying." There was some fear in her eyes. "Ned will be Lord of Winterfell soon."

"He'll do well," Jaime said as he moved back.

"Oh, I have no doubts about Ned's abilities." She began to bounce Jon on her lap. "But Brandon will arrive to the tourney tomorrow with Ashara and she's pregnant."

Jaime tried not to make a face, but his eyes drifted to Catelyn. He had seen her around Harrenhal sometimes and from what he had seen she cared for Brandon deeply, possibly even loved him. Then he left for another woman, forcing her to marry his brother. Jaime wouldn't put it past the woman to be angry if she saw Ashara's swollen stomach.

He wondered if how Catelyn felt towards Ashara was how Cersei felt towards Lyanna. But Cersei had left him for Rhaegar and Jaime had found companionship with Lyanna. If Cersei hated Lyanna for taking him away from her then she should focus on the fact that  _she_ left  _him_.

"Are you alright?" Lyanna's question pulled him from his musings.

"Yes. Just a little tired." Jaime gave a smile that was met with a raised brow.

"If you say so." Lyanna turned her attention back to Jon and Jaime felt a slight sting in his chest for lying.

It wasn't as though he hadn't lied to her before. They both knew that chances were they'd lie about something. It was apart of their rules. The only rules Jaime had ever  _wanted_ to follow and he hadn't even realized why until recently.

Lyanna intrigued him. She was fierce and independent and strong and hard, everything he expected from the North. And yet, she had her soft moments. Her vulnerable moments. She was incredibly kind to Tyrion and he saw easily how much she loved Jon. She was understanding when a common folk would enter to complain about certain conditions. Lyanna listened to every possible side she could before making up her mind. There was compassion and empathy underneath her skin of ice.

The tourney went on well into the day, Jaime and Lyanna making comments about each joust and knight who was riding. It reminded Jaime of the tourney at Harrenhal, their ongoing commentary and japes of how they both were better than all the knights competing. Jon had moved to sit in Jaime's lap and he felt pride swell in his chest at his son.

Jon pointed to knight after knight, speaking some form of childish gibberish that only Jon understood. Jaime quizzed Lyanna on the Southron houses. She obviously knew houses from the Westerlands well, but other houses seemed to allude her.

Jaime pointed towards a banner, a yellow centaur that held a drawn bow and arrow on a white field, "And that house is?"

"Um...they must be from...the Reach? "

"Correct."

"So then they're...possibly a lower house."

Jaime thought it over. "Not necessarily a high or low house."

"House...Chester?"

"Caswell."

"Right," Lyanna said. "Alright, I can do this. Give me another one."

Japes eyes scanned the crowd his eyes landing on a red apple on a golden field. "That one," he said pointing to it.

"Easy, House Fossoway."

"Of?"

"It's a red apple, so they must be of Cider Hall."

"Very good. And the green apples are of?"

"New Barrel?"

"Yes."

Lyanna smiled, confidence coming off of her in waves.

"Last one," Jaime said, pointing to the white skull wearing a golden crown on a black field.

"Hardly a challenge. House Manwoody."

"Impressive. How'd you know that?"

"They're in Dorne and Brandon sent letters talking of the houses down there."

Lyanna smirked and Jaime kissed her cheek, the action causing both to freeze for a moment before Lyanna returned the gesture.

* * *

Cersei knew better than to be envious of Lyanna. The Stark whore was beneath her; from the frozen North and although she married into the richest house in Westeros, Cersei was a princess and future queen. It still didn't erase the sting in her chest as she watched everyone react to Lyanna.

Not only was Jaime clearly enamored with the whore, Rhaegar and Aerys were clearly lusting after her. Rhaella preferred Lyanna. Viserys wouldn't shut up about how beautiful she was. Selyse kept mentioning how Lyanna seemed to love and care for Jon more than any other mother she'd seen. Even worse Aegon would actively seek her out if she was in the same room as he. It was beginning to drive her mad.

The feast that night was grand and soothed Cersei a little as all were reminded this was being held for a future king. She asked Jaime for a dance and he, oddly enough, reluctantly accepted.

"Not pleased to see your dear twin?" Cersei asked.

"I'm always happy to see you." Jaime gave a tired smile that Cersei thought didn't suit his face. "You thrive here."

"I was born to be queen," Cersei said as Maggy's words rang through her head. _A l_ _ong life for a queen with little love given by the small folk. A golden crown and a golden shroud for a lion willing to kill._

"Father did always promise you'd be queen one day." Jaime's smile was more natural and she could see some light in those catlike eyes of her dear twin.

"Father always keeps his promises." Cersei smirked and leaned in closer. "I've missed you."

"Clearly not enough to send letters."

Cersei took a step back as the song ended and pulled Jaime into a dark corner of the hall where few could see them.

"Aerys has every letter that arrives checked. We'd have to keep our relationship more secretive than it already is."

"What relationship?" Jaime asked. "You've been getting along fine with Rhaegar when he isn't staring at my wife. And Aegon truly is a Targaryen child."

"I am not the only one who seems to have moved on." Cersei glared in the direction of Lyanna. The whore was smiling and laughing with two of her brothers, Brandon still not due to arrive for some time.

"At least with Lyanna I can be myself with no consequences. And with father here as Hand I have no doubt he's busy running the kingdom and keeping you safe from Aerys." Jaime's voice dropped to below a whisper and Cersei’s heart began to race as she leaned in to hear him.

Cersei was about to speak, suggest that he spend the night in her bed and not the Stark whore's, when a collective gasp filled the hall. The twins turned and Cersei watched as Jaime rushed towards a collapsed Lyanna. The world seemed to move in slow motion as the feast came to a halt and everyone watched as Jaime carried his wife out of the hall, Benjen following behind with Jon in his arms while Eddard stayed and comforted Catelyn who seemed close to tears at what had just happened.

* * *

Lyanna wasn't fully sure what had happened. All she had been certain of was waking up in a dark room and vomiting off the edge of her bed before falling back asleep. The next time she awoke it was bright, birds chirping in the air and laughter coming from outside the window, and her bones were aching terribly. She turned to see Jon sitting in his cradle and staring at her with red eyes before sleep claimed her again.

She was unaware of how long she passed between sleep and consciousness, but every time she released what little contents her stomach held it was always cleaned up. Until one day, however long it had been since she first awoke, Jaime was by her side and whispering something to Jon as he held him.

A groan of discomfort caused Jaime's attention snapped to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." Lyanna winced as she shifted herself a little higher. "What happened?"

"Maester Pycelle says whatever illness this is may have been brought on from a trauma of almost dying after childbed." Jaime's grib tightened on Jon slightly.

"But...that was nearly a year ago." Lyanna stared at Jon as he crawled out of Jaime's grip and onto her lap. "How can-"

"I don't know," Jaime said before dropping his voice to a whisper. "If Pycelle wasn't loyal to my father, I would not trust the man. Luckily for us all he cares for is the future of House Lannister."

"Which means?" Lyanna whispered, remembering Catelyn speaking of little spies reporting to the Master of Whispers Varys.

"He'll do all in his power to find a cure should this happen again." Jaime's eyes never left Lyanna as she sat up again nd smiled softly at Jon. "I was worried about you."

"You were?" Lyanna's eyes snapped to him and green met grey; emerald met steel.

"Well," Jaime's tone become light as he continued, "I was bored for the rest of the tourney. No one besides your brothers and their wives to sit with. Brandon was far too roudy, Ned was too quiet, and Benjen is still a child."

Lyanna laughed and shook her head.

"Not to mention Catelyn and Ashara were cordial at best. I don't think dear Cat liked seeing Ashara and Brandon so openly affectionate on top of that swollen stomach."

"Catelyn does seem the type to hold a grudge, whether she'll admit it or not." Lyanna began to play with Jon's curls, seemingly far longer than they had been days ago.

"Rhaegar won the tourney again and named Cersei Queen of Love and Beauty as he should have back at Harrenhal."

Lyanna nodded and sighed. "He never should have crowned me then."

"It seems Targaryens have a thing for Lannister wives reccently." Jaime's voice tightened and Lyanna thought if the tapestries and paintings of Joanna Lannister back at Casterly Rock. The long sunshine curls and those soft emerald eyes, almost the same catlike ones of Jaime, beside that soft smile. Lyanna had once seen Tyrion staring at a painting of Joanna when she was pregnant with him, Jaime and Cersei by her side and smiling up at her as she smiled softly at Jaime. Tyrion jokingly called it the only happy family portrait the Lannisters had with him in it.

"Well this Lannister wife will be glad to return to Casterly Rock." Lyanna smiled and met Jaime's eyes, both realizing in the same moment it was the first time she ever revered to herself as a Lannister.

"Once you're healed enough we'll leave as soon as possible."

* * *

Tywin never ceased to terrify Lyanna. He always liked so imposing; silent demeanor and that stony face that only ever seemed to shift from impassive to disappointed. Now standing before him as she was about to leave with Jaime for Casterly Rock, Lyanna was shaking where she stood.

"I want expecting you to see us off," Lyanna said, keeping her voice quiet. "I'd have thought you'd be busy with the council and the king."

"I can always deal with those duties later in the day. Seeing my son and his wife off is not something that happens every day." Although it felt like approval, to be somewhat acknowledged as apart of his family, Tywin’s face never shifted from the impassive feature Lyanna had begun to expect from her goodfather.

"Thank you, my lord."

Lyanna's attention turned to Jon as he began to fuss, his eyes still slightly bloodshot from all his crying the night before.

"Father." Jaime sounded surprised as he came to stand beside Lyanna. "Is there something I've forgotten?"

Lyanna wanted to focus on the conversation, but with how much Tywin scared her and how Jon didn't seem to be faring well at the moment her mind was elsewhere. She was pulled from her worries briefly when Tywin called her name.

"Aerys was not wrong to compare you to Joanna," he said. "However that means you had best stay in the Westerlands. We don't need any more tragedy to come to this house."

"Of course, my lord." Lyanna nodded and gave a tiny curtsy as he abs Jaime said farewell.

"Your father terrifies me." Lyanna told Jaime once they were finally on the road, Jon still being fussy.

"I expect that is exactly what he wants."

 


	12. Trying

Lyanna was not desperate for another child. She was perfectly happy with her son, her quiet and lonely son. But she felt it would be understandable for her to disire children after what seemed like every other woman in Westeros had become pregnant or reccently given birth.

Brandon and Ashara's daughter had been born, Alerie they decided to call her, and not even a month later Margaery Tyrell had been born. Later on the little princess Daenerys Targaryen had been born, the event followed by a letter from King's Landing that told of Aerys demanding Jon be betrothed to her - though why he did was omitted and even a letter from Tywin did not reveal much of an answer. Then Ned sent a letter saying that Catelyn was expecting only days before it was announced that Cersei was pregnant again.

To Lyanna almost every woman in the seven kingdoms was having children. It didn't make her desperate to have more, but it did get her thinking about how lonely Jon was at times with only Tyrion, who was nine years his senior, to play with. The thought was popping into her head more and more often. Her dream of the white and black wolves alongside two golden lions and the brown lion-wolf hybrids was happening almost every night. That mixed with Maggy's words, eight maned wolves running around, only higtened her thoughts of more children.

Jaime had picked up on it, although she suspected it was only because Tyrion had caught on and mentioned it in passing to Jaime. The pair wouldn't necessarily say it was their first fight, there had been plenty before Jon was born, but it was by far the worst.

* * *

"She's infuriating." Jaime didn't get angry with his wife often. Lyanna could be frustrating, but this was something else.

"She wants more children," Tyrion said with a small shrug. "If father was here, he'd tell you that she's doing her job as the lady of this house."

Jaime groaned, rubbing his hand against his forehead. "If father was here, many things would be different."

"That is putting it lightly." Tyrion watched as Jaime sous and started out the window, his eyes watching the waves of the Summer Sea hit the shore below them. "Lyanna clearly has her reasons for wanting another child. Mayhaps you should hear her out."

"I have my reasons as well."

* * *

Lyanna had left Tyrion to watch Jon for a few hours. She was busy hacking away at a tree with a blunted tourney sword she'd nicked from the armory. Hot tears steamed down her face as she hacked with frustration. Bark chipped and flaked off the tree trunk and her arms began to scream in protest with every swing.

Eventually she let the tourney sword drop and took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her face and hiding the tourney sword in the fallen trunk. Beside it lay the sword that Brandon and Ned helped her steal and trained her with in the month before her wedding. She would still practice with it, swinging and pretending to spar against Brandon.

Lyanna smiled softly at the memory of her brothers; the wild wolf in Dorne with his daughter and wife, the quiet wolf ruling Winterfell in their fathers stead, and the wolf pup running about without her to play with. She carefully pulled the sword from its place in the log and held it out in front of her, breathing deep as she went through the motions Brandon had taught her.

A twig snapping caught her attention and she turned rapidly, hair falling from the pile atop her head and sword pointing at her husbands chest with his hands in the air.

The pair stared at each other for a moment and she slowly lowered the sword, grip still tight on the handle.

"I'm not giving up my sword." Lyanna was quick to shut down the notion she might.

"I wasn't going to ask you to," Jaime said, lowering his hands to rest at his sides. "You seem to be decent with handling it."

"Brandon taught me." Lyanna smirked. "Ned helped and I would spar against Benjen when my father wasn't paying attention."

"You're not too bad." Jaime smiled at the thought. Brandon giving her a sword too heavy while Ned carefully critiqued from the side and Benjen bounced on his feet, desperate to spar against his sister. "Although, your arms are too low."

He moved behind her and readjusted her arms.

"Brandon taught you as one would teach a man."

"And that's a bad thing?" Lyanna raised an eyebrow as she focused on her form.

"No. It just means he was focusing in teach you the wrong things." Jaime thought back to watching her pretend to attack an invisible partner. "You're shorter than a man and not nearly as strong. However you have more speed than any other man could possibly hope for."

Lyanna turned her head to him with a small smile on her face. He found himself staring into those gray eyes for longer than he expected. Jaime didn't even realize how far into each other they leaned, how focused they were on each other and not their surroundings, until Lyanna dropped the sword and the thunk brought them back to reality.

She moved away fast and looked at the sky, noting how low the sun was hanginf, before hiding the sword in a fallen tree trunk. Jaime watched in silence as she covered the trunk with twigs and leaves to keep the sword hidden and then let her hair down, the black curls tumbling down like waves.

He held his arm out to her with a teasing smile and she rolled her eyes but begrudgingly accepted it. They walked back to the castle in silence and Lyanna kissed his cheek when they entered before disappearing to her chambers.

* * *

There were times when all Lyanna did for a day was brush and care for Winter, the silver her father had gifted her on her wedding night. She'd have Jon sit on a pile of hay or a little chair close by and let him babble - if he was in a speaking mood - or she would talk to him. Today was one of those days. It also seemed that Jon was in a speaking mood.

"Quite the chatterbox today."

Lyanna turned and saw Tyrion walking over and smiling at Jon.

"I suppose he feels the need to speak more often since his nameday will be soon." Lyanna smiled and turned back to brushing Winter.

"Has it truly been over a year since you first arrived?" Tyrion asked with a teasing smile. "Feels like centuries."

Lyanna rolled her eyes, but returned the smile. "Time flies swiftly."

"That it does." Tyrion picked Jon up, the sight comforting yet odd considering how Jon was growing fast and would soon be bigger than his uncle. "I'm sure Jaime has avoided broaching the topic of your...disagreement."

"You know my husband well."

"He  _is_ my brother." Tyrion watched as Jon's small hand reach out to grab strands of his hair. "He also has his reasons for being cautious about more children."

"I am  _not_ begging him for more children." Lyanna snapped and angrily tossed the brush into a bucket by her feet. "I am simply telling him that it would not go amiss for us to have more."

Tyrion handed her Jon, her son gently tracing the fabric of her dress and watching with wide eyes as his uncle spoke.

"Mayhaps he worries for your health." Tyrion shrugged and continued. "You did almost die from birthing Jon. Not to mention your collapse and ill health in King's Landing. It could be Jaime believes he is protecting you."

"The only way to protect me is to let me do as I please." Lyanna thought of Winterfell, her thoughts nearly always went to home when she was stressed. But this time her mind went to her own mother, Lyarra. She'd given Rickard four children and only after Benjen's birth did her health begin to decline...and at a rapid rate.

Tyrion's voice was dangerously soft as he said, "From what I've heard, the only way to protect you would be to make to Targaryens forget you exist."

* * *

Jon got the pox and Jaime felt his heart drop. Lyanna wasn't any better, sitting by his bed for hours or going to the godswood and praying for their son to get better. Even Tyrion began to worry more than Jaime had expected. Tywin sent but one letter, saying that Jaime and Lyanna should have another heir souls Jon pass.

Cersei sent no letters.

Jaime stopped in the doorway of the chambers Jon was being kept in, Lyanna by his crib with bloodshot eyes.

"Has he woken?" Jaime asked, carefully taking a step towards his family.

"Not since yesterday." Lyanna's voice was hoarse from all the crying asked done in the past week. "Maester Creylen says...he says we should be prepared for the worst."

It hurt Jaime more than he was willing to admit to see both his son and wife suffering for such a length of time. Jon had been fussy since King's Landing a few months back, but he had believed Jon to be recovering and to be getting better. He placed a gentle hand on Lyanna's shoulder and she turned to face him, tears shinning in her steel eyes.

Jaime opened his mouth to say something, to  _try_ and comfort Lyanna, but nothing came out. Lyanna held the hand that rested on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I have hope he'll survive," she said. "I  _have_ to hope."

Another month passes with Jon neither worsening or recovering and Jaime begins to debate on whether to contact Maester Pycelle to see if the man would be willing to help save the future lord of Lannister. The birth of Cersei and Rhaegar’s next child, a prince named Aemon, did nothing to make Jaime or Lyanna feel better. Especially since the announcement was followed by a letter from Tywin stating that Jaime and Lyanna should have another heir soon or he would be forced to take action.

It didn't take much more convincing for Jaime and Lyanna to start laying together once more.

* * *

Lyanna was sitting by Jon's crib when Tyrion sat beside her, mismatched eyes watching Jon carefully.

"He seems to be better."

"Hardly, but it is better than becoming worse."

"Have you heard anything from your brothers?" Tyrion asked.

"I received a letter from Benjen last night," Lyanna said worth a sigh. "Catelyn has entered birthing bed."

Tyrion nodded and Jon shifted fitfully in his sleep. They stayed in silence until Jaime arrived and Jon awoke. It was only brief, but Lyanna could have sworn that Jon's eyes were not as glazed over as they had been the last time he was awake.

Jon's first name day was rapidly approaching, only a week away, and Lyanna had been given an update from Benjen.

_Lady Catelyn gave birth to a son who has no Stark looks whatsoever. Father seemed pleased with the boy and Ned named him after his dear friend Lord Baratheon. Little Robb is quite the crier, screaming at all hours of the night. Old Nan seems to thinks that this means he'll face a hardship worse than we could ever imagine. But you know I will always protect whatever children you three have._

Lyanna had read the letter aloud to Jon who seemed to perk up the slightest at his uncles vow of protection.

"You've only met Benjen once, but I'll doubt you'll ever remember it." Lyanna spoke softly and stroked Jobs wild and tangled curls as he drifted back to sleep. "I'll have him come by and visit us soon. You'll love him. He's sweet and playful."

She went on until her voice began to hurt and she could have sworn that, as she fell asleep in the chair beside his crib, Jon understood almost every word she had said.

* * *

Tyrion hadn't been surprised by Jon's sudden rebound in health as his nameday neared. The boy was practically a Stark in all but his name and the Starks, though never acknowledged by other houses, were very durable and hard to be rid of. He could imagine his sister finding the letter Jaime sent to Tywin and raging at the idea of the boy not dying. Jaime and Lyanna likely didn't suspect Cersei to despise their son and if Tywin suspected her hatred of the future of House Lannister, he likely doubted she would do something.

Although, it was impossible for her to give the boy the pox, Tyrion had no doubt that she prayed to the Stranger - on the slim chance she actually prayed - for Jon to succumb to the illness and die. Considering he had once caught her praying to the Stranger and muttering his own name, he wouldn't put anything past Cersei. She may have married Rhaegar, but her ambition and lust for power did not stop there. It was obvious she wanted Rhaegar crowned king now and he would not be surprised if she tried to rush that specific coronation so she could become queen faster.

"He'll be fine in a few days," Maester Creylen said. "Likely he will be up and running about as though nothing has happened by his nameday."

The smile on Lyanna's face at hearing that news was almost as good as the look at Jaime's gave when Maester Creylen have the other news.

Lyanna was pregnant again.

Jaime had laughed and smiled the rare and honest smile of his before rushing to Lyanna, picking her up by the waist and twirling her around in a circle. Both laughed and Tyrion could have sworn they would have kissed had Jon not called out for their attention with a loud crash followed by an, "Uh-oh."

"Well," Lyanna said with a laugh as she picked up a smiling Jon from the peeves of broken glass. "I never did like that vase."


	13. House Lannister

Lyanna had gotten used to hearing something crash and be followed by a small "uh-oh". In the past three years Joanna and Cyrenna had joined Jon in the future of House Lannister. Although the girls were only a year apart in age and as close as twins, they looked nothing alike. Joanna was similar to Jon, wild black curls and a longer, more solemn face but with Jaimes catlike eyes shinning with amusement at all times. Little Cyrenna looked more similar to her father, golden curls and sharp angles even at a young age but with Lyanna's steel eyes watching everything carefully.

The three occasionally drove Lyanna near insane with their antics, but gods if she didn't love them with all her heart. She knew Jaime felt the same way. He played with them often and it seemed as though he was just a tad bit more affectionate with the girls. True he loved Jon and would pretend to spar against him with little sticks Jon found in the gardens - but his heart belonged to Joanna and Cyrenna. They had him wrapped about their little fingers and he couldn't bring himself to complain. He'd toss them a little higher in the air and hold them just a little tighter when they cried and he cheered them up. The sight never failed to warm Lyanna's heart.

The raven arrived on a slow and lazy day. Jaime hadn't any duties that needed his attention first thing in the morning, at least that was what he claimed, and was spending the day in the garden with his wife and children. Jon was pretend sparring against Jaime with twigs while the girls sat off to the side. Lyanna was watching and commenting on their forms to Joanna and Cyrenna as the elder braided her sisters curls.

"Ah," Jaime said as he fell dramatically to the ground. "Defeated by my own son."

"He's a better swordsman than you are and he's four," Lyanna said with a laugh.

Cyrenna giggled as Jaime picked her up and peppered her cheek with kisses. Joanna pouted, but a hug from Jon - who was panting and sweaty - soothed her and got her to smile and laugh.

"I'd wager he'll be the best swordsman the Westerlands has ever seen." Jaime smiled, not noticing Lyanna's thoughts travel to Maggy's words.

She tired not to think of it often, but after Cyrenna had been born her mind would travel back to that leento.  _Eight maned wolves will run about the Rock, wild and ready for the Long Night. The Prince that was Promised fast approaches and will grow to be the greatest swordsman in the Westerlands._

Jon, Joanna, and Cyrenna. The first the of the eight children she and Jaime were prophesied to have. And if Maggy was to truly be believed, Jon was the Prince that was Promised since he was born not too long after that tourney. And Lyanna's dream only added to what she expected. Jon and Joanna were more Stark like than Cyrenna, making them the white and black wolves from her dream and Cyrenna was one of the two golden lions.

"Lady Lyanna," a voice said, pulling her attention from her musings.

"Maester Creylen." Lyanna's smile died when she saw the look on his face. "What is it?"

"A letter from your brother."

"Which one?" Jaime asked, putting Jon on his shoulders.

"Lord Eddard."

Lyanna sighed as she took the letter from Creylen. "Oh, Ned."

"What does it say?"

She paused and read over the letter a second and third time. "My father's passed away."

Jaime sighed, setting Jon back on the ground, and said, "I'm sorry Lyanna. I know you loved him."

"Thank you."

Her voice was quiet and she felt her heart plunge when Creylen said, "I'm afraid that's not all. A letter from King Aerys."

Jaime and Lyanna both tensed. They had hoped the the years of relative silence from the throne had meant Aerys and Rhaegar were too busy ruling to think of Lyanna.

"What does it say?" Jaime asked, donning his lord of Casterly Rock voice.

"The king wants you to come to court to discuss a proposition he has in mind."

"Thank you." Jaime took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'll write back this evening."

Creylen nodded and left the garden, patting Cyrenna's head as he left.

"Don't make me go," Lyanna said. "I can't go back there."

"You won't have to." Jaime walked towards her and gently lifted her chin. "Look at me. I'll write and say you need time to recover from your father's death. You'll stay here while I go. If we both stay Aerys will think we're plotting against him."

"Don't take the girls." Lyanna looked at her husband pleadingly. "Take Jon if you must, but let me keep Joanna and Cyrenna here. I couldn't stand to think of them in that  _hell_."

"I don't want them coming either." Jaime hugged her tightly, ignoring the tears that began to stain his shoulders. "I'll take Jon with me. If Tyrion wants to go he can come as well."

"I'll write Benjen and tell him to come visit." Lyanna took a deep breath, memorizing the scent of her husband - salt from the sea breeze. "He'll want to see the girls and...I could use some comfort from him."

Jaime let her pull away slowly and kissed her forehead. "I'll write him as well. Hopefully he'll arrive as swiftly as possible."

* * *

Jaime, Jon, and Tyrion left a week after the letters had arrived. Lyanna had watched from a window with the girls beside her as they rode off in the early morning light. It wouldn't take them too long to reach King’s Landing, but neither Jaime nor Tyrion were willing to let Aerys think something was wrong. Benjen was already well on his way to Casterly Rock.

Arriving in King's Landing was strange. The last time Jaime had been here was years ago. Jon had been a babe and Lyanna was by his side. Now Jon was actually speaking sentences and Lyanna was back at Casterly Rock, back home, with their daughters. Gods he missed his girls.

The first night was brought about by a private dinner with the royal family and was followed by a discussion between Jaime, his father, and King Aerys.  _At least,_ Jaime thought as he sat in front of the aging king while Tywin stood off to the side,  _my father knows how to reign in Aerys._

"How is your wife?" Aerys asked the moment the door to his solar was closed. His voice was just as hoarse and scratchy as Jaime remembered.

"Lyanna is well," Jaime said.

"Then why is she not here?" Aerys watched him, beady eyes searching for any possible scent of treason.

"Her father recently passed away and she wished to mourn at home."

"With those daughters of yours." Aerys voice caused Tywin to straighten and watch his son carefully. "I should like to meet them. What is the eldest girls name again?"

"Joanna." Jaime kept his hands in his lap, desperate not to curl them into fists. That would be a sign of aggression and Aerys would  _not_ stand for that.

"And does she look anything like her namesake?"

Jaime could see his father was desperate to change the subject, to move passed his beloved wife. But few told the king what to do and lived.

"Only her eyes," Jaime said easily. "The rest of her is Stark."

Aerys nodded and leaned back, long fingernails picking at scabs on his arms. "Your wife made quite the impression on my family when she was here last."

_Hopefully her only trip to this damned nest of vipers._

"Viserys has gotten quite the interest in the Westerlands."

Tywin and Jaime both tensed at those words.

"And he wished to squire under you. Which I'll only allow under a few terms."

Jaime thought of the way Aerys and Rhaegar’s eyes followed Lyanna. How they were always asking if she had gotten better at the tourney. How the crown of roses for the Queen of Love and Beauty was a mix of white and blue. How Rhaegar had almost demanded to enter Lyanna's room to see her before she had recovered. How both wanted to say a personal goodbye to her before she left.

"My daughter will marry your son and I thought a trade would work. A son for a son." Jaime almost screamed at the thought of Jon being left here. "But your father has given me a better proposal. Tywin can be smart. He has rare moments of genius."

_My father's always been a genius. Much better in this game of thrones than you._

"So Viserys will squire under you until it's time for him to marry that damned Martell girl," Aerys said, hatred on his lips as he spoke of the Martells. "Daenerys will accompany him. In return your second daughter will return with Daenerys when I call for her and act as her handmaiden. Should you have another son, he will squire under Rhaegar until he's deemed ready."

"A gracious offer, Your Grace," Jaime said.

"And you  _will_ take it." Aerys smiled a cruel smile, almost a grimace. "If not I'll have your lovely bride carry my next dragon."

"Of course, Your Grace. When would you like for me to take on Viserys and Daenerys?"

"Take them with you when you leave next week." Aerys waved a hand and began to pick at a scab again. "Do not forget about the second daughter and son, should you have one."

* * *

Benjen laughed as he tossed Cyrenna into the air, Joanna hanging onto his left leg and giggling with her sister.

Lyanna laughed as Benjen lifted Cyrenna to be face level with him and began to pepper her face with kisses.

"Stop." Joanna's laughter broke through as she spoke. "Stop Uncle Ben. Only father can do that."

"Well then." Benjen put Cyrenna down on the grass. "I should hate to make him angry. I suppose I  _must_ stop then."

"No." Cyrenna tugged on his pant leg.

"No, what?"

"No!"

"She likes to say no." Lyanna smiled as Joanna jumped up as Creylen entered the gardens. "Good morning, maester. Is everything alright?"

"Just fine." Creylen smiled at Joanna, pulling a sweet for her and a second for her sister from his sleeves. "A letter from Jaime in King's Landing."

"Thank you," Lyanna said as she took the letter. "I'll write back later today."

He nodded and left. Benjen sat down beside her as she opened the letter.

"And what tales of the Targaryens does my good brother have for us today?" He laughed as Cyrenna sat in his lap and laid her head against his stomach.

"A lot." Lyanna sighed. "Aerys has demanded that Jaime let Viserys squire for him. While that happens Daenerys will be here until he calls for her."

"And when he does call for her?" Benjen could sense Lyanna's worry.

"Daenerys will return with Cyrenna as a handmaiden. Furthermore, if we have another son he'll have to squire under Rhaegar."

"If you don't follow through?" Benjen hated to think of such an option, hated to even ask the words. But Ned and Catelyn constantly reminded him that the worst must be thought of to prevent it.

"He didn't say. But I know it would not be good. So, we do as Aerys commands."

"Don't worry." Benjen took her hands in his, smiling at his beautiful older sister. "You can protect yourself. Clearly your swordsmanship has improved since I last saw. I'm certain Jaime helped. You're both strong. No need to fear a feeble king who's miles away."

* * *

Jon hadn't wanted to leave King's Landing. The week he spent there was too short and yet was some of the most fun he'd ever had. Aegon had been fun to play with, even if he was incredibly hesitant when they pretended to fight with sticks, and Daenerys - Dany as she told him to call her - was almost as good as Joanna when they roughhoused. Viserys was kind enough, though he often only asked about Jaime and Lyanna. But leaving Aemon behind was the best thing about leaving. His eyes were green like Joanna's and Jaime's, but they had a certain edge to them that made Jon think of the king. He'd even heard someone whisper that Aemon was almost  _too much_ like the king.

But if leaving King's Landing meant leaving behind both Aemon and the king, than Jon was perfectly alright with it. The trip home was made even better because Viserys and Dany were traveling with them. And with the prince and princess came the kingsguard Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. Jaime had said that Ser Arthur was a skilled knight and Jon knew his father never lied.

"What's Casterly Rock like?" Dany asked the night they finally reached the Westerlands.

Jon knew it was ridiculous to think so, but the air in the Westerlands felt better. It felt  _normal_ to him. King's Landing's air felt strange and just  _wrong_.

"It's beautiful," Jon said quickly, almost jumping up and down in his chair at the inn they were staying at. "Even more so than the Red Keep."

"Not possible," Viserys said. "No castle is more beautiful than the Red Keep."

"Casterly Rock is!" Dany smiled as Jon continued. "It's huge like a mountain and we have the prettiest gardens and we have gold under it and mother always says that the best part is how pretty the sunset is on the sea."

"I still don't think it's possible." Viserys stuck his nose in the air and Jon changed his mind about the prince. He could be nice, but he was too stubborn and annoying. Dany was still amazing though.

The day he saw Casterly Rock come into view Jon could have sworn he was already hearing Joanna and Cyrenna laugh as they ran about the gardens. He and Jaime had wanted to ride ahead and race each other to the castle, to hug Lyanna and play with Joanna and Cyrenna. But Tyrion had said they  _had_ to stay with Viserys and Dany until they reached the castle. It was long and every step closer to the castle Jon felt more and more at home.

Lyanna met them when they finally arrived in a pretty dress of blue with Joanna and Cyrenna standing by her feet. Jon ran to them and quickly hugged his sisters before he jumped into his mother's waiting arms.

"Did you miss me, mother?" Jon asked.

"Every day you were gone." She laughed and kissed his dark curls.

"I grew bigger."

"You did. It was the first thing I noticed."

Lyanna put him down and curtsied at Viserys and Dany before saying, "It's an honor to have you stay here, your highness."

"The king thanks you for letting us stay as guests," Viserys said easily.

Joanna frowned at him and Jon knew she didn't like the prince either. He'd tell her how annoying he was later. Later came when she and Cyrenna dragged him and Dany to the tilt yard where they had another guest.

"He's uncle Benjen," Joanna said tugging on his arm. "He's mother's brother."

Jon couldn't deny he was related to their mother. He had the same wild curls that Lyanna had given both him and Joanna and his eyes were the same steel gray as Cyrenna's. The man was even slim and tall like their mother. He was a Stark, there was no doubt about that.

"Uncle Benjen!" Joanna ran to him, interrupting his sparing session with a Lannister guard and jumped into his arms the moment he dropped his sword. "Jon and father are back."

"Well then I must meet them." His voice was light and filled with laughter. "Now where is this brother of yours?"

Joanna jumped down and grabbed him by his hand before running back to where Jon stood with Dany and Cyrenna. Cyrenna grabbed onto his leg and smiled up at him.

"You must be Jon," he said with an easy smile. "You look like your mother very much."

"Thank you." Jon smiled up at him before pulling Dany forward. "This is Dany. She's a princess and she's pretty."

"Very pretty." Benjen's smile became more reserved and he knelt before Dany. "Wonderful to meet you, your highness."

"He looks like you only bigger." Dany laughed and smiled at him. "I like you."

"Well that is a comfort to hear." Benjen's smile returned to what it was before and Jon decided he liked this uncle of his.

"Where's Tyrion?" Joanna asked.

"Back with father." Jon tugged on Benjen's sleeve, getting the man to kneel, and whispered in his ear quite loudly, "He's our  _other_ uncle. He's a dwarf."

"So I've heard." Benjen laughed and ruffled Jon's curls. "I'm sure Ned and Brandon would be glad to meet you as well."

"Who are they?" Jon asked.

"My brothers," Benjen said.

"You have brothers?" Jon's eyes widened and he smiled at the thought of having a brother. "I want one, but all I have is sisters."

"I quite like your sisters," Benjen said.

"Don't tell them," Jon whispered in his ear again, "but I like them too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the focus on Lyanna and Jaime and their kids, but I just love these two so much and they would've been so good together. Next up will be some of the Targaryens and maybe a visit to Winterfell. Also before you go on a rant about how Jon's views on other characters is wrong; remember he's four and four year-olds tend to exaggerate everything


	14. House Targaryen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last week was prom week for me so I've been a little bit busy

Rhaella had sobbed when Viserys and Daenerys left the Red Keep, left King's Landing, to go to Casterly Rock with Jaime and Tyrion and Jon. Cersei pitied the woman.  _So weak to cry so openly. Gods this kingdom could use a better queen._

Shortly after the little prince and princess, Cersei shuddered to use those titles in relation to them, left Aerys took Rhaella to his chamber to create a fourth dragon. Rhaegar had Aegon and Aemon in his solar where he demanded Cersei spend her midday meal with him.

"What do you know of Jon?" Was the first thing he said to her when she entered his solar.

"Is that anyway to say hello to your wife?"

"Don't be mad, mother," Aegon said, tugging on the skirts of her dress as she sat down. "Father just wants to know more about our cousin."

Cersei stared at Rhaegar with a raised eyebrow. "Why the sudden interest in Jon?"

"He is heir to Casterly Rock and House Lannister," Rhaegar said. "And yet he looks nothing like a Lannister."

"That would be thanks to Lyanna." Cersei pursed her lips. "From what Jaime told me the first two look more like Starks than Lannisters."

"Gold yielding to coal." Rhaegar nodded. "Did you spent much time with him while he was here?"

"Mother was too busy to play with Jon." Aegon said.

"But you and Aemon played with him?"

"I didn't." Aemon looked offended that Rhaegar would suggest a thing. Cersei smirked. He had her eyes, he was  _her_ son. "He played with Aegon and Dany. Dany likes him too much."

Aegon’s voice was quiet as he said, "They're betrothed. If she likes him then won't it be good?"

"Love is not necessary for marriage," Cersei said. "She's a fool if she loves the boy."

"Jon is fun." Aegon smiled and climbed into Cersei's lap. "He played with me."

Cersei rolled her eyes at the same time Aemon did. Aemon didn't play with Aegon because Aegon would cry if Aemon was rough. Her younger son was more a warrior than her eldest.  _What good does a poor warrior make as a king?_

"Did Jaime say anything about how Jon acts at home?"

"No." Cersei's voice was sharp and Rhaegar seemed only slightly shocked at that fact. "Why does it matter? He's not one of your sons. If you would like to know I'd suggest asking Jaime or Lyanna. I have been quite busy with Aegon and Aemon,  _our_ sons. Now if that is all I'm feeling rather heated and would like to rest."

Aegon scrambled off of her lap before she stood up, giving a mock curtsy to her husband, and left to go back to her own chambers.

* * *

Rhaella sat alone in her chambers the night Viserys and Daenerys left with the Lannisters to go to the Westerlands. She hadn't been able to conceal her tears and Aerys had taken advantage of her weakened state. She'd hardly been able to fight him off, though she never was very successful when she wasn't distracted by her youngest children leaving her. Now she was staring out her window at the city below her and wondering if her children were safe.

Surely Jaime knew better than to allow anything to happen to Viserys and Daenerys. If anything touched a hair on their head without their permission Aerys would burn him alive, and sweet little Jon too most likely. Not to mention Ser Arthur Dayne was to watch over them by both request of Rhaegar and demand of Aerys. It was one of the few things her husband and eldest ever agreed upon. It had made her almost suspicious, but the reminder that she was losing two of her only three children when they were still so young for who knew how long, kept her from thinking about it too carefully.

A knock on the door made her stiffen. She prayed to the Father that Aerys was done for the day, for the whole year truthfully. She relaxed when Rhaegar called out softly, "Mother."

"Darling." She turned and smiled at him. Her smile dropped when she saw the rage in his eyes. "Don't."

"If he was not the king I would take his head myself for all he's done to you." Rhaegar's voice was low and poisonous.

"Darling," she said, standing and walking to him. She took his hands in her own and smiled softly. "I know this is...difficult, but we cannot do anything. Your father is king and his guards will defend him.  _Always_."

"When I'm king you will be safe from him. He will  _never_ hurt you again. I swear it."

Rhaella's smile turned sad and she hugged her son tightly as she sobbed. She had sworn during her pregnancy with Daenerys that she would  _always_ be there for her. She'd sworn to all seven gods that she would be a better mother. Now Aerys had taken that chance away from her.

She knew Rhaegar was devoted to keeping both the kingdom and herself safe from Aerys wrath, if only he could spend that devotion elsewhere.

"Tell me of my grandsons," she said, pulling away and smoothing his doublet.

"Aegon is quiet as ever."

"He takes after his father."

"Aemon is...he's certainly Cersei's son. He spends most of his days glaring or pouting at something or someone."

"The lioness gave you a silver lion."

"And Jon-"

"Jon?" Rhaella’s breath hitched. "He is Tywin’s grandson."

"Possibly." Rhaegar sat her down on her bed and spoke gently. "I know you will be ashamed of this, but at the Tourney of Harrenhal I spent a night in Lyanna's embrace."

"Rhaegar-"

"I understand."

"I raised you better than to seek another woman out for pleasure." Rhaella chastised him. "You are  _not_ your father."

"No," Rhaegar said. "But you've been closest to Jon out of all the Targaryens in this castle. You've seen his eyes. Both father and I agree that they cannot belong to Jaime. And no Stark has had eyes that dark. In certain lights...I think they even look indigo."

"Rhaegar!" Rhaella couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "There is no proof to any of this. She spent a single night in your embrace. Not every night in someone's bed leads to a child, Rhaegar."

"Jon is my son." Rhaegar's eyes darkened. Rhaella had always believed he looked like her, took after her in both looks and nature. But in this moment, she saw how much like his father he could be. "I know it in my heart. Just as you know how all of us are your children."

"There is a difference, Rhaegar." Rhaella took his head in her hands, staring deep into her eyes. "I carried you and Viserys and Daenerys. Lyanna carried Jon as she did her daughters. Jon is Lyanna's son. That is all that matters."

"If he is my son-"

"Rhaegar-"

"And he  _is_ , than he is a prince. He comes before Aemon in the line of succession. Jon is a Targaryen and belongs with his father, with  _me_."

"Jaime Lannister is his father," Rhaella insisted. "That is what history will say."

"Not if I can prove that he  _is_ mine."

"He is a Lannister. That is all that boy is."

"Father knows he's mine."

"Just a moment ago you were ready to slay him to defend me. Now you use his words as law." Rhaella sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I know I am correct."

"Rhaegar!" Rhaella snapped, standing and pacing her floor. Today was already taking an emotional toll on her and now this. This was not her son speaking. This was Aerys planting seeds of doubt and watching them sow from a distance. "I'm sorry, Darling, but I need peace tonight. Leave this be and do not mention it again. I shall see you in the morning."

Rhaegar gave a curt nod, kissed her cheek, and left. She sighed and stared out the window at the stars in the sky above the city. Her son, her darling boy was not thinking properly. She despised the notion that Aerys had put in his head. Rhaella would gladly run her husband through if given the chance. Even the great Barristan the Bold would not oppose the idea, she was certain.

_Gods, let Viserys and Daenerys be safe. And keep this horrid notion of Jon being a Targaryen for from anyone's minds. Gods be good to that sweet boy._

* * *

Daenerys giggled as Benjen Stark lifted Joanna on his shoulders, the younger girl holding a twig in her hand as she faced her brother with a twig in his hand as he sat upon Jaime's shoulders.

"The precious Lady of Lannister has demanded retribution for the insult given to her by her brother," Benjen said in a deep voice.

Cyrenna giggled and nearly fell over, Dany holding her upon the bench they sat on.

"What do you say, young lord?" Jaime looked up at Jon with a smile. "Shall retribution be given?"

"Charge!" Jon yelled and the older men walked at a slightly fast pace, the children upon their shoulders hitting each other with the twigs as though they were swords.

"Yield, brother!" Joanna laughed as she hit Jon in the chest.

"Never!"

Jon's twig was quickly struck from his hand and a triumphant Joanna laughed as she held her own twig high in the air.

"A good duel, Jon," Jaime said as he set his son down. "I fear your sister is a better swordsman than you, though."

"My daughter," Lyanna said as she entered, picking up Cyrenna and holding her against her hip. "A good swordsman? Why, it cannot be."

"I fear it true, sweet sister." Benjen laughed and took upon a highly mocking tone that matched his sisters. "Your Southron daughter is nothing but you come again."

"There go my dreams of a sweet, little lady. Whatever shall I do?"

"I'll be your little lady, mother," Cyrenna said with a wide smile.

"She'll be a good lady too," Daenerys added. "Even better than me."

"Now how can anyone be better than the great Daenerys Targaryen?" Tyrion asked from his seat beside her. "The blood of the dragon and Old Valyria. Surely now one can rise higher."

Dany laughed again and, not for the first time, wished King's Landing held as much joy as Casterly Rock did. Her father was oft busy with court, which mother  _never_ let her attend. Rhaegar was busy with Ser Arthur or Jon Connington. Cersei never had a moment to spare, even towards her sons. Viserys was usually busy with training. Even Aegon and Aemon would rarely play with her. And mother had a sad look about her always.

But here Jaime and Lyanna played with their children as often as they could. Jon, Joanna, and Cyrenna were close as could be. Benjen and Tyrion would help the little Lannister lord and ladies with their studies, Benjen excelling in letters and Tyrion in numbers. And even though Viserys worked hard as Jaime's squire, he played with her more and smiled more. Ser Arthur was always at her back, but that white shadow faded from mind when she was busy running about the Rock with her new friends.

The laughter continued in many ways that night and Viserys even joined in with a teasing fight against Jon, where he let Jon win - or so he told Dany. But she knew Jon had won by his own good skills. He was too good to fall her her brother of all people.

It had been nearly two months since she, Vis, and Ser Arthur arrived at Casterly Rock and she had rarely received letters from anyone besides her mother. Arthur always got letters from Rhaegar and sent back just as many, but even Vis did not get a letter outside of their mother sending them.

The thought saddened her. Rhaegar was busy often, that much no one could dispute, but he had always spoken to her when she approached him. Surely he would wish to know how she was doing.

Dany didn't sleep much that night and spent the next few days in a quiet mood. Cyrenna picked up before anyone else had, even Viserys.

"You alright, Dany?"

The princess smiled at the little girl. Her sentences were broken, but still far advanced for any girl of Cyrenna's age.

"I am fine. I just miss my mother."

Cyrenna nodded and pulled her to a quiet corner of the castle, servant hardly passing by and the corner filled with tapestries of people Dany could hardly tell apart. The little lady pointed to one tapestry of a golden haired woman with two children beside her and a swollen stomach.

"Fathers mother." Cyrenna softly traced the lines of the emerald dress the woman wore. "He misses her."

Jaime's mother was Joanna Lannister, late wife of Tywin and the namesake for the Joanna that ran about with Stark hair hiding Lannister eyes.

"Uncle Tyrion miss her too."

Dany saw the sade look in Cyrenna's eyes and wondered how often she came here. If she sat and stared at the picture of a grandmother she would never know, of happier times this castle might have seen. So Daenerys sat beside her friend and started at the tapestry until they both started to doze of, for how long she wasn't certain. For one moment she was sat beside Cyrenna and the next Viserys was carrying her to her chambers.

"Do you ever miss the Red Keep?" She asked him.

"Every once in a while I suppose." Viserys shrugged and sat beside Dany on her bed. He was softer here. Less harsh and not as angry as back home. "But I like it here. Lyanna is nicer than Cersei and you can play with Jon and Joanna and Cyrenna. Not to mention I am a squire to one of the greatest knights since Ser Barristan himself."

"I miss mother."

Viserys face softened to the point where Dany could have sworn he looked like a newborn babe. "As do I. But she stl sends letters and it won't be too long before we see her again."

Daenerys smiled softly and felt herself drift off into sleep.

* * *

Rhagar was not his father. He was not mad and he did not brutalize his wife when he felt the urge to do so.

All he wanted to know was if the boy was his or not. He was convinced that the boy was, and if he was than Rhaegar could call him by his actual name. Jon was not fitting of a Targaryen prince. Mayhaps he could be called Jaehaerys after the Wise or even Daeron. Names that both suited a Targaryen prince. Surely Jon meant something to the houses of the North, the name felt Northern enough, but it wouldn't matter in the end.

The most recent letter from Arthur nearly had Rhaegar wroth until his remembered what his mother said all those months ago.  _Lyanna carried Jon as she did her daughters. Jon is Lyanna's son. That is all that matters._

Mayhaps history would one day look back at Lyanna and think it odd fr her to hide the parentage of her eldest son from the world. Mayhaps they would see it as foolish to keep the prince from his true father. Mayhaps she would never let anyone know and pass him off as Jaime's son.  _He'll be Lord of Casterly Rock one day and rule as Warden in the West. But he is_ my  _son. Lya, you foolish girl to keep him from me._

The letter from Arthur remained on his desk for several days, the words haunting him.

_Jon has all the looks of the Starks and, were it not for how he worships Jaime, I'd see no resemblance to the Lannisters. But as it stand Rhaegar, there is no sign of Targaryen in him either. He seems to be purely Stark and purely Lyanna's son. Mayhaps you should drop the matter all together. She will never reveal it, not even to her brother Benjen when he asked._


	15. Daughters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot happened in May. I had prom, finals, I turned 18, my grandmother passed away, I started a new fic, both my cat and dog got fleas, and most importantly Newsies Live! came out and I've been watching that nonstop. So it's been a little hectic for me. But here you are!

Joanna like having Daenerys and Viserys at Casterly Rock. Viserys was nice, he would play with her and Jon and Cyrenna if she asked nicely and he wasn't busy. But Daenerys was the best. She always played with them and she was smiling more than when she first arrived. But by far the most astounding thing about the prince and princess was that they'd never seen a proper godswood before. Even a year into living at Casterly Rock and they'd never stepped foot into the Stone Garden.

Jon lead the three girls through the garden towards the heart tree. The Stone Garden wasn't the most beautiful in the castle, what with the others that held hundreds of kinds of flowers and shone like gold as the sun set, but the was a haunting elegance to it. Elms and alders and pines stood close together and a slight path had been worn - likely from her mother coming here so often - and lead toward the heart tree. The weirwood was twisted and not exceptionally large, the trees surrounding it larger in both height and width. But it was a weirwood and they were rarely found in the South.

"Mother says it's nothing like the one at Winterfell," Jon said as Dany took a small step forward.

"It's...strange." Dany put a hand on the white bark and stared it it with wide, confused eyes. "Your mother prays to it?"

"So do we." Joanna thought of all the times they'd sit and silently pray with mother or Uncle Benjen. She liked it better than kneeling on the hard marble floor of the sept and lighting a candle to one of the Seven. She hardly knew which god to light a candle to. But father and Uncle Tyrion didn't seem to pray there much either.

"The face is scary," Cyrenna said, hiding behind Joanna.

"I don't think it's scary." Jon picked up Cyrenna and smiled at her to try and lift her spirits.

"You're scared of nothing." Cyrenna pouted at her brother.

"He's scared of ghosts." Joanna laughed as Jon blushed and tried to deny it.

"N-no, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Joanna's smile grew as Dany turned and giggled at how red Jon's face was.

"At least I'm not scared of lightning."

Joanna's smile dropped and Cyrenna joined in with Dany's laughter.

"It sounds scary."

The laughter increased and Cyrenna jumped out of Jon's arms when she saw Uncle Benjen approaching.

Benjen picked her up easily and smiled as he said, "I was looking for your four. You sound like a pack of wolves with all that laughter."

"I wasn't laughing." Joanna crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh, and why not?" Benjen kneeled to look her in the eyes, gray meeting green.

"Jon was making fun of me."

"I was not!" Jon looked offended and Joanna didn't notice how Dany's smile had dropped.

Benjen looked confused for a moment before he asked, "What did Jon say to make you feel like he was making fun of you?"

"He told everyone I was scared of lighting." Her voice was soft and she stared at her feet as she spoke.

"Why did you tell?" Benjen turned his question to Jon.

"She said I was scared of ghosts."

Jon stared at his own feet and Benjen sighed before saying, "You both should apologize."

"I'm sorry for telling you were scared of ghosts," Joanna said quickly, looking up at her brother.

"I'm sorry for telling you were scared of lightning." Jon gave a small smile and Joanna hugged him and thanked him.

"Alright, now let's go play in the actual gardens, shall we."

They four trailed after them and Dany spoke up as they passed the Hall of Heroes.

"Why were you looking for us?"

Benjen furrowed his brows before he realized why he went looking for the children. "Oh, I was on my way to find you, Dany. A letter came from King's Landing."

Joanna noticed how Dany tensed at the mention of her home. She knew that one day Dany would have to go back and Cyrenna would have to go with her and they couldn't come back to Casterly Rock until after Dany married Jon. Dany had mentioned how she didn't like the Red Keep as much as she liked Casterly Rock. _No one plays with her there and she said they don't smile or laugh like we do._

"What did it say?"

"You have a little niece," Benjen said with a smile. "Your father named her Rhaenyra."

* * *

Cersei had sobbed when Pycelle pulled the babe from her body and proclaimed it a girl. She hadn't wanted to hold the girl, but Rhaegar insisted and when Aegon and Aemon asked why she was crying he called them tears of joy. They were not.

Maggy had promised her two girls, a queen and a doe, but Cersei hadn't wanted them. The second Rhaegar put the little princess in her arms she realized just how cruel the world would be to her. Alliances made or strengthened on the promise of her cunt and no true power to control her own life. She wondered if her own mother made the same realization when she was born.

Rhaegar had wanted to name her Visenya. Cersei had thought she wouldn't care when he said so. He'd named both their sons. But for as much as she'd hated the little thing when she was first born, Cersei was protective of her in ways she wasn't with Aegon and Aemon. Though the princess had Targaryen looks, a little tuft of silver hair atop her head and dazzling amethyst eyes, the thought of naming her after yet another Targaryen gave Cersei a bitter taste in her mouth. She'd been ready to argue, to insist on another name - something more Lannister sounding mayhaps - when Aerys entered the room.

_He never cared when we sent a servant to tell him of Aegon and Aemon's birth. Why the sudden interest now?_

"Father." Rhaegar's smile became strained and both Aegon and Aemon fell silent as Aerys took the girl from Rhaegar's arms.

"A daughter at last. She'll make a good wife one day," Aerys said with a twisted smile. "Hardly much younger than Aegon."

Cersei knew where the king was going and all she wanted was to grab her daughter from Aerys and keep her close to her chest. But Tywin had raised her better than to stoop so low. So she forced herself to sit up and instead held Aemon close to her side.

"Father-"

"Had your own sister survived you'd have married her and not Tywin's daughter." Aerys' voice carried a hint of disgust and it took everything within Cersei to keep from trying to strangle the man. "We keep to tradition and they marry."

He handed the child back to Rhaegar and Cersei tensed when she almost fell to the ground from the transfer. "A beautiful Rhaenyra for Aegon."

"Father," Rhaegar said, his voice shaking from barely concealed frustration. "I had been hoping to name her Visenya."

"I am king and say her name will be Rhaenyra."

Cersei hid Aemon's face from his grandfather and Aegon knew to look away. Aerys pointed a long and disgusting finger at Rhaegar, the nail so long it almost touched his chest from where Aery's stood, and a cruel look entered his eyes. The laugh that filled the chamber was twisted and cold and bitter and Cersei steeled herself for whatever insult Aerys would hurl their way.

"My word is law until I die, boy. And if you try to argue...well accidents happen, don't they? And should something happen to you and your children, I still have Viserys as an heir."

A tense silence followed and Rhaegar sighed. "Her name shall be Rhaenyra."

* * *

Lyanna didn't despise Cersei. Certainly she had her issues with the princess, but she also knew what it was like having daughters. She didn't envy her niece being a princess. It was difficult enough for Lyanna to come to terms with Joanna and Cyrenna being sold away one day, but they weren't princesses.

"Her first nameday passes and she's already promised to Aegon," Tyrion said one day while they sat in the library.

"And every house in Westeros weeps at that knowledge." Lyanna 

"And they will claw their way to get Aemon married to one of their daughters." Tyrion gave an over dramatic sigh and Lyanna laughed.

He was only fourteen, five years younger than Benjen and yet more mature. Tyrion was truly like a fourth brother to her and gods if he didn't help sort out arguments between her and Jaime.

"The Targaryens have been fairly quiet," he said into the moment of awkward silence. "Well as quiet as they can be. Rumor has it my sister is pregnant yet again."

_She has three of her six children. And I three of my eight. Is it wrong to feel bitter?_

"With how paranoid Aerys is, he no doubt wants as many grandchildren as possible." Lyanna knew Tyrion would catch onto her barely concealed animosity.

And pick up on it he did. "Something troubling you?"

She wanted to vent, truly she did. But children were children and it seemed they could never stay away when you tried to have a serious conversation.

Joanna and Cyrenna came running in with large smiles on their faces. Benjen was behind them, out of breath and hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

"I tried to remind them you were having some quiet time." Benjen shrugged and gestured to Lyanna's daughters with a half smile.

"No quiet time." Cyrenna pouted as she climbed into her mother's lap.

"Alright," Lyanna smiled at her girls despite the interruption. "I can postpone quiet time. What news do you have for me?"

"Father wanted to give you this letter." Joanna held out a letter with a broken seal of gray wax. "He says it's from Uncle Ned."

Lyanna's smile softened as she took the letter and thought of Winterfell. It was still her home. Sure, she had resided at Casterly Rock for five years now but Winterfell, the North, was her  _home._ It held her pack and the summer snows she'd come from.

She took the letter from Joanna, who started running her fingers through her sister curls. Lyanna read over the letter and tensed. She read it again. She read it what felt like near a hundred times before she crumpled it in her fist and turned to Benjen.

"Is my husband still in his solar?"

"No," Benjen said. "He said he was going somewhere private."

"He called it your spot, mother," Joanna said.

"Take your sister and go play in the gardens." Lyanna tried to make her smile seem genuine, not forced and unnatural.

If Joanna pickled up on it, she left the matter be. Instead she nodded and picked up Cyrenna before turning to Tyrion and asking, "Do you want to play with us, Uncle Tyrion?"

"I'd be honored." Tyrion hopped down from his seat and began walking with his nieces.

"What did the letter say?" Benjen asked once they had left the library.

"Follow me."

"Why?"

"So someone can stop me from murdering my husband."

Lyanna didn't run to her little hiding spot where she kept her swords. No, she walked at a hurried pace that would befit a lady of her standing. Although, by the way Benjen was out of breath by the time they arrived, it was possible she  _had_ been running and simply didn't catch it because of how often she ran after her children.

"Lyanna-"

"You knew!" Lyanna tossed the crumpled letter to the ground at his feet, the paper making a sad plop as it landed in mud. "You knew about this!"

"I only found out just now." Jaime clenched his teeth and it made Lyanna want to slap him.

Luckily Benjen must have taken her words quite seriously as he put himself between the two and sighed. "Why don't we start with what the letter said, before tossing around accusations."

Both Lyanna and Jaime glared at each other, but they took a step back and Lyanna gestured for Jaime to explain.

"It's from Eddard." Lyanna didn't know why he refused to call him Ned. Nearly everyone who knew him did. "Lady Catelyn has given birth again. A daughter with the Tully looks."

"That's two children who take after her." Benjen muttered under his breath before gesturing for Jaime to continue. "Evidently they've betrothed her to Lord Bolton's son."

"They did what?" Benjen looked as outraged as Lyanna and she was glad he was here to take her side.

"You heard my husband." Lyanna glared at Jaime who glared back. "Ned promised his daughter to a Bolton. And this was made two months ago, yet my husband didn't think to show ne the letter until today."

"That's not-"

"Yes, that's exactly what you did! You didn't even come to me with the letter! No, you sent our  _daughters_ with the letter. You can imagine how I must feel."

Jaime took a step forward and was stopped by Benjen from going further forward. " _I_ didn't receive the letter until today. I don't know why you blame me for hiding this letter from you, when I did no such thing."

Lyanna scoffed and Benjen interrupted whatever comment she was about to make.

"First of all," Benjen said, turning to her. "How did you know the letter was from two months ago?"

"Ned wrote her nameday at the bottom of the letter." Lyanna thought of her brother up in Winterfell, back at  _home_ , with two children and his wife. "He did the same when Robb was born."

"Ravens don't take two months to deliver letters." Benjen looked at Jaime with a raised brow.

"I don't know  _why_ I didn't receive the letter until today," Jaime said. "The only reason I can think for it arriving to us late is that Creylen must have misplaced it when it first arrived. You've seen those chambers. It's hardly cleaner than a pigsty."

"That doesn't excuse Ned's actions."

"So you've decided to take your anger out on me?" Jaime looked less angry and more frustrated.  _At least he's not furious like that last fight._

"I...mayhaps I was...brash in blaming you for this." It pained her to say it, but she knew that Jaime could not have made this match.

"Now that this has been resolved," Benjen said, "can you tell me what in the seven hello our brother was thinking? Betrothing his daughter, a Stark, to a Bolton?"

Lyanna pointed to the sad, mud stained, crumpled letter on the ground. "He said something about making amends and healing rifts."

"Forgive me for not knowing Northern politics," Jaime said. "But why is this causing such an outrage between you two?"

"Starks and Boltons do  _not_ get along."

"That's putting it lightly." Benjen groaned at the thought of the Boltons. "Surely you've heard the rumors of the Boltons and what they did."

"I know the tales of Boltons flying men." Jaime shrugged. "It  _is_ their sigil and their words are Our Blades Are Sharp."

"Yes, well the Boltons are incredibly heinous and dishonorable men." Lyanna thought of Lord Roose and how his eyes were colder than Ice and harder than rock. "We've been warring with them for thousands of years. They despise us because we were the Kings in the North and they were rebellious little-"

"Alright, I can see your point. You've always despised one another."

"And now this?"

Benjen sighed and explained. "It would almost be as if Aerys named you a member of his Kingsguard even after marrying your sister to Rhaegar. It would be seen as a compliment and an honor, but in truth it's only an insult."

"That poor girl." Lyanna thought of a newborn babe with Catelyn's looks and the sweet nature of little Cyrenna. Marrying her to Roose's son, Domeric she remembered he'd been named, was taking all that sweetness away and replacing it with abuse and cynicism and mistrust. _No little girl, high or lowborn, should have to face such atrocities._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also all of the info on Casterly Rock and its layout comes from both the books and the official wiki for the books


	16. Visits and Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, a chapter that's not a month after the last one! Thanks for being patient with me as I write this story alongside my other ones and thanks to everyone who leaves a comment. I know I don't respond to all of them, but they really do fuel my writing process. Also fair warning for a brief birth description in this chapter. Onwards and upwards with the story

Cersei had grown used to her children running towards her and rambling of their days. She loved her children, truly she did - after all what mother couldn't love their own child - but every inch of them was Targaryen.

Aegon was every bit his father's child; soft eyes, a quiet voice, no stomach for violence, and hesitant to act.  _A poor excuse of a dragon,_ she thought as she watched her children play from a distance.  _No wonder Aerys favors Aemon._ Cersei had been ecstatic when she saw her own Lannister eyes in her second son, bright emeralds hidden by silver blond hair, and she'd hoped beyond all hope that he would be her little lion. He was a warrior, there was no denying it. Aemon was fast and skilled with swords, though he still practiced with wooden ones at her insistence - she refused to let her children be harmed - but there was a cruel edge to him. She'd seen him around the castle gardens pulling wings off of butterflies and capturing worms only to watch how they writhed and deteriorated as he withheld food from them. The servants even began to mutter behind Aemon's back, whispers of the Mad King's Bastard filling the Red Keep and angering Cersei. Aemon was still a prince and her son, she'd gladly take the head of anyone who dared insult him. But little Rhaenyra, the little princess who would become a queen one day, was something else. She was timid and rarely spoke. Rhaenyra would sit with a slightly dazed look in her eyes as she watched her brothers play and picked flowers and weeds to gift to her parents with a lopsided smile. She spoke in small sentences and what she did speak of was what little ladies and princesses always spoke of; handsome lords and princes, pretty dresses, and the notion of tourneys and balls that she'd never been too.  _A little dove to sweet to see the bars of the cage she's being raised in._

Nothing about the three was Lannister like at all. No, her eldest three children were dragons and nothing more. It was why she was wary of the child she carried within her. She thought of praying to the gods for a Lannister child, but she doubted they would hear her prayers. And if they did there was slim to no chance they would actually answer and give her what she asked for. Cersei was content to sit and wait for this next prince or princess and hope that they would be more her children than Rhaegar's.

Not that it appeared her husband cared. No, he was too busy planning a trip to Casterly Rock. When Jaime sent a letter telling of the fourth child Lyanna had given him, a little boy they named Tion and said had both golden hair and emerald eyes, Aerys demanded Rhaegar journey to Casterly Rock and return Daenerys along with Cyrenna to be her lady in waiting. Although Cersei knew her husband and she knew Rhaegar would simply claim he was there to visit Viserys for his nameday, the little creature would be five and ten soon, and then take Daenerys and Cyrenna back to King's Landing with him when he left. And Rhaegar seemed far too eager to have Lyanna's daughter with him when he returned.

"Mother," Rhaenyra asked the night Rhaegar left, deciding Cersei would stay behind as she was close to birthing bed. "What is Casterly Rock like?"

The smile on Cersei's face was the most genuine she'd worn in years as she answered. "It's the most beautiful castle in all the seven kingdoms. It's large as a mountain and rest atop a gold mine that overlooks the Sunset Sea. And when the sun does set it lights the ocean on fire almost, the water turning different shades of gold and crimson and orange."

"Do you miss it?"

"At times."  _I miss Jaime. I miss my mother._ "But I have everything my heart could desire here."

"Will this baby go to Casterly Rock too?"

"No."  _If I'm able, I'll keep all my children by my side for as long as I possibly can. They will never leave my side._

* * *

Lyanna never allowed herself to be alone with Rhaegar for fear of what he might do. He didn't truly seem to care about Viserys becoming one step closer to being a man and he didn't give much thought to Daenerys either. In fact he spent most of his time watching Jon play with his siblings and Daenerys. One such day Lyanna approached him with Benjen only a few feet to the side, close enough to both hear their conversation and intervene if need be.

"Truly you have beautiful children, Lyanna," Rhaegar said, eyes never leaving Jon as his sparred against Joanna.

"Thank you, your highness."

"Calm me Rhaegar."

"I feel much more comfortable calling you by your title." Lyanna tensed as his hand drifted closer to hers.

"Jon seems wholly Stark it would appear." Rhaegar stood up straighter and focused on Jon more.

"He does." Lyanna nodded and watched her children. Joanna easily holding her own against Jon in their sparring and Cyrenna sitting by explaining every move to Dany with Tion in her lap. "Although, Joanna has more of a Stark temperament than anyone expected."

"Jon is far too quite to be a Stark, though."

"I would disagree. My brother Ned is quiet and thinks more often than he speaks. Jon is no different."

Rhaegar pursed his lips and Lyanna sent a quick look to Benjen, her younger brother straightening and resting a hand on the sword that hung from his hip.

"I've just noticed that he carries to obvious Stark traits outside of his looks. And he seems to have nothing Lannister within him as well."

"Are you suggesting-"

"I've seen his eyes, Lya."

"As have I." Lyanna held herself tall and glared at Rhaegar. "And I have not given your permission to call my that."

"They're too dark to be Stark eyes. And they obviously aren't Lannister eyes."

"That means nothing."

Rhaegar finally turned to her and Lyanna was reminded of her wariness of the prince when she first saw him at Harrenhal all those years ago. "The timeline matches up and I know he is mine."

"It's impossible for him to be yours." Lyanna narrowed her eyes and felt her motherly protectiveness rear it's head. "I had a duty to follow and though I did not wish to do so at the time, I followed through. I married Jaime Lannister and I've given him four children."

_Four of my eight. Two wolves and two lions._

"You've given him three children and me one son."

"Jon is not your son."

She felt Benjen take a step closer to them whilst still keeping himself facing the children in the garden below.

"He is. I know it as surely as you do."

"There is one thing you are forgetting," Lyanna said with defiance heavy in her voice. "I carried him and it is entirely possible that  _if_ there was a chance we had ever lain together that I might have taken moon tea afterwards."

"If there had been any at Harrenhal, I highly doubt it would be given to you." Rhaegar looked angry and desperate.

"No, there wasn't any moon tea available to my at Harrenhal. But there was some available to me at Riverrun where I was for a month before marrying my husband."

He stared at her with more anger in his eyes than before her statement. "You wouldn't dare."

"Of course all of this would have to have occurred if we ever did lay together, which I have no memory of us doing. And if you were to go around telling people that my son was supposedly yours, I cannot imagine it would go over very well. After all, Jon is only months younger than Aegon and what would that mean for your other children? For Aegon and Aemon and little Rhaenyra to know their father was not loyal to their mother when she was at the tourney with us? I can only imagine how my good father would react. And no doubt Cersei would not be any happier either." Lyanna let herself smirk and stare Rhaegar directly in the eyes, thinking back to how Tyrion would shut down those who claimed he was lesser than just for his status as a dwarf. "There is more to this than just assuming you have another child. Of course Jon is not yours. I may not be very adept to the politics of the Southron courts, but I know enough about Northern politics and the seven kingdoms have been through enough wars over linage. I know better than to possibly allow something like this to happen."

Rhaegar glared at her before turning and walking away. Once he was out of sight Lyanna released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and held onto the railing to keep her balance. Benjen was by her side in an instant.

"You sounded more Lannister than Stark there," he said with what sounded like a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"I was trying to act like Tyrion."

"I'd say you did that very well." Benjen smiled and offered his arm for her to hold. "And no one shall ever hear a word of that conversation from me."

"You always could hold a secret." Lyanna smiled softly and they walked towards the gardens where the children were playing.

"Is Jon Rhaegar's son?"

"No." Lyanna hadn't any need to lie to her brother. "He never let his seed inside me that night. I doubt he remembers it, but that is my saving grace. Jon is only Lannister."

"He might have a Lannister father, but all I see is Stark."

* * *

It was the day after Viserys nameday that the letter from King's Landing arrived, Creylen presenting it at dinner which spiked the children's curiosity and in turn forced Rhaegar to announce the birth of his next children. Twins, a girl and boy who have the Lannister looks.

"Does it say what my sister named them?" Jaime asked.

Rhaegar told them and Lyanna, Tyrion, Benjen, and Jaiem all shared a knowing and amused look as they tried not to laugh. Lyanna may not like Cersei, but she did enjoy her small revenge of giving the children Westerland names.

* * *

Cersei had never gone through such and emotional birth before. She'd labored earlier than Pycelle expected, although she didn't put it past the old man to get the dates wrong, and when her first twin was born there was no wailing or crying that she'd come to expect. She had feared for a moment before Pycelle said, "It seems the little princess is a quiet thing."

He'd continued his ramblings, but she'd tuned him out at that point as the girl was cleaned off and presented to her. Little tufts of golden hair were atop her head and when she opened her eyes it was Lannister green that stared up at her. She'd actually been happy about a daughter being born when the birthing pain started up again. A servant took her daughter while Cersei birthed the girl's brother. This babe wailed and screamed his head off the second Pycelle pulled him from her and Cersei sobbed tears of joy when he was handed to her and she saw that he matched his twin in looks.

Aemon had been confused when they were allowed inside to see her.

"Are they really our siblings?" He asked.

"Of course they are." Aegon smiled as he showed Rhaenyra her little sister. "They look just like mother."

"And what did you plan on naming them, your highness?" Pycelle asked as he cleaned off his hands.

"The girl shall be Myrcella and the boy Lyonel." Cersei smirked as she looked at her twins.  _Five out of my six winged lions. The little doe and lion. Lannisters through and through._


	17. Entering the Vipers Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, two chapters in the same month. Hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos. Also if you have any questions I will try my best to answer them without giving away any spoilers. Enjoy!

Jaime watched carefully as Rhaegar's visit came to a swift end. Daenerys and Cyrenna were a mix of excited and aprhensive to leave Casterly Rock and to go to King's Landing. Jon and Joanna were very protective of Cyrenna, letting her hold the wooden swords they sparred with under Benjen's watchful eye and teaching her how to properly hold and carry it. Tyrion was reminder her if her courtisies and how to act once inside the Red Keep.

Lyanna was spending the most time with Cyrenna though. She kept her close by as often as she could, reminding her that she'd have cousins in King's Landing and she was only a letter away. Jaime watched from the doorway one evening as Lyanna spent a quiet night by the fire with both Tion and Cyrenna.

"We're you scared to leave home?" Cyrenna asked as Tion made grabbing hands at her face.

"I was a little scared at first." Lyanna smiled softly at her youngest children. "But your father and Uncle Tyrion always made me feel welcome. And I had four beautiful children to keep me company."

"An Uncle Benjen." Cyrenna's face lit up as she smiled and Lyanna laughed.

"And your Uncle Benjen." Her smile faded just the tiniest bit and she added, "Daenerys will be there to make you feel welcome. But I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

Lyanna lowered her voice and leaned in close as she spoke. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I'm always careful. More than Jon and Joanna."

"I know." Lyanna's smile died and she looked Cyrenna in the eyes. "But you have to be even more careful there. It's not as safe as it is here. Listen to Daenerys and don't cause trouble. Can you do that for me?"

Cyrenna nodded and said, "I promise. And I'll send letter as often as I can."

Lyanna smiled again and hugged Cyrenna tightly, mindful of Tion between them.

Now here they were watching Cyrenna and Daenerys say goodbye, even Viserys looking slightly upset that his sister was leaving him behind.

Cyrenna stopped by Benjen before coming to Jaime, her favorite uncle hugging her tightly and promising to send one letter each week she was gone.

When it was finally his turn to say goodbye Jaime held onto his youngest daughter as tightly as possible. He memorized the smell of her hair, lavender, and gave her a kiss on the forehead before whispering, "I wanted to give this to you earlier, but there wasn't much time."

Cyrenna let out a soft gasp as he placed a dagger in her hand.

"This isn't a toy," he said. "It's something I hope you never have to use, but I need you to keep it on you at all times. Can you do that for me?"

Cyrenna nodded and hugged him again before hiding the dagger in her cloak and saying goodbye to Lyanna one final time.

"She'll be safe, won't she?" Lyanna asked as their daughter faded from view, riding towards the Crownlands.

"We can only hope so."

* * *

Cyrenna kept herself composed as they rode through the Westerlands and refused to cry as the went trough the Riverlands and entered the Crownlands.

She promised both her parents that she would keep safe and not draw any unnecessary attention to herself. But when she entered the city and saw the Red Keep looming far ahead, panic filled her stomach and she knew she'd need to be brave like Uncle Benjen told her to be.

"Don't worry," Dany said when they entered the Red Keep, dismounting their horses and entering the hallway that will lead to the Iron Throne. "You're safe with me."

Cyrenna nodded and steeled herself as they entered and she was grateful court wasn't in session. But then the king caught her eye. Pale and skeletal looking atop the monstrous throne of swords. Nails long and cracked. Hair matted and filthy. His clothes hung off of him in an unseemly fashion and when he spoke it was with a voice that reminded her of scraping a fork against a plate wrong.

"Daenerys," he said wirh a cruel smirk. "My daughter back in the Red Keep where she belongs."

Daenerys kneeled and Cyrenna followed suit. "It's wonderful to be home again," Daenerys said with practiced ease.

"Rise girls. Let me see your little friend."

Cyrenna stood and tentatively took a step forward when Dany nodded for her to do so.

"Oh, you are more Lannister than those siblings of yours. Tywin will be proud when he meets you."

"I thank you for the compliment, Your Grace." Cyrenna kept her voice as even as possible her mother's warning coming back to her.  _Listen to Daenerys and don't cause trouble._ She would be strong for her mother and keep quiet. It was the one thing she was better at than her siblings.

"Well mannered like her mother." Aerys laughed and it sent shivers down her spine, but Cyrenna refused to let anyone see her discomfort at the man. "I wonder if she carried other traits from her mother as well. No matter for the moment. You know your duties as lady in waiting to my daughter and I expect them carried out flawlessly. You're both dismissed. I don't want to see your faces for the rest of the day."

Dany and Cyrenna nodded before exiting the throne room and quickly making their way to Dany's chambers.

Once inside they relaxed before there was a knock at the door and Cyrenna opened it when Dany told her to.

A beautiful though sickly looking woman entered with small steps and smiled when she looked at Dany. Cyrenna recognized her only a moment before Dany said, "Mother?"

Rhaella Targaryen hugged her daughter tightly and tears streamed down both their faces. The queen had an ethereal beauty about her, silver hair that fell towards her waist in near perfect ringlets and had the same amethyst eyes her daughter did. In spite of how sick she looked, Cyrenna knew her to be almost more beautiful than her own mother.

"It's wonderful to have you back, sweetling." Rhaella let go of her daughter and her smile reminded Cyrenna of the stars the shone as night. "I've missed you so."

"I missed you as well, mother." Dany's smile was bright and then she suddenly turned to Cyrenna. "Mother, may I present Lady Cyrenna of House Lannister."

Cyrenna gave a polite smile and curtsy before the queen.

"Oh," Rhaella said with a soft reverence. "You look so like Joanna."

It took a moment for Cyrenna to realize the queen spoke of her late grandmother and not her dear sister. She'd seen tapestries of Joanna's likeness and she longed to know the woman behind the sweet smiles and laughing eyes.

"Thank you for the compliment."

She gasped when Rhaella hugged her, but did not protest or pull away. She hugged back and thought briefly of her mother, back home with her siblings and Viserys and father and Uncle Tyrion and Uncle Benjen.

When Rhaella stepped back her smile was soft and kind and Cyrenna understood why Dany said she missed her own mother. She was kind and sweet, nothing like the king.

"You must gave dinner with us tonight. I'm certain that Aegon, Aemon, and Rhaenyra will be excited to have more children of an age with them nearby."

Cyrenna smiled and for the first time she had hope she would enjoy her time here.

* * *

Dany always had a feeling that Cyrenna would adapt well to court life in King's Landing and she was pleased to discover she was correct. The young girl kept her cool when speaking to both the king and queen and her courtisies were more polished than Dany's when they arrived.

Cyrenna was technically escorting her to an afternoon with her niece and nephews, but both knew that Dany would be doing the formal introductions.

Aegon’s eyes widened when he saw Cyrenna and an enchanted look entered his eyes when Cyrenna gave a cursty.

"May I present the Lady Cyrenna of House Lannister." Dany's eyes were on Cersei as the woman never stopped looking at her niece. "Cyrenna, may I introduce my good sister Princess Cersei and her children, Aegon, Aemon, and Rhaenyra."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Cyrenna's voice was sweet and refined and Dany's chest swelled with pride at her friend being so well mannered when thrust into this situation.

"It's lovely to finally meet my niece," Cersei said, stepping forward and looking at Cyrenna carefully. "Why, if it were not for your eyes I'd say you were my mother come again."

Cyrenna's smile took on a softer and more genuine quality, the same smile she wore when Benjen and Tyrion would say she had a quality of her parents or when Jaime and Lyanna praised her skills.

But before Cyrenna could thank Cersei for the compliment Aemon said, "She's not very pretty. She has rabbit teeth."

Cyrenna's smile died when Rhaenyra giggled at her brothers proclamation. Aegon rolled his eyes at Aemon and Cersei’s face remained impassive as she took a swig if her wine. She may not have been here in years, but it seemed as though the dynamic of Cersei and her children had not shifted at all. Loving Aegon for being heir, yet loving Aemon just a little more for no reason other than him having Lannister eyes.

"Mother," Rhaenyra turned to her mother with a large smile as she spoke. "Cyrenna must meet Myrcella and Lyonel! She's likely never seen anyone besides her father and you who truly looks like a Lannister."

"When they twins are not resting, I may permit your cousin to meet them."

Dany kept herself from saying something rude, she'd learned over her life to hold her tounge and do as told. Casterly Rock had been a short break from keeping up pretenses unless lords and ladies of the Westerlands came for visits. But now was time to get used to the scheming and politicking of King's Landing once more. Smooth over any perceived slight. Smile sweetly. Act ignorant to the atrocities her father comitts. Gods, her  _father._

_From the stories I've heard it's no wonder everyone calls him the Mad King._

"I'll be glad to meet my other cousins whenever you deem fit," Cyrenna's smile was placating and sweet in a way Dany had yet to master.

"All the manners of a Southron lady." Cersei smirked and nodded. "My brother taught you well."

"Uncle Tyrion always was very persistent in teaching myself and my siblings our courtisies," Cyrenna said.

Dany hid a laugh at the look of anger and resentment on Cersei’s face.

"Tyrion isn't worth much as a dwarf," Aemon said quickly, noting his mother's look. "Your father on the other hand is Lord of Casterly Rock and  _that_ is the uncle I would like to hear about."

"Oh, I'm certain the tales you've heard are more interesting than how I see him."

It seemed to don on Cersei the same time it did Daenerys that Cyrenna was better at this than a girl her age had any reason being.

* * *

Cersei didn't plan on spending much time with her husband the night he returned with Cyrenna and Daenerys in tow, but it seemed he had other plans.

"I refuse to change the twins names," was the first thing she said when she saw him standing over their cribs.

"As much as I do not approve of your name choice, I must admit they would look strange with Targaryen names." Rhaegar's voice was even and calm, almost like how it had been back before she became pregnant with Aemon. "They have too much of you in them."

Cersei smiled at the acknowledgement, but also saw the message underneath the compliment. They were too Lannister like to be given Targaryen names. They were not Targaryen enough to be considered dragons.

"Thank you." Cersei poured herself a glass of wine and watched Myrcella as she slept. Part of her regretted  _that_ name choice, the name that would've been given to the imp had he been a girl, but it suited her. She looked like a Myrcella the same way her eldest looked like an Aegon.

"Pycelle says she hardly cries." Rhaegar watched their second daughter with something in his eyes Cersei didn't quite like.

"It's true." Cersei nodded as she drank her wine. "I believe he called her quiet like a newborn doe."

_My doe and lion, side by side._

"And Lyonel here, he looks almost exactly like your brother."

Cersei smirked at that.  _Gods be good, he'll act like Jaime as well. Dragons could look like lions and be just as powerful._

"Now that you're here we need to speak of betrothals. Naturally it is my thought and hope to marry Aemon and Myrcella-"

"No." The words came out before Cersei could stop them. She loved Aemon, gods did she love her little dragon, but she'd seen what betrothing someone to their sibling did after Aegon and Rhaenyra and she didn't want her second daughter to have that.  _The only sibling worthy of her is Lyonel._

"No?" Rhaegar didn't sound pleased, but he didn't sound furious either.

"Surely this can wait until she's older." Cersei knew that her daughter deserved the best, that twins were created for each other, but she also knew Rhaegar would never expect nor accept her wanting to marry the twins.

"It can," Rhaegar admitted with a sigh. "But we need strong allies now more than ever."

For the first time that night they looked at each other and Cersei understood his meaning. He had three male heirs and two female should anything happen to Aerys. The future of House Targaryen was secured and with all the straining between Aerys and Tywin, it was time for Aerys rule to come to an end.

"I refuse to send her to the Martells." Cersei decided to go forth. If all this meant that she was one step closer to becoming the queen the seven kingdoms deserved than she could approve. "They do not need a second Targaryen among them."

"I agree." Rhaegar nodded and smiled softly. "The Tyrells have three sons to choose from, but I know of your hated of the Tyrells. Robert Baratheon has had a son each year since he married."

"She is a princess." Cersei's tone was sharp and precise. "She deserves a man of honor."

A look came upon Rhaegar's fave that Cersei did not like.

"You're right," he said. "Myrcella deserves the best while also securing an alliance that Rhaenyra could not. I know just the match."

Rhaegar turned to the desk in the corner ands began to wrote a letter. Cersei put down her wine and glanced at the letter as he finished. She hadn't been able to read all of it, but asked read enough.

"You're not marrying her to a Stark."

Rhaegar turned to get and in that moment they both knew the others motivations.

"An alliance comes first, Cersei. This is the better match."

Her left to give the letter to Pycelle and Cersei pursed her lips as she walked back to Myrcella's crib and watched her little girl sleep.

"He'll never be good enough for you." Cersei allowed herself to play with Myrcella's golden hair, something she'd never done with her other children. "You are a princess and you deserve better than some Northern boy. I'll find you a way out of this. I swear I will."


	18. Winterfell

Cersei detested the idea of leaving her eldest sons alone in King's Landing while her husband forced her and their younger three children to accompany him on a journey to Winterfell, to secure a marriage for Myrcella. But Tywin knew how to keep Aerys at bay and Aemon could defend himself if the occasion ever arose that he need to. Aegon would be protected fiercely and, though she felt the girl didn't deserve it, Cyrenna would be kept safe by Lannister guards.

The journey to Winterfell was long and once they entered the North, Cersei realized why Rickard had been so desperate to get his daughter out of there.

_Lucky whore got my Jaime and keeps him from me. If only he'd joined the Kingsguard. I'd carry his children as well._

There were hardly people anywhere and as they neared Winterfell, Rhaenyra became more eager than ever to leave the litter and carry her siblings around the castle. It looked horribly ugly to Cersei, gray and black stones and bricks against a pale gray sky full of clouds and summer snows lay on the walls and roofs of the castle.

In the courtyard stood the Starks and what must have been all of the household; more than she'd expected, but not nearly as much as Casterly Rock or the Red Keep.

Ned was just as plain as ever, brown hair slightly longer and a faint beard growing. Catelyn had her auburn hair styled in a Northern braid and her blue eyes shone and with practiced ease she nodded for her children to kneel alongside everyone else. She even knelt with grace as she held a bundle that must've been her youngest and most recent born child.

The Stark children really were a sight. Robb, eldest and heir, was nearly all Tully with his auburn curls and blue eyes, but there was something entirely Stark about the way he knelt easily and the seriousness he stood with for a boy hardly ten years old. Sansa was the spitting image of Catelyn and was a more polished lady like Cyrenna.  _Gods, if only Rhaenyra could learn to behave like that._ Then there was Arya. The only child who carried the Stark looks. She looked confused about the kneeling and it almost pained Cersei as much as it angered her to acknowledge that the little brat looked almost exactly like Lyanna.

"Rise," Rhaegar said with ease. "Lord Eddard, it's wonderful to see Winterfell. How I wish I could have visited sooner."

"No matter, Your highness," Ned said. "You're a very busy man. I hardly think the North would be of importance to the crown."

Cersei raised a brow and held back a laugh at the confused look Rhaegar gave Ned. No doubt her husband was concerned about possible threats in the statement, too stupid to realize that Ned Stark could likely never tell a lie to save his life much less anyone else's.

"It's an honor to host you, your wife and your children," Catelyn said easily.

"It's an honor to be here." Rhaegar nodded and Cersei noted how charming his smile was.

_Best not let anyone see how unstable you can be, huh darling._

"Now I believe Lord Eddard and I have things to discuss in private."

"Of course." Catelyn nodded at her husband and Ned smiled at her sweetly before leading Rhaegar away from the courtyard.

Cersei smiled at Catelyn as the rest of the household left to their tasks and duties.

"You look well, Lady Stark."

"And you, Princess." Catelyn turned to her children and Cersei was grateful her own daughter was better behaved than Arya who seemed to be trying to slip away. "Children, this is Princess Cersei and her daughter Rhaenyra."

"Where's the other ones?"

"Arya." Sansa glared and pouted at her sister. "The newborn princess and prince are likely sleeping. The journey here from King's Landing is long and tiring."

"Rhaenyra," Cersei said as Rhaenyra watched with wide and dulled eyes. "These are the Stark children. Robb, Sansa, and Arya."

Rhaenyra nodded and took a step closer to Cersei before realizing her mistake and stepping towards Catelyn. "It's nice to be here, Lady Stark."

Catelyn'ssmile softened and Cersei moved to ask about the twins. They'd need to be settled into the nursery and she'd send a wetnurse to feed them before she would sit and drink as she watched them sleep. Mayhaps Rhaenyra could even be interesting enough to pull her attention away from her true children.

"Why don't I show you to the nursery," Catelyn told Cersei. "I've already instructed for more cribs to be set there for Myrcella and Lyonel. They should be on their way there now."

* * *

The queen was beautiful. Sansa had watched as she exited the litter with such grace and ease and she so longed to go South with her and her husband and children when their visit came to an end. She had even considered putting herself forth as a possible lady in waiting for Rhaenyra.

However her mother reminded her that her betrothed wpuld be sent to foster by the end of the year and she needed to be in Winterfell when he arrived with his father. So Sansa made herself content to play with Rhaenyra and ask about her dresses and the princes and the lords and ladies. Arya could whine all she wanted about not meeting Aegon or Aemon, but Sansa would spend time with the little princess and hopefully get into her good graces.

She was giving Rhaenyra a tour when they passed by her father's solar.

Sansa knew it was improper to eavesdrop, but curiosity git the better of her and Rhaenyra. They shared a look before pressing their heads closer to the crack in the door to hear better.

"It would be an honor for our children to be betrothed," Ned said. "However Sansa is already betrothed and Arya is too young."

"I did not mean between your daughter and my son." Rhaegar sounded bored as he spoke. "I can understand if you'd wish for Robb to marry a Northern lady, but I need to know my daughter will be with a good man. An honorable man. And no one has more honor than the Starks."

"I would have to discuss this with my wife," Ned's voice wavered as he spoke. Sansa wanted him to accept. She may not marry a prince, but Robb would marry a princess and she would be related to the royal family. This was a high honor and her father wasn't jumping at the chance to take it.

_It's the making of a great song. Please accept, father, please._

"I can understand that, certainly. However, this match is an order from the king himself."

Sansa gasped and smiled at Rhaenyra.  _A direct order from the king to have his granddaughter marry my brother. Father would have to be a fool to deny such a match._

"I received no word from Aerys on this matter."

"He sent me personally. I would not worry, Lord Stark." Rhaegar sounded sincere and Sansa wanted to jump for joy. "I know you have concerns, but I would not trouble your wife with them. Once Myrcella flowers a wedding will be held in King's Landing and she will return to Winterfell with your family."

Sansa grabbed Rhaenyra's hand and raced towards the stables where Robb was teaching Arya to brush a horse properly.

"Princess Rhaenyra," Robb said with a small bow before turning to Sansa. "What is it? You look as though you've seen a wight."

"You'll not believe what we just heard our fathers speak of." Sansa wanted to jump and bounce up and down in her joy, but she was a lady and ladies didn't behave so childishly. "The king himself has ordered for you to marry the Princess Myrcella when she comes of age."

Robb's face paled and Rhaenyra giggled alongside Arya at his reaction. Although, Arya’s laugh was more harsh and louder.

"But...are you certain?"

"I heard my father say it himself." Rhaenyra nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is short. But this thread needed to be put in place before I get to an important part of the plot. Next chapter we check in with Lyanna, Jaime. And their children at Casterly Rock


	19. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens this chapter so you might wanna hold onto something, it's gonna be a wild ride

Lyanna hadn't expected the letter from Catelyn. She figured Ned had sent it, once again going to ask if Benjen had any plans of returning to Winterfell and marrying - something Benjen never answered outright. What she got instead was a simple inquiry.

_Rhaegar claims that Aerys demanded he marry Myrcella to Robb. At the moment Ned and I have been forced to accept the betrothal. But as I know you have closer ties to the royal family at the moment, I must ask, is there any truth to the princes statement. Even Cersei seemed surprised when he said it._

Lyanna showed the letter to Tyrion and Jaime.

"Aerys thoroughly despises your family, Lya," Tyrion said as he sipped some wine. "Unfortunately we know his feelings for you are quite different. But he suspects your family of conspiring against him the same way he suspects our father of doing the same."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Lyanna clarified when she saw her husbands confused look, "Rhaegar lying to get his way. It doesn't shock me."

"There are other great houses with plenty of sons for him to betroth Myrcella to," Jaime said. "Why your nephew?"

Lyanna and Benjen shared a look and he nodded at her.

She knew that she had to tell Jaime about what happened at Harrenhal sooner or later, but part of her was desperately hoping that she wouldn't have to so soon. They were finally in a stable place in their relationship. They were no longer strangers and Lyanna was feeling a faint tug at her heart that told her she cared for him more deeply than as a friend. She'd rather confess that than her former affair with the crown prince, if one could even call it that.

"It's likely he's still obsessed with me," Lyanna said instead.  _I'll tell him later. Later._

* * *

Jaime knew Lyanna was hiding something from him. Of course they hadn't been entirely honest since they'd married. They never outright lied to each other, but they would avoid and evade questions that neither wanted to answer. And their rules still stood for the most part. At least one still stood; if the answer wasn't honest, why bother?

But this was different. Ever since Tion had been born it became clear to Jaime that Lyanna was hiding something from him. He didn't hate her for it, he wasn't entirely honest to her about some things. Even Jon and Joanna were picking up on it.

He found Lyanna playing with Joanna in her secret spot, the blunted tourney sword and the one Brandon and Ned helped her steal lying on the ground as Lyanna told Joanna stories of sparring with her brothers in Winterfell.

"Of course, we had to be sure our father wasn't watching when we sparred."

"He didn't approve?" Joanna asked.

"No, not like your father." Lyanna smiled softly. "Rickard didn't think ladies should fight and weild swords."

"Father thinks differently," Joanna said with a smile.

"You can thank your mother for that," Jaime said, announcing his presence as he walked towards them. "Had it not been for your mother, I wouldn't have been as approving of you sparring with Jon."

Joanna laughed and hugged his legs when he stopped to stand beside Lyanna.

"We need to speak," he told her.

"I know."

She didn't want to talk. All Lyanna wanted was to go to bed and not wake until Tion needed her.

But Jaime had different plans and there were things that needed to be discussed. Later that evening when Jaime entered their chambers with Creylen by his side, Lyanna tensed. She didn't want the maester to be there for this conversation.

However Creylen was there to save them from that conversation with the announcement that Lyanna was pregnant again.  _And so soon after Tion. The gods must need my maned wolves sooner than I thought._

* * *

Letters from Cyrenna were the only thing keeping her parents same for the time being.

After each letter that spoke of Rhaegar and Cersri's youngest, Jaime would faintly wonder if Myrcella and Lyonel would be anything like how he and Cersei were when they were younger, if they would have the same relationship. He hoped not. What happened between Cersei and himself was more trouble and heartache than necessary.

But Cyrenna seemed to be doing well. She was adjusting well to the Red Keep, court, and her duties as a lady in waiting. She told of Aegon being far nicer to her than Aemon and her suspicion that Aegon may like her as more than his cousin. She mentioned how kind Queen Rhaella was and how Tywin was scary, but he seemed wise and to like her as far she she could tell.

If Jaime received a letter from his father saying the Cyrenna served the house well and would be a force to be reckoned with when she was older, he kept it to himself and did not smile at the thought of the great Tywin Lannister approving of his daughter.

What troubled Jaime and Lyanna most was the secrets they were hiding. It was almost weighing them down and starting to cause issues.

* * *

According to Benjen, Lyanna was likely carrying several children with how large and swollen her stomach was. Although he had only been present while she was pregnant with Tion and he was quite small when his was born - small enough to the point where a female servant expressed her concern that he would be a dwarf like his uncle, though this was proven false months later.

At six months along Lyanna and Jaime were avoiding each other more and more. They rarely slept in the same chambers anymore and it was beginning to worry Jon and Joanna.

Although, this was the least of their worries when a letter arrived from King's Landing. Aerys was growing ill, from what Pycelle didn't know, and wished for Viserys to return to the Red Keep. Then things started to escalate rapidly.

Two days after demanding Viserys return to King's Landing, Aerys dismissed Tywin as Hand of the King. Not even a day after that rumors were spreading that, though Tywin was dismissed, Aerys refused to let him leave. Rhaella was said to be denied leaving her chambers, a rumor which Cyrenna confirmed with the horrifying addition of Aerys refusing to let anyone feed her anything besides bread and broth. The day before Viserys left was when it all came to an end. Aerys had passed away, his final words were calling for the burning of his grandchildren.

* * *

Jaime received a letter from Tywin saying that he and Jon and Joanna had to be at Aerys' funeral which was soon as no one had any disire to keep the Mad King's body left in the Red Keep any longer than necessary. So he left with his eldest children, Tyrion, and Viserys as the boy was to be returned to his family even before his father passed away. He hadn't wanted to leave Lyanna by herself while so heavily pregnant, but she had Benjen and she was the Lady of House Lannister. The soldiers would die and kill for her and not just because she was the mother to the future of their house. No, over the past ten years she had endeared herself to the people. Should anything happen to her the whole of the Westerlands would mourn.

When they arrived nearly the whole of the seven kingdoms were there. Rhaegar was sitting atop the Iron Throne and Jaime felt a strong, protective urge for his family when the soon to be king looked at Jon and Joanna with more interest than he should.

Dinner was a private affair with Tywin and Cyrenna joining them. Jaime had never been so happy to see his daughter before. Cyrenna clung to her siblings when they hugged her and assured Jaime, in hushed tones that no one else could hear, that her dagger hadn't been needed since she arrived.

"A lot happened in the past month," Jaime said carefully.

"A lot indeed." Tywin sounded unimpressed, but nothing did seem to impress him. "Rhaegar has appointed me as Hand of the King once he takes the throne. You'll have to stay for the coronation. It's only a month after the funeral."

"Hardly enough time for the mourning of a king," Tyrion said. "Although, I doubt the people mourn the loss of their king."

"Aerys was a mad fool. Anyone who believes otherwise took advantage of his idiocy and is bitter that they will no longer have that power or influence," Tywin said.

Neither Jon, Joanna, or Cyrenna spoke during dinner if Tywin did not ask them anything. It was like when Jaime was a child. Tywin speaking to their uncles and his men while Cersei, Tyrion, and himself would sit silently, only daring to say something if they were asked a question. It was nothing like their dinners back at Casterly Rock where Lyanna and Benjen encouraged the children to talk as much as they wanted and ask questions so long as it was respectful.

 _Lyanna._ Just the thought of his wife made Jaime feel both homesick and guilty. He wanted to be home with Lyanna, he wanted to be there for their new child when it's born. And yet he knew Lyanna was hiding something from him. Something almost as large as his past with Cersei, if his hunch was correct.

* * *

Lyanna was used to Casterly Rock and all the little nooks and crannies in the castle after ten years living there. It was strange to not hear Jon and Joanna running about, skipping their lessons in favor of sparring or riding their horses.

Tion was still so young, hardly even a year old, and yet he was so opposite his siblings. He was nothing like the wild Stark temperament of Jon and Joanna. He was nothing like the pure Lannister grace of Cyrenna. He was something else entirely and for that Lyanna wanted to protect him more than anything in the world. She didn't want to send him to squire for Rhaegar when the time came. She even prayed to the gods that Rhaegar wouldn't uphold the promise Aerys forced Jaime to make. A son and daughter for a son and daughter.

"Someone seems lonely," Benjen said, sitting beside her in the Stone Garden - the pair staring at the face of the small weirwood.

"I miss my children." Lyanna sighed, hands ghosting over her swollen stomach.

"Tion is still here, though he's currently sleeping."

"Babies need plenty of rest, Ben." She laughed lightly at her brother. "And this child is more restless than any of the others."

"Perhaps another Stark with the Lannister name behind it?"

The pair laughed and Lyanna took a deep breath.

"I miss Brandon," Benjen said after a moment of silence. "I haven't seen him since Aegon's tourney."

"That was near nine years ago." Lyanna thought back to that trip to King's Landing, thankfully the only one she'd been forced to make.  _If the gods are good I'll never go back there again._

"He wasn't terribly happy about you traveling back here so soon after your collapse," Benjen said.

"We were some of the last to leave," Lyanna reminded him. "Besides, we both know staying there any longer would've resulted in a different line of children."

After a long moments pause Benjen asked, "Have you told Jaime yet? About Harrenhal?"

"No." Lyanna sighed. "Not yet."

"You have to, Lya. The longer you keep it from him the angrier he'll be."

"I can handle my husband if he gets angry," Lyanna said.  _I just don't want him to be disappointed with what I've done._

* * *

Cersei couldn't hate her husband in the moment. Not when he was days away from being crowned king. She could, however, hate her brother for not focusing on her twins but rather the ones Lyanna had birthed reccently.

The letter had arrived the day of Aerys' funeral and Cersei had to endure her nieces and nephew running about with smiles and telling her children about their new baby brothers. Evidently the Stark whore had taken Jaime's absence to mean that she could give her newborn children Northern names. Although, Jaime had been present when she'd named Jon and Cersei could hardly stand the thought of the future of House Lannister not having Lannister names.

"Father," Rhaenyra said, tugging on Rhaegar's trousers. "Aunt Lyanna just had twins."

"Did she?"

Cersei made a mental correction. She could be angry at her husband this close to becoming queen because of his interest in that Stark bitch.  _There's nothing interesting about her. She's just a whore that births children every other year or so. Nothing good enough to catch and hold the attention of a king._

"Cyrenna says they're called Beron and Ethan." Rhaenyra continued with her large, dopey smile and hazy eyes.

Rhaegar locked eyes with Cersei and she knew there was something he felt needed to be shared.

"Go play with Daenerys and Viserys," Rhaegar said to his children. Aegon and Rhaenyra left with a smile with Aemon left glaring at Rhaegar.

"You seem overly interested in Lyanna's children and not your own," Cersei said, standing and walking to the table to drink some wine.

"Did I not arrange a marriage for our youngest daughter?" Rhaegar's tone said he wasn't pleased.

_When is he ever pleased?_

Rhaegar sighed and said, "She's given your brother three sons now."

"Four. Have you forgotten about that boy that runs about the castle wirh his sister as though they're wildlings?" She filled her glass with more of the Arbor gold that'd been given after the death of Aerys.

"Jon could very well be mine."

Cersei stopped her glass of wine, halfway raised to her lips, and glared at her husband before slamming it down on the table. "Harrenhal?"

"Harrenhal." Rhaegar nodded and Cersei clenched her teeth, seeing red everywhere she looked.

"I wondered why you'd name that skinny bitch from the North, Queen of Love and Beauty instead of your own wife." Her tone was sharp and clipped and she was glad none of her chden were here to see this. "Turns out she's just as much of a whore as I expected, spreading her legs for any nobleman who'll take her. Probably for any lowbrow bastard as well."

Rhaegar'shands were curled into fists at his sides as he glared at her. "She's not a whore."

"No? Then what is she? A beautiful and faithful mistress you want back by your side? We both know that even if the timeline matched, Jon isn't your son." Cersei smirked and took a step closer to her husband. "All that boy is, is Stark. He should be sent to rot in Winterfell with his cousins."

"I'd be very careful with what you say, if I were you." Rhaegar's voice was low and deadly, but in the moment Cersei was too angry to be scared.

"Why should I worry? I've done nothing wrong. If anything, I now know a very interesting secret that I'm sure many would be happy to know." Cersei downed her glass of wine, slamming it on the table when she finished. "I'd be very careful what you do, Rhaegar. I might let that information slip."

* * *

Jon and Joanna had trouble standing still, but they managed to do so for fear of their grandfather. Cyrenna was still as stone from her spot behind Daenerys and never even shifted her weight from on side to the other as her siblings often did.

Jaime suffered through the coronation of Rhaegar and Cersei. His sister finally got what she wanted after all these years. _She finally got what Father promised her._

He couldn't be certain how long the ceremony actually lasted, but it felt like centuries before the Septon decreed Rhaegar as king and Cersei as queen of the Seven Kingdoms. The pair both smiled as the crowd cheered, Rhaegar's looking more sincere and Cersei’s more similar to the cruel smirk she wore so often, and Jaime admitted that he felt a slight chance of hope for the future of Westeros.

_We're free of the Mad King. Gods be good we won't have another again._

Cersei only gave her husband one dance before rushing to make Jaime dance with her.

"You seem happy, sister dear." He kept his thoughts on his wife, back home and caring for their new sons, instead of on his twin and once lover.

"I am finally queen." Cersei smirked. "Long may I reign."

Jaime nodded and saw Aegon request a dance with Cyrenna. "Your son seems taken with my daughter."

"It seems every man in my life is drawn towards anything that comes out of Lyanna Starks cunt." Cersei's voice was filled with bitterness.

"I'd rather you didn't speak of my wife that way."

"Your wife or the kings mistres?"

Jaime rolled his eyes, but there was something in Cersei’s voice. A hint if jealousy and rage.

"Whatever Rhaegar feels for Lyanna, she doesn't return it." Jaime watched his children out of the corner of his eye. Jon dancing with Daenerys, Joanna trying to be civil with what looked like the Tyrell children, and Cyrenna trying to politely pull away from Aegon.

"Mayhaps she does. After Harrenhal I doubt she truly moved on."

"Harrenhal?"

"When my husband named your wife Queen of Love and Beauty. They shared a bed the night before, that's why he did it."

Jaime froze and took a step away from his sister. He shook his head and whispered, "No. No, Lyanna wouldn't spend the night with Rhaegar."

Cersei pulled him to a dark corner where no one could see them. "She would and she has. Why else do you think my husband cares so much about Jon? He doesn't think the boy's yours."

Jaime felt his breaths shallow in and his eyes locked onto Jon. His eldest or perhaps not his at all. Jaime thought of all the times someone had commented on Jon's looks.  _He looks so like his mother. A Stark with a Lannister name. No trace of Jaime in him. Pure Stark. A wolf hidden among lions._

Harrenhal was only two months before Jaime and Lyanna wed and Jon was conceived the night of their wedding. He was born eight months afterwards, early but not so early as to worry over his health. It didn't fit for Rhaegar to be Jon's father unless he visited Riverrun before Lyanna left for Casterly Rock.

"It doesn't fit, Cersei. The timeline doesn't fit."  _It doesn't stop it from hurting though._

"I'm sure that's what she told Rhaegar."

* * *

Lyanna was busy with her sons, gods she had four to care for now, when the raven arrived.

"From King's Landing, my lady," Creylen said.

"Thank you, maester."

"What news does your husband bring us today?" Benjen asked, holding Tion as he sat beside her.

"It's not from Jaime." Dread filled her body as she saw the seal, the red dragon of House Targaryen.

Benjen saw the seal and took the letter from her. "Do you want me to read it aloud?"

Lyanna only nodded, unable to speak for fear of what Rhaegar would say. He was king now. He could take Jon away and name him a prince and place him ahead of Aemon in the line of succession.

"Lady Lyanna of House Lannister, I regret to inform you that this letter is not of pleasant matters," Benjen said, voice slow and filled with confusion. "As you may know I have eyes and ears....everywhere...some of them have returned to me with...disturbing news...."

Lyanna turned to Benjen, confused by his hat in reading.

"Lya, you...you don't want me to finish this."

"Benjen-"

"No. You don't need to know the rest?"

"Either read it like you said you would or I'll read it myself."

Benjen sighed and handed her the letter. Before she could take it he grabbed her hands in his and asked, "Are you certain? You don't need to read it."

"Yes. I do."

Lyanna felt her heart drop when she finished the letter. Her breaths turned shallow and rapid and Benjen had to carefully put Tion down beside his sleeping brothers before turning to Lyanna and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, the other rubbing shooting circles on her back as she struggled to calm herself.

Jaime and Cersei. Tales of them in a compromising position. Twins, siblings....lovers.

The world turned black as she collapsed.


	20. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up late into the night to finish this for two reasons. The first, inspiration struck after weeks of none and I had to pour it all into this plot thread before it left me again. The second, all your lovely comments reminded me why I love working on this story and I didn't want to keep you waiting longer than necessary. I wish I could give you a chapter everyday, but for now I hope you can handle the unscheduled mess of updates for this story

Jaime had rushed back to Casterly Rock with Jon and Joanna as soon as he was able. Although, Cersei knew her twin was desperate to take Cyrenna with him.  _Let him take the bitch. Take her back to her whore mother and those damn siblings of hers._

Cersei was content to drink herself into a stupor that night, mourn the loss of her twin and whatever final chance they couldhave shared. Unfortunately Rhaegar had other plans.

"Lyanna knows," he said, entering her chambers and sitting across from her and pouring himself some wine.

"Knows what?"

"About you and Jaime."

Cersei slowly lowered her glass and glared at her husband. He couldn't know.

She'd certainly tried to have Jaime lay with her, but his damn stubbornness forced him away to spend time with his children. Even if she hadn't gotten him one last time, Cersei took pride in the knowledge that she'd ruined that whore who stole him in the first place.

"Jaime and I haven't done anything," Cersei said, slowly drinking her wine.

"Not here mayhaps." Rhaegar smirked as he drank his own glass of wine. "But I do have Varys as Master of Whispers and his little birds have discovered several tales of you and your dear twin. I doubt I need to remind you of what they were, but I'm certain you wouldn't mind."

Her glass shattered when she threw it against the wall.

"How dare you."

"How dare I?" Rhaegar stood, towering over her and Cersei realized he had become far too much like his father. "How dare you. You told your twin and he ran back to the Rock with his tail between his legs. Not only that he took  _my_ son with him!"

Cersei stood to meet him. She was no match for him physically, but she was a lion. She did not cower to anything. Not even dragons.

"So you told her about myself and Jaime? How is that a fair trade?"

"You ruined my chance to keep my son where he belongs-"

"If you want your sons to stay where they belong, go look in their rooms! That's where your sons are!" Cersei picked up Rhaegar's abandoned glass of wine and drank from it. "Much as I despise Lyanna she had every chance to get rid of the child you left inside her. She may be a whore, but she knows better than to pass off a bastard as a trueborn heir."

"I was not bluffing when I told you to be careful," Rhaegar said, voice dangerously low.

"Why? To keep me from telling the truth? I'll scream of your madness from the highest tower in this damn place if you think of harming me." Cersei smirked. "My father is Hand and the richest man in all of Westeros. You harm me and nothing will stop him from killing you."

Rhaegar smirked and backed away slowly. "You speak truthfully. I cannot harm you physically. I can however keep you from seeing the children."

The floor fell from under Cersei and she took the glass in her hand and threw it as hard as she could towards Rhaegar. It missed and shattered upon the wall, but shards still managed to dig themselves into his face.

Cersei held back tears as she watched Rhaegar leave, the blood trailing from his forehead and cheeks the most beautiful thing she'd seen in years.

* * *

Lyanna held Jon and Joanna tightly when she saw them again, before telling Benjen to keep them away from her chambers for the night. She hadn't looked at Jaime since he'd arrived, but if Benjen's comment on the state of his appearance was to be trusted - her husband looked a mess.

He closed the door and Lyanna wished she had her sword with her.

"We need to talk."

"That's how you start this?" Lyanna turned to face Jaime and she felt torn. He looked as though he hadn't slept in months and hadn't properly cared for himself either. It didn't even seem as though he cared about his appearance. Lyanna wanted to help him, to see if she could help him feel better, feel like _himself_ again. Then she remembered the letter. Tales of him and Cersei, his sister, in compromising positions over the years.

"Lya, I need-"

"You don't get to call me that." Lyanna snapped, fighting back tears of rage. "Not after everything that's happened."

"Everything that's happened?" Jaime looked angry and Lyanna desperately wished for her sword. "What exactly has happened here? You had our sons. I have two more sons that I haven't met yet."

"If I had my way, you'd never see them."

"And why is that?" Jaime asked. "I can understand why you possibly wouldn't want me near Jon, but Beron and Ethan? What could you be hiding about them?"

"Nothing. I'm not the one hiding anything!"

"Not even the nature of your relationship with Rhaegar?"

Lyanna paused. Sighing she asked, "Who told you?"

"So it's true."

"Who told you?"

"Cersei."

"Cersei? Of course she'd be the one you listen to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lyanna grabbed the letter from its spot on the bed, crumpled and sad as it was, and shoved it into her husbands chest. "I received this letter. You might find its contents very interesting."

She turned to move, but Jaime grabbed onto her hand and kept her close as he read the letter in his other hand. His emerald eyes darkened and he clenched his jaw.

"You believe this?"

"You've never fully discussed the nature of your relationship with Cersei." Lyanna smirked as he realized she'd repeated his words.

"I'd ask if you believe Rhaegar, but clearly I won't need to."

"I'd ask the same of you with Cersei."

"She's my sister-"

"That's  _exactly_ the issue! Your sister. Your twin! Gods, just thinking of what you two must have done makes me sick."

"And you don't think that I feel sick when I think of what you and Rhaegar must have gotten up to? I did not sign up for a marriage full of betrayals."

"And I didn't sign up for a marraige!"

The room silenced for a minute as they both stepped away and tried to regain their composure.

"If you wanted to know about what happened between mself and Cersei, than you should have asked," Jaime said, voice tight as he withheld his anger.

"And what of our rule? If it's not the truth why ask?" Lyanna shook her head and stepped back. "We both know I never wanted to marry. But it happened. We married and we've had six children together. And gods, I actually cared about you. I fell in love only to discover that the father of my children also slept with his sister."

"And how do you think I felt?" Jaime asked as he paced. "I was off in King's Landing with our oldest three and you had just had out youngest. I believed my wife to love me as I loved her, only to discover that you gave your maidenhead to Rhaegar not even two months before we wed."

"At least there's no chance I had a child with him!"

Jaime stopped pacing and looked at Lyanna. "Do you honestly believe I could have fathered any of Cersei’s children? The only ones who could possibly be mine are Myrcella and Lyonel and we both know I wasn't near her to give them to her. I was here. With you and our children. That is, if Jon is even mine."

"Of course he's your son!" Lyanna sighed and tried to calm yourself. "That night at Harrenhal. What happened between myself and Rhaegar was not intended."

"No? So you just accidently spent the night in his bed?"

"I didn't want it to happen! I was drunk and the bastard took advantage of me!"

"And the possibility of Jon being his?"

"I couldn't get ahold of moon tea at Harrenhal, but luckily I spent time in Riverrun where I drank several cups of moon tea." Lyanna shuddered as she thought back to those days. Laying in bed and praying that she was just being extra careful and that nothing would actually happen. That there would be no proof of Rhaegar impregnating her. "If you don't believe me send a letter to Ned or Brandon. They were there with me and they helped me through it."

Jaime's face softened and Lyanna desperately wanted to rush into his arms and let him hold her, comfort her as he had taken to doing since Joanna had been born. But then she remembered Cersei, now queen and still ruining any happiness Lyanna might have managed to find.

"I should have asked you about Rhaegar."

"And what of Cersei? Did you spend one last night in her embrace? Did you warm her bed before you left?"

"No."

"No?"

 "Lya, I-"

The door opened and Benjen stuck his head through.

"I hate to interrupt, but Joanna is asking for Lya," he said. "Something about a nightmare."

"Of course," Lyanna said, composing herself before leaving the room to see her daughter.

* * *

Jaime hadn't known what to expect, days had passed and Lyanna hadn't talked to him unless it was to keep up appearances for lords and the children. She stayed far from him at all possible times and when he looked for her in her spot she either wasn't there or left the moment she saw him.

She finally stayed in the same room as him when he went to check on Beron and Ethan in their nursery.

They were the most perfect mix of himself and Lyanna out of all their children. Brown curls and gray-green eyes that watched the world with curiosity and suspicion. Jaime still felt guilty he'd missed their birth, but just being in the same room as the boys made him promise to do better.

"I want to send Jon north," Lyanna said, gray eyes never leaving the babies.

"Excuse me?"

"I want him to be fostered at Winterfell," Lyanna explained. "Not for forever. Just for a while. A year or two."

"I'll think about it." Jaime truthfully didn't want Jon to leave. He'd had a hard enough time when Cyrenna had to leave.

* * *

It had been a month since she requested for Jon to be fostered at Winterfell and Jaime still hadn't given her an answer.

Benjen had taken Jon and Joanna into Lannisport to give Jaime and Lyanna some time to work out whatever they needed without upsetting the children. Lyanna had just put Tion, Beron, and Ethan down for a nap when she heard the screaming. The thick and heavy smell of smoke filled the air and she turned to the window.

Looking outside she could see all the way to Lannisport. And it was burning alongside the Lannister fleet in the harbor.

Jaime rushed in, sword in hand, and stared out the window beside her. His hand covered hers and, if she hadn't been so shocked, she would've pulled it away. Then in came Benjen with Jon and Joanna beside him.

Lyanna rushed to her children, sobbing as she held them tightly against herself. Joanna sobbed into her shoulder and Jon cried out in pain when Lyanna hugged him.

"Are you both alright?" Jaime asked, his voice more fatherly than lordly.

Joanna nodded and Jon shook his head.

"I got burned," Jon said, pulling away to show a burn on his shoulder.

Benjen began to explain, but Lyanna only caught bits and pieces as Jaime had called for a servant to bring Creylen. Something about Geyjoys and rebelling. None of it mattered because Jon was hurt and Joanna, for the first time in her life, was reduced to a puddle of tears that wouldn't leave Lyanna's side.

* * *

Cyrenna sobbed when she heard about the attack on Lannisport. Jon and Joanna had been so close to dying, only to be saved by Uncle Benjen. Her father had sent a letter, merely a courtesy at this point, telling of how he needed help from the crown to beat back the Ironborn.

She knew her father well enough to know that he was going to fight the Greyjoys with or without the king supporting him. Then came a letter from her Uncle Ned in the North saying that they were willing to fight the Ironborn.

Somehow Rhaella convinced her son to support both the Westerlands and the North and he declared that the Stormlands and Reach would send their armies and armadas as well to help.

Cyrenna never received a letter from home during all this time and she wondered and worried. Wondered how her mother was doing. Worried that her father would not return. Wondered if her siblings were safe. Worried that this was the end of her family.

Dany was good company, keeping her distracted and spending more time with Rhaella rather than Cersei’s children. Although, Cyrenna had a soft spot for Myrcella and Lyonel because they were so young and hardly much older than her baby brothers back home.

"Your father and uncles are very brave to fight off the Ironborn," Rhaella told her during their midday meal. "I know they'll survive."

"If father doesn't come home than Jon will become Lord of Casterly Rock." Cyrenna couldn't help but let her thoughts slip through. Though, Rhaella was better company than most and did not partake in the scheming and politicking of the capitol.

"Your mother will help him," Dany assured her. "Lyanna won't let anything hurt her children."

* * *

She'd never been so happy than when Jaime and Benjen returned, telling her that the Ironborn were defeated. She'd thrown her arms around Jaime and sobbed into his neck as he held her tightly against himself.

"I'll let Ned know that we wish for Jon to be fostered at Winterfell," he whispered to her.

It was weeks later when Jaime found her watching over Beron and Ethan in their cradles, a letter from Ned in his hands.

"He said he's more than happy to foster his nephew," Jaime said, sitting beside her.

"Good. Jon will do well there."  _He'll learn the truth of the Stark words. Winter is coming and he needs to be ready._

"I know we haven't had much time to do so," Jaime said, "but we need to finish our talk."

"What else was there to say?"

Jaime sighed and rested his hand atop hers. Lyanna jerked it away. She hated that she was being so cruel after how she'd embraced him after he returned from fighting.

"I never fully explained my relationship with Cersei." Jaime sighed. "It wasn't fair to accuse you and force you to explain yourself and then not explain myself."

"You already did."

"I didn't because you didn't give me a chance." Jaime forced himself to take deep breaths. "You're my wife and the mother of my children and you deserve and explanation."

"I deserve better than a man who slept with his sister." Lyanna snapped, turning to glare at him.

She missed Jaime, truly she did. But the man before her was not who she missed. She missed the man who paced outside the birthing chambers and raced inside to see each child she'd given him as soon as he could. She missed the man who helped her with her swordsmanship. She missed the man who played with the children. She missed the man who she'd fallen in love with. And he wasn't here.

"I haven't...not in years."

"How many?"

Jaime looked angry and he clenched his jaw before saying, "Many."

"Many could be anytime from fifteen years to three."

"Before we married was the last time."

"How long before?"

"What do you want to know?" Jaime was growing angry, but Lyanna had been angry longer.

"I wish to know how long it was between marrying my husband and his twin sharing his bed."

"You wish for the truth? Two months before we married. At Harrenhal."

Two months before they married.  _Two months before he gave me Jon. Harrenhal. The same place I lost my maidenhead to the wrong man. Mayhaps it was even the same night. Or mayhaps his was closer to the end of the tournament._

Lyanna fought to keep herself composed but she could see no remorse in her husbands eyes and she hated him even more.

"And yet you felt betrayed that Harrenhal was where I was taken advantage of."

* * *

Jaime hadn't spoken to Lyanna much since that conversation. But with Benjen and some Lannister guards taking Jon to Winterfell, both fell into a small pit of misery.

Jon had departed around noon, the sun high in the sky and beating down with all the strength of summer behind it. He'd held onto Joanna tightly as they said goodbye. Jon had even hugged Tion, Beron, and Ethan as best he could whilst they slept. Lyanna and Jon both sobbed as they hugged.

When they finally pulled away Lyanna said. "You'll love Winterfell. The godswood is beautiful and you'll see a  _true_ weirwood. But don't forget to write letters whilst you're there. It would break my heart if I never heard from you again."

"I promise." Jon hugged her once more before turning to Jaime.

He withheld his tears as he knelt beside his eldest.There may be no trace of him in Jon, but there wasn't against Targaryen in the boy either. He was Lyanna's son, plain and simple.

"Do as your mother said," Jaime whispered to Jon. "And I would like a letter or two as well. I'm sure your mother's stories more than live up to the actual place. But, you  _must_ listen to Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn."

"I will." Jon nodded, looking more like Ned with how solemn his face grew. "I'll make you proud."

"You always have."

Later that night Jaime found Lyanna in his chambers.

"Before you say anything," she said, standing to look at him. Gray met green, steel met emerald. "I'm not here to fight again. We've done quite enough of that in recent months."

"We have."

"I just...when Jon left I realized how pointless us fighting truly is." Lyanna sighed and Jaime fought the urge to hold her until she felt better. "We almost lost our children. I almost lost you. And yet I was still so furious for something that's so far past where we are now."

"To be fair, I was just as angry." Jaime sat down on the bed and Lyanna collapsed next to him, holding tightly to her hands in her lap. "We both had very good reason to be angry with one another."

"But I know you," Lyanna said, turning to meet his eyes once more.

_There she is. There's my beautiful Lya._

"I know you now. Not the you before we married. He's not the man sitting next to me. And for the longest time I'd forgotten that. You're not that man anymore than I'm the girl from Harrenhal. We have six beautiful children."

"Really, they must get it from you."

They both shared a short laugh and Jaime felt some tension leave his chest.

"In truth, we both have changed," Jaime said with a soft sigh. "I know you have not seen Rhaegar since Aegon's tourney and I know how uncomfortable you felt beneath his gaze. I had no reason to believe any possible notion that Jon was his. He's yours."

"Jon is ours." Lyanna held his hands and smiled at him softly. "I know I was harsh about your past with Cersei-"

"No more than you need be. I never told you the truth of it all, and you had no reason to suspect that relationship had changed."

"Has it?"

Jaime was quiet for a moment. He thought back to his time in King's Landing. Any previous feelings he'd had for Cersei were long gone by now. Replaced with the steady love and companionship Lyanna had provided him.

"It has. I'm not that man anymore."

Lyanna smiled and nodded.

"Is this...is this us starting over?" Jaime asked.

"Gods no." Lyanna took a deep breath. "It took us ten years to reach where we were before it all crashed down. I'm not patient enough to wait for another ten years. However, trying again. Continuing where we left off. That I can do."

Jaime smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead.

_Here's to trying again._


	21. Sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I had a trip to Tahoe with my bestie for her birthday, school started up again, and one of my friends started dating the guy I like so I've been busy. But better late than never, right?

Benjen watched Jon's face closely as they traveled to Winterfell. The boy had passed through the Riverlands several times when he'd gone to King's Landing with his father, but he'd never been north of the Trident. His nephew looked on edge as they passed through the Neck, though the swamps and humid air did that to everyone who wasn't from there. Jon's expression changed to that of wonder and amazement as he saw the temperature drop and the summer snows fall lightly.

Jon gasped when Winterfell came into view, eyes widening to an impossible size and a soft smile forming. Benjen would've focused more if he hadn't been overcome with the overwhelming sense of home. It'd been too long since he'd been back, seven years really did change a person. But Winterfell remained the same permanent stronghold.

Benjen smirked at Jon and the two raced to the castle, the two Lannister guards behind them cursing and forcing their horses forward. The sharp and cool wind hit Benjen's face and pushed his hair back as he rode. By the time they got to the gates of Winterfell, him jumping off before his horse even stopped like Lyanna used to, Jon's face was red and he was laughing and smiling larger than he had been since they'd left Casterly Rock.

"Ned!" Benjen smiled at his brother who stood in the courtyard, wife and children mysteriously not present.

"You arrived sooner than we expected," Ned said, walking forward as Jon dismounted his horse.

"I never could stand slow journeys." Benjen laughed and hugged Ned, the scent of cinnamon coming off his brother as usual. He let go and stood next to Jon, the boy now nervous as he was introduced. "Jon meet your Uncle Ned."

Ned gave Jon a nod and soft smile. "You truly are your mother's son."

"Thank you." Jon's smile softened and Benjen remembered Jaime and Lyanna's fight and how Jon and Joanna had overheard bits and pieces. Overheard the doubt that Jaime was actually Jon's father and the worry that Rhaegar would try to separate him from his siblings. "She misses this place."

Ned smiled and laughed. "She would. Come inside. Cat has the children behaving in my solar at the moment."

"And the Bolton boy?" Benjen knew his voice was harsh, but he knew nothing of Roose's son.

"Domeric is not his father.," Ned said.

"Well, if you'd have sent a letter saying so much we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"You don't send very many letters either," Jon said from his spot between his uncles.

Benjen slapped his hand over his heart and said in an over dramatic voice, "Betrayed by my own nephew."

"You'll get used to it, Ben. If anything, my youngest two will do that more than twice a day."

"Wolf's blood?" Benjen smiled as he remembered what Rickard always said of Brandon and Lyanna.

"A drop or two."

* * *

Aemon hadn't properly seen his mother in near a year. He'd seen her at dinners and the occasional ball that his father held, but she was always with his father those times. Cersei was never allowed near her children by herself.

Aegon hadn't cared so much as he was busy trying to steal Cyrenna Lannisters heart, although everyone knew it was useless. Aegon would marry Rhaenyra if he wanted to or not. Rhaenyra had taken notice to their mothers absence and took that to mean she would mother Myrcella and Lyonel, which the twins didn't take kindly to.

"Mother will return to us when she wishes," Aegon said one day, staring at Cyrenna with large eyes and a doopy smile.

Their Lannister cousin was sitting with Dany and Rhaenyra in the gardens. Aemon wanted to slap his fool of a brother.  _The gods played a cruel trick, letting the weaker brother be born first._

"Mother has never acted like this."

"Mother comes and goes as she pleases." Aegon stood up straighter and tore his gaze away from Cyrenna long enough to glare at his brother. "She never spends much time with us. She prefers to be in her room or trying to sit in at Small Council meetings. When she does spend time with us she only tells tales of her twin brother and Casterly Rock. I've had more time bonding with Grandfather Tywin, than I have with our own mother."

Aemon restrained himself from gutting Aegon then and there. Evidently the heir to the damn Iron Throne was too fascinated by a Lannister to notice more important things.

He walked away from his brother and began the journey to his mother's chambers. Once, years ago, Dany had explained that the Red Keep had many secret passages. It didn't take to long for Aemon to begin exploring and searching for them. He was lucky to find that one lead from the Queen's Ballroom to Cersei's chambers. If he was quiet enough and stealthy enough, he would be able to slip through and finally see his mother.

The passageway was dusty and made him sneeze more than he should have, but Aemon managed not to alert anyone to his position. He halted when he heard his grandmother talking to his mother.

"He's become too much like his father."

"Does it surprise you?" Cersei's voice was sharp and Aemon thought of the late king Aerys.

He was harsh and never seemed interested in his grandchildren, but Aemon admired the man. He taught Aemon and Aegon the most important thing when it came to ruling. They'll never rebel if they fear you.

"It's that damn prophecy he read," Cersei said. "He thinks Aegon is the Prince that was Promised."

"You don't think he is?"

Cersei's voice carried a deadly edge to it as she said, "I know he's not."

Aemon listened for a little while longer before Rhaella left. Another moment or two he stood in silence before he emerged from the secret passage and Cersei turned to see her son.

Her smile was nothing like the ones she gave Myrcella and Lyonel, but it was still fonder than the ones she gave Aegon and Rhaenyra.

"I was wondering if my children would visit me."

"Aegon hardly noticed your absence." Aemon's voice held venom in it. How he despised that his foolish brother would be king instead of him. A king would not forget his mother. "And Rhaenyra tries to raise Myrcella and Lyonel, but it's clear they miss you."

"Your father truly is trying to drive me mad." Cersei filled a glass with wine and drank near half of it in one gulp. "I miss my children."

"And they miss you. At the very least, the twins and I do."

Cersei smiled one of her many fake smiles and Aemon withheld his anger as best he could. He never saw reason to his mother hiding her true feelings from him. He understood her better than anyone in the Red Keep. So close to power and so clearly born for it, only to be cast aside in favor of a first born son.

_Surely no one would truly mind if an accident befell Aegon. Then the true heir would reign._

"How is your cousin?"

Aemon knew better than to roll his eys, but he did so anyway. He never understood his brother's infatuation with the girl. She was insipid and dull. Almost as much as their sister. And she didn't have the beauty of her aunt.

"I care not for her." Aemon rolled his eyes and imagined her pretty little hair being ripped from the root and bleeding as she screamed in pain.

"You should," Cersei said. "If my intuition is correct than she and Tion are the only Lannisters that matter besides their father."

"And yourself and Grandfather Tywin," Aemon added.

Cersei smirked and Aemon felt pride knowing that his mother was more lion than dragon. She doesn't have all the Targaryen traits, but her pure Lannister ambition and pride made her the best queen Aemon could think of.

_If only she rode a dragon. Then she'd be unstoppable._

* * *

Jon loved Winterfell. His cousins were fun and, surprisingly, Domeric was not how his mother had described Boltons.

Domeric didn't have his father's pale blue eyes, but rather the soft brown of his late mother Lady Bethany Ryswell. His brown hair was less curled than that of the Stark hair, but it was long enough that it would fall in his face occasionally. He was excellent on horseback and even more skilled at playing the harp, the later talent was something that Sansa adored. But more importantly, he was fun and Jon enjoyed spending tone with him.

Jon often imagined that his brothers would be like Robb and Domeric when they got older.

Joanna had sent a letter on his twelfth nameday, separate from the ones his parents sent, that told of their little brothers. Tion was old enough to start arguing with Jaime, which he did often with intelligence that rivaled their Uncle Tyrion at that age. Beron and Ethan were just starting to walk about without help. Ethan spoke constantly, words and phrases that didn't make much or any sense truly. But Beron remained silent. Joanna wrote how Maester Creylen thought he was mute or even slow witted.

A week after Jon's twelfth nameday it was announced that Lady Catelyn was pregnant once more. Jon and Robb sat in the godswood with Domeric that afternoon, ignoring their lessons in favor of telling stories and making japes at each other's expense.

"I haven't had a new sibling since Bran," Robb said when the topic, inevitably came back to siblings. "I'm excited."

"You should be." Jon smiled thinking of how he missed Joanna, Cyrenna, Tion, Beron, and Ethan. "I miss mine."

"I wish I had one," Domeric said, voice quite.

Robb and Jon looked at the Bolton heir and saw how sad he looked. There were times they forgot how lonely Domeric was. He fit in so well with the Starks and Jon. He helped Bran with lessons and kept Arya and Sansa from fighting every day. He was almost another cousin to the family.

"Well, soon enough we'll be family," Robb said. "Once you marry Sansa we'll be brothers and Jon will be your cousin."

"Not to mention I have five other siblings in the South that will be family as well."

Domeric smiled at the thought. Jon and Benjen told stories of the other Lannister children frequently and Domeric wished to visit them at some point, to become as close of a friend to them as he was to their brother.

"I pray that day will come soon," Domeric said. "I enjoy Winterfell and you Starks have been exceptionally welcoming."

"We do try." Robb smirked and gently shoved Jon as he added, "I can't say the same for our cousin here."

Jon never tired of his cousins, yet each day he seemed to learn something new about them. Robb was talented with a sword, but he rarely bested Jon in a duel.

He'd always sigh and say, "I'll get you next time, Lannister."

Sansa was getting better than when he first arrived, but she had a beautiful singing voice that made Jon think of tales of mermaids and sirens singing sweet songs to lure sailors to their depths.

Arya had all the makings of a skilled swordsman if she'd ever be given the chance to properly hone her skills.

Bran was intelligent, but he seemed to have a talent for setting things you never expect to know about. He could pinpoint anything quick as it happened and oft refused to give explanation.

He loved them just as he loved his siblings. And for the the first time in his life, Jon understood how his mother became the woman she was. The North created people who were tough and made to last past some petty fights. Northerners were strong and hard, nearly matching the climate of their home. Jon loved Winterfell from the second he saw it, and while he couldn't wait to see his mother and father and siblings once more, he dreaded the day he'd have to leave Winterfell and the North.

* * *

Tion was not a fool. He was smart, almost as smart as his Uncle Tyrion had been when he was young. Or so people told him.

He had vague memories of Jon, with his wild Stark looks and fierce protective nature over his siblings. He had no memories of Cyrenna, though he read the letters she sent and hoped he'd finally meet her and remember every detail of the sister who shared his golden curls.

But he knew his other siblings well. Joanna was fierce and protective. While she practiced her swordsmanship as constantly as any other boy her age and excelled, it was clear that she had the eye of an eagle and was starting to take interest in archery. It suited her better than a sword.

Beron and Ethan weren't exactly easy to read, but it was clear to Tion that they wouldn't be identical in personality as they were in apperance. Ethan babbled constantly and was always pushing to stand on chairs to look out windows at the sea. He stared at the docks at Lannisport and pointed to boats with a large smile on his face. He wanted adventure, that much was clear.

Beron on the other hand was quiet. He sat and watched as Ethan babbled. Beron stared at tapestries and watched people as they came and went. He was fascinated by faces, his hands roaming over Lyanna's and Jaime's and even Tyrion's when they held him. He scribbled on paper and would constantly get into paint that covered his clothes and face. The younger twin had an artists mind.

Of course, sharing a room with Beron and Ethan wasn't easy. They'd cry early when the sun had yet to rise or just as the night sky lit up with stars. Tion had learned to sleep lightly. And he was grateful for that.

He heard something shift and then the door squeaked open before shutting swiftly. Light poured in and Tion kept his eyes shut as it faded. Then he took a deep breath and sat up, staring at a tall but thin man in front of his brother's cribs.

"Who are you?"

The man turned to Tion and he memorized as much of the man's face as best he could. He had deep set eyes, a full lower lip and a spare upper lip that was curling into a sneer. Tion couldn't make out his hair color or his eye color, other than that they were both dark. He held a dagger in his left hand and walked towards Tion.

"The little lord wakes," he said. He didn't have a Westerlands accent or a Northern accent. But Tion couldn't quite place which accent he had. "You was s'posed to be sleepin'."

"Who are you?" Tion tried to keep his voice steady.

"A friend of a sort." The man smiled and Tion saw how few teeth he had.  _Common man then._ "I'm 'ere to help you, little lord."

"Help with what?"

"Keepin' the peace."

"Why?" Tion knew the man expected a dumb little boy, and he could play that easily. He just needed to stall for time.

"Firs' thing firs', little lord." The man stood directly in front of Tion and pointed the dagger at his chest. "Make a move and I slice you open."

Tion nodded and scooted so his back was against the wall and drew his knees to his chest. A scared position of prey caught by the predator.  _But I am no prey. I am a lion with wolf's blood. He does not scare me._

"Good little lord." The man kept the dagger pointed to Tion while he jerked his head in the direction of the twins. "They's the ones that need to die. You 'nd one other get to live. Dunno who 'nd I don't care. But they others hafta go."

Tion listened carefully and looked about his chambers. He could use a torch to hit the man, but it was too high up and while he was quick the man was bigger. He could wake Beron and Ethan, but the man would likely gut them all before someone would come. His best choice so far was to sit and wait. Wait for something or someone to save him.

"Why them?"

"Somethin' or other 'bout keeping House Lannister pure." The man shrugged and lowered the dagger, the point now hovering about Tion stomach instead of his chest. "I don't pay much attention. Long as I get paid, don't matter who gets offed."

"Who sent you?"

"Clever little lord, aren't you?" The man took a step closer, his knees hitting the edge of the bed.

_He's close enough for me to shove and run, but I can't leave Beron and Ethan behind. He already was paid to kill them. They need safety before me._

"Someone rich nuf to get them axed." The man smiled again and Tion imagined plucking the five teeth slowly from his mouth. The man would surely scream in pain as he did so.

"I'm richer," Tion said quickly. His eyes darted from the window to the door. It was beginning to lighten outside. A septa would enter just as the sky turned from black to blue, but that was still far too late for his liking. But the window was close.

"Your family is. You aren't." The man snorted and Tion carefully shifted to the right, the man following his movements.

"I can take you to the mines." Tion saw Beron shift and open his eyes. He wanted his brother to fall back asleep, but instead he sat up quietly and watched with careful gray-green eyes. "All the gold is down there."

"Don't care where you've got it. Already got some right 'ere." The man patted his hip with his free hand and Tion heard the jingle of coins.

"What'd they give you?" Tion got off the bed and took two steps to the right. A few more steps and he'd be in front of the door, the man perfectly in front of the window. "I can get you more."

"You can't get me nothin', little lord." The man took a step closer and Tion watched as Beron titled his head. He took another slow step to the right, the man following. The sky was getting a little lighter and Tion knew he was running out of time.

The man wouldn't want to get caught after murdering two Lannister children.

"I can." Tion took two more steps, now standing in front of the door. "I go down there all the time."

"I can sneak down there 'nd get some more gold."

"No you can't." Tion smirked slightly and took a tiny step forward. If he could just get the man closer to the window. "The guards will kill you as soon as they see your shadow on the wall."

The man let the dagger fall to his side and gave Tion and exasperated look. The same his parents wore when they grew tired of silly questions and wanted a moment of silence.

"Look," the man said. "I'm not gonna kill you. But them," he pointed to the cribs and took and silenceiadtep closer to them. "They've got to go. I got paid for this 'nd I'm not gonna let a little lord stop me."

_Too late._

Tion rushed forward and slammed the man towards the window. The man hit the sill and dropped his dagger. Tion wished he was as big as his father, but he didn't have time for wishing. He quickly grabbed the dagger and pointed it at the man who laughed as he leaned against the window sill. Beron was whimpering and Ethan was sitting up to stare at the scene unfolding before him.

"Drop it, little lord." The man sneered and Tion saw in the light of dawn that he wasn't so scary. "You won't run me through."

"No," Tion said. He lowered the dagger the tiniest bit and stared the man in his eyes. "But I can do this."

Tion rushed forward without stopping to think and shoved the man as far back as he could. The man struggled to wrestle Tion off, but he grabbed hold of the dagger in Tion's hand. The sharp end shifted and started to face Tion. But he used to last of his strength to push to man out of the window, falling to the floor in a heap after the man went tumbling down.

Joanna came bounding in with two wooden swords at her side. She dropped them when she saw Tion on the floor and she screamed. Ethan and Beron began to cry. Someone would come soon, Tion knew it. He looked down at his stomach and fainted when he saw the blood exiting the wound in his stomach and dripping to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this and please don't forget to comment. They're my bread and butter while I keep this story going


	22. Almost Royals

Joanna knew her parents would be upset when they discovered Tion, lying on the ground with a rapidly bleeding wound in his stomach. She remembered how terrified they'd both been when she and Jon came back from the raid on Lannisport. But this was another thing entirely. Her parents and servants came rushing the moment her scream left her lips. Joanna was by Tion's side and trying to keep him awake.

Jaime had his sworn drawn and Lyanna had a dagger in hand. Then they stopped and stared. Joanna expected similar reactions to when she and Jon returned that fateful day. Instead Lyanna sheathed her dagger, face like stone, and walked towards Beron and Ethan to calm them. Jaime burst into tears and held Tion in his lap, pushing his golden curls away from his face.

"Father?" Joanna looked at Jaime, their emerald eyes meeting, and for the first time in her life, she realized her father wasn't entirely fearless. His eyes held the fear she felt to her very core. He was just as worried as she about his second son.

* * *

Cyrenna held back tears when the letter reached her. She thought of little Tion, lying in his bed with either their father or mother by his side as he slept, milk of poppy running through his viens.

No one in the Red Keep truly mentioned it. Dany and Rhaella informed Cyrenna of their condolences and their prayers for him to heal in private. Tywin only said that he'd murder the man who dared harm his family once, but that was enough to put fear in every man, woman, and child present. Even Viserys stopped her in a hall one day and said he was praying for Tion.

"I know him well," Viserys said, lilac eyes shinning with something Cyrenna couldn't quite decipher. "I have every faith he'll survive."

"Thank you." Cyrenna nodded and gave a sad smile. "Your kind words give me comfort, your highness."

"There's no need for courtisies with me, Cyrenna." Viserys frowned and looked upset by her words. "We know each other."

"It doesn't matter." Cyrenna gives a small curtsy and continues down the hall.

Part of her was relieved to see a small piece of the Viserys she knew at Casterly Rock. But a stronger part know that King's Landing is no place for friendly reminiscing.  _It's not safe like home is,_ Cyrenna thinks.  _Mother was right. But is home truly safe?_

* * *

Jon was furious when the news of Tion reached him. Robb and Domeric had been by his side at the time and both had been shocked by the Lannister heirs reaction.

He'd crumpled the letter and tossed it to the side before clenching his fist and punching the door several times, causing the skin to break and blood to pour. They managed to stop him from injuring himself further and Benjen watched over them as Maester Luwin mended his hand.

"I can only imagine how furious your mother is," Benjen said with a sigh.

"Who would send a man to kill a boy?" Domeric asked.

"Someone who either doesn't fear my grandfather or is quite confident he won't discover them." Jon's voice was tight with anger and bitterness.

Domeric and Robb shared a look. They'd heard plenty of tales of Tywin Lannister, most from Jon or Benjen, and both knew the man terrified people for a reason. He'd brought House Lannister back to its full power after his father passed away. He served as Hand of the King to Ayres and now Rhaegar. His daughter was queen for a reason. Just the tales of the man were terrifying. Whomever sent the assasin after Beron and Ethan must be incredibly confident that Tywin would never discover they did it.

"Tywin will find out who they are," Benjen said. "He's Hand of the King. He has acess to every spy in Westeros. He'll find them sooner or later."

* * *

Cyrenna entered Rhaegar's solar quietly and stood waiting ad the king dismissed Ser Arthur Dayne. The Kingsguard nodded his head at her and gave her a soft smile before leaving. He'd been kind at Casterly Rock, but he wasn't here to be friendly to her. He was here to protect the royal family.

"Lady Cyrenna," Rhaegar said. "Sit."

Cyrenna slowly sat and the chair Rhaegar pointed to and watched the king carefully as he poured himself a small glass of wine.

_He drinks less than his wife._

"Have you heard any news regarding your brother?" Rhaegar asked, violet eyes memorizing her face.

"If you ask of Tion, then I haven't heard much." Cyrenna took a deep breath and sat up straighter. "My mother sent a raven but a few days ago. It said that Tion was still recovering from his injuries."

"That's good." Rhaegar nodded and sat in his chair, hands resting on the table between them. "I pray to the Seven that he heals."

"Your prayers are very thoughtful, Your Grace."

Rhaegar nodded before sighing and shaking his head lightly. "Do you know why I've called you here?"

"I believed it was to speak of my family," Cyrenna answered easily. "Mayhaps you wished to test my loyalty. I assure you, Your Grace, you need not test me. House Lannister is ever loyal to your rule."

Rhaegar laughed. "That is not what I called you for. Although, I appreciate your honesty, my lady. No, I need you to send a letter to your parents. Two letters, if you truly must. Viserys weds Arianne Martell in a few months. I request both of your parents be here for the wedding."

"Is that all you ask, Your Grace?"

"You're clever." Rhaegar smirked. "I can see why Tywin is proud if you."

_He's rarely proud. I doubt he's truly proud of me. Rather my abilities and courtisies impress him._

"I want you to have your parents bring your sister and one brother," Rhaegar said. "I know Jon is being fostered at Winterfell and the Starks won't make it in time for the wedding. With Tion still recovering from the attack, I don't expect your parents will let him travel to King's Landing. Therefore they will bring one of the younger two. What are their names?"

"Beron and Ethan, Your Grace." Cyrenna kept herself from squirming in her seat. She sat still as stone and memorized every detail of the kings face. His eyes had darkened and there was a slight twist to his smirk that reminded Cyrenna of his father and second son.

_When a Targaryen in born the gods flip a coin and the world holds its breath. Never have those words been truer._

"Yes, Beron and Ethan. Well, remind your parents that they both must come with your sister and either Beron or Ethan. And tell them to choose wisely."

* * *

Joanna was sitting beside her parents in Tion's chambers as he slept. Jaime watched from a corner while Lyanna gently brushed his hair out of his face. She'd often forgotten how tiny and fragile her little brothers were. Since Jon and Cyrenna had left, she'd had no one who was truly able to keep up with her.

Maester Creylen entered and handed a letter to Jaime. "From your daughter."

Creylen was dismissed and Joanna and Lyanna watched with expectant eyes as he read the letter silently.

"What news does Cyrenna bring us?" Lyanna asked.

"Viserys is marrying Arianne Martell in two months time," Jaime said.

Joanna smiled at the thought. Viserys had been a good squire to her father and he'd been kind to her and her siblings when he wasn't taking his duties seriously. She knew he was to marry the heir to Sunspear, but Joanna forgot how soon that would actually be.

"And?"

"You, myself, Joanna, and one of the twins must attend."

The room became tense and Joanna watched her parents.

"Can we not stay?" Lyanna asked, frowning. "Tion has hardly woken and he needs one of us by his side when he does."

"I wish we could." Jaime sighed and handed her the letter. "But she says it's a royal command."

"He wants his squire." Lyanna shared a frightened look with her husband and Joanna broke her silence.

"What do you mean?"

Jaime sat beside them and Joanna had a feeling whatever was about to be said was nothing good.

"When I agreed to take Viserys on as my squire, " Jaime began slowly, "King Aerys made me promise several things. The first was that when he wished for Daenerys to return to the Red Keep, Cyrenna would join her as a lady-in-waiting. The second was that our next son would squire for Rhaegar when the time came."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Joanna watched Tion as he slept. Occasionally, she would enter and his legs would be shifted. Creylen said it was natural for people who were in this state. But now he was still and only his right hand twitched every so often.

"With Tion injured, he'll want another son." Lyanna sighed and shook her head. "I cannot bear to think of either of the twins there."

"We have to bring one with us, Lya." Jaime held her hands and gave it a soft squeeze.

Joanna smiled softly before remembering their fight and looking away, her smile dying. She'd always believed her parents to love each other, but their fight after Rhaegar's coronation proved her wrong. She thought of the accusation of Jon being Rhaegar's son and passive heir to the Iron Throne. The fight got so bad that they didn't even have a true break from it after Jaime and Benjen returned from the Greyjoy Rebellion.

"Don't take Ethan," Joanna said suddenly.

Jaime and Lyanna turned to look at her, silently asking her to explain. Joanna wasn't Cyrenna or Tion. Words were not her strong suit, swords and bows and arrows were.

"I don't want to leave either behind when we return, but Ethan is too wild." Joanna looked at Tion ands imagined what he might say. "He's too temperamental and he rarely, if ever, listens to what he's told to do. Beron...he may not say much, but he follows orders easily and he knows better than to let his emotions get in the way."

 _He'll be more careful than Ethan,_ goes unsaid, but everyone knows it to be true.

Jaime sighs and looks to Lyanna. He's follow whatever she said. After all they were her children as well.

"Between the two," Lyanna said carefully, "Beron would be better suited for King's Landing."

Joanna wondered what her parents were thinking. They'd already sent away two children. No doubt the thought of sending away a third did not sit well with them. But she knew that they were thinking of what she said and how the youngest would actually fair in the Red Keep.

"Rhaegar is not his father," Jaime said softly. "It pains me to say it sometimes, but it's true. He's not mad."

Lyanna nodded and sighed. Joanna knew one way or another her parents would not be happy with their decision.

* * *

Cyrenna watched from the window in Dany's chambers as the banners of House Lannister passed through the gates of the city and neared the Red Keep.

"My family has arrived," Cyrenna said, turning to face Dany.

"Go." Dany smiled as she stood. "I'll be down after you. You should greet them before I do."

"In a year or two you'll marry my brother," Cyrenna said. "You're apart of the Lannister family as well."

"I'm not a Lannister yet." Dany blushed a little and Cyrenna held back a laugh. Reccently Jon and Dany had begun sending letters back and forth and it was clear that the princess was becoming smitten with the heir to House Lannister.

"One day." Cyrenna kissed Dany's cheek before leaving and hurrying to the court yard. Her smile brightened when she saw her mother. It had been years and she missed her so much.

Joanna dismounted her horse first and ran to sweep Cyrenna into a hug. Their hair mixed together from the tightness of their hug and they held back tears when they pulled apart. Joanna had aged well, now taller and curves becoming more defined. She was almost a woman grown.

"My little girl," Lyanna said as she walked forward. "My, how you've grown."

"I've missed you mother." Cyrenna stared at her mother's face and saw the same beauty she remembered leaving all those yards ago.

"And I you." Lyanna hugged her tightly and Cyrenna melted into her touch.

Oh, how asked missed Lyanna. Her mother was even more beautiful and the dress of Stark gray in a Southron style sired her better than Cyrenna could have imagined. She saw her own steel gray eyes starting back at her and the warmest smile she'd ever seen. Lyanna Lannister was still the most beautiful woman in all the Seven Kingdoms.

"I believe there's someone who would like to meet his sister," Jaime said holding a toddler in his arms.

Cyrenna smiled as she saw soft brown curls atop the boys head, gray-green eyes starting at her with curiosity. She stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

"Which little brother is this?"

"Ethan."

Oh, he's so sweet." Cyrenna laughed and took a step back, Dany arriving just in time to greet her future family.

* * *

Jaime knew better than to argue with his father. It would do him no good. So dinner with his father and children was not his top priority, but as Tywin commanded, you did.

Lyanna sat with Ethan on her lap, Joanna and Cyrenna carefully on either side of her. They'd already spoken to Cyrenna in private about teaching Ethan all his courtisies and making certain he would be prepared for when he took on his role as Rhaegar's squire.

"Your youngest girl is quite adept at the politics of court," Tywin said calmly as the first course was place in from of them. "She does quite well here."

"I'm grateful to hear that," Lyanna said when Jaime froze. "Cyrenna always was the best with her courtisies."

"The Tyrells have taken an interest in her." Tywin was too well mannered to roll his eyes, but Jaime heard the distaste in his tone. It was no surprise that Tywin disliked the Tyrells. Most houses in the Reach already had their issues with the house, considering them to have stolen their seat of Highgarden from other, older houses.

"Lady Olenna approached me to speak of a marriage alliance." Tywin took a sip of his wine and Jaime and Lyanna shared a look.

Cyrenna was so young, almost ten years old, yet she held all of the Lannister beauty and ambition. It wasn't so surprising that people were already trying to make a marriage pact with her. They'd already received requests from other houses in the Westerlands, families clawing their way to get one of the great Tywin Lannisters granddaughters to marry their heirs.

"It could be a good opportunity," Jaime said slowly. He could navigate this conversation.

"It's advantageous for the Tyrells, not us." Tywin stared at Cyrenna, who kept her head down, eyes staring at the food on her plate. "What would you say?"

Cyrenna looked at at her grandfather and Jaime nodded.

"The Reach had the most fertile land. More so than the Riverlands." Cyrenna spoke slowly and carefully, measured words as she processed the question directed at her. "A marraige into House Tyrell would not only strengthen trade between the Reach and the Westerlands, but it would provide House Lannister access to the Tyrell gold."

Jaime smiled as Cyrenna continued. She truly shared more than just the looks of her grandmother.

"The Tyrells are the second richest house in Westeros. They would see it as taking a step higher on the ladder, but they cannot surpass House Lannister. We are the richest family and we have direct ties to the royal family. Two of the Targaryen children have Lannister coloring and even Prince Aemon has emerald eyes. With a Lannister as Hand of the King and another as queen, we have risen to the second most powerful House in Westeros. The Tyrells cannot climb any higher even if I am married to one of their sons."

Cyrenna paused and Jaime and Lyanna shared a look of confusion.

"If you have anything else to say, say it now, girl." Tywin watched her closely as he sipped his wine.

"Some might say the only reason House Targaryen is still ruling is because when they conquered they had dragons." A calculated look entered Cyrenna's eyes and Jaime watched as she continued.

"The dragons are long dead, but on her most recent nameday Princess Daenerys was gifted three dragon eggs from a Pentos magister named Illyrio. Considering how soon her wedding to Jon is, she'd likely being then worth her to Casterly Rock."

Jaime heard the unspoken part that his father and daughter understood,  _If they hatched at Casterly Rock it would be House Lannister with dragons. If anyone dated harm us or try to attack us again, they would have to face dragons alongside Tywin's fury._

 


	23. The Ladies Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains heavy talk of rape and victim blaming. If this is not for you the section starts with Cersei's point of view and ends when Jaime's POV starts  
> Updated ages  
> Domeric; 14  
> Aegon, Jon; 13  
> Robb, Aemon, Daenerys, Margaery, Alerie; 12  
> Joanna; 11  
> Cyrenna; 10  
> Sansa; 9  
> Rhaenyra; 8  
> Arya; 7  
> Tion, Bran; 5  
> Myrcella, Lyonel; 4  
> Ethan, Beron; 3  
> Rickon; 1

Lyanna hadn't been too surprised when Rhaella invited her for an early lunch in her solar. The former queen had always been kind whenever she saw Lyanna and part of her still hoped she would be.

When she entered she saw Rhaella sitting by her window, silver curls tumbling down her back that no longer had to cover scars and scratches and bruises from her mad husband. Her dresses were lose and flowed gently in the late morning breeze. The Dowager Queen turned and smiled at Lyanna as she stood.

"My, you look beautiful." Rhaella stood and gave Lyanna a hug. "I can see being a mother has treated you well."

Lyanna gave a nervous laugh and smiled at the older woman. "When my children aren't driving me near insane, I must confess I quite enjoy being a mother."

Rhaella laughed loudly and Lyanna was taken slightly aback at the freedom Rhaella possessed. There were the beginnings of laugh lines on her face and her eyes shone with a happiness that hadn't been there before.

"We each thrive in our own ways." Rhaella sat down with Lyanna in front of the window. "I almost miss seeing Jon with his sisters on your husbands visits here. It's rare to find siblings so protective and caring for each other."

"Jaime and I did our best to remind them that they should always be able to confide in one another," Lyanna said. "I sought to allow my children to be as close as I am to my brothers."

"Then you've succeed in that, my dear." Rhaella took Lyanna's hands in her own and gently squeezed them. "Now, tell me of your youngest three."

Lyanna talked for what felt like hours on her sons. How Tion was still recovering from his wounds, expected to wake before they returned, and how Ethan and Beron were different as could be for being so similar looking. Then came lunch and the mention how Viserys and Arianne's wedding in a few days.

"You must be excited," Lyanna said, picking at some of the remaining foods on her plate.

"It's strange to see your children may and have their own children." Rhaella nodded, her amethyst eyes watching Lyanna closely. "You'll soon discover it when Jon and Daenerys marry."

"That's still a few years away."

"They'll pass swiftly. Just as swift as the have since your children were born."

Lyanna nodded and avoided staring at her stomach. Never had the years gone by so fast as when Lyanna began to have her own children.

"What troubles you?" Rhaella asked.

Lyanna rushed to say, "There's been talk of betrothing Cyrenna with one of the Tyrell sons."

"Ah." Rhaella shook her head and sighed. "Tywin doesn't approve of the idea."

"No. He doesn't believe it to be advantageous for us, only the Tyrells."

Rhaella nodded, "And what was advantageous for him when you married Jaime? Besides having an alliance with another great house?"

* * *

Jaime had noticed how ill both of his nieces looked on Viserys wedding day, both Rhaenyra and Myrcella wearing elaborate and beautiful dresses to distract from how pale and gaunt they looked. He knew his sister had the dresses made to be distracting because of her refusal to show weakness. If Cersei Lannister would not be seen weak then she would make certain her daughters weren't seen so either.

But the princesses truly paled in comparison to his own daughters, Joanna in a vibrant dress of crimson with gold trim and Cyrenna in bright, regal gold. Joanna stood beside Jaime and Lyanna, keeping a tight hold on Ethan's hand and reminding him to be still, while Cyrenna stood behind Dany with other ladies-in-waiting.

That was when Jaime noticed it. Almost every lady who lived in the capital was being to look ill. The princesses, the ladies, even a few young babes. They struggled to remain still and standing as exhaustion washed over each of them. Even Arianne Martell looked slightly sick when she entered the sept. A brief look at Lyanna and Joanna showed the beginnings of exhaustion on their own faces. Eyes drooping and slight shivering from a cold that wasn't there.

But his attention was pulled by the ceremony. Viserys cloaked Arianne in the red and black of House Targaryen and the two exchanged vows before the High Septon decreed them married.

"Behold, Prince Viserys Targaryen and his bride Princess Arianne Targaryen."

* * *

The feast was splendid. Dany spent a fair amount of time with Cyrenna and Joanna, having missed spending time with both Lannister daughters. She also spared a dance for Viserys who seemed less worried then he had been earlier in the day.

"She's better than some of the other women I could've married," Viserys told her when she asked his opinion on the marriage. "I'll miss you of course, but I'm certain I'll adjust to Dorne easily."

"Dragons are supposed to do well in the heat." Dany smiled and Viserys laughed softly. "Will you come back for my wedding?"

Viserys kissed her forehead softly and Dany was reminded of all the softness he hid from the world.  _Let Rhaegar appear kind and fair,_ she thought.  _I know which brother is truly good._

Shortly after Cyrenna and Joanna pulled Dany to the side of the hall to introduce her to their cousin, Alerie Stark.

The Dornish girl clearly had Stark looks, wild black curls like Joanna and a long solemn face like Jon. But her eyes and skin coloring were that of her mother Ashara Dayne.

"It's lovely to meet you, Princess Daenerys," Alerie said with a sweet smile.

"You as well. And please, call me Dany. Everyone does." Dany returned her smile. "How are you liking King's Landing so far?"

"It's quite different from Dorne." Alerie's eyes roamed the hall and then briefly stopped on Aegon and Aemon. "I've noticed your eldest nephews are quite...eccentric."

"That is putting it midly," Joanna muttered under her breath. "Aegon and Aemon are eccentric, but as are most Targaryen princes of history."

Dany didn't miss the proud look that Cyrenna gave her sister. It was a simple enough deflection from a wrong muttering, but the elder Lannister daughter was not the political protégé that her sister was.

"In any case, I'm certain Aegon and Rhaenyra are counting the days until they wed." Something about Alerie's tone hinted at something other than trying to potentially placate an unhappy princess. It put Dany on edge, though she refused to show it.

"Aegon is prepared to wed once Rhaenyra has her first moon blood," Dany said with a glance towards her niece. "However, Rhaenyra is still young and doesn't fully understand what her wedding will entail."

"Princess Rhaenyra is not the first girl to not understand her betrothal."

The girls turned to see Lady Margaery Tyrell join them. The rational part of Dany's mind reminded her that Margaery was only several months older than she, hardly a woman yet. But the way her teal and gold dress hugged her curves and revealed her large breasts made Dany think Margaery was a woman grown and humoring little girls by talking to them.

"Sorry to intrude," Margaery said. "But I felt it important to spend time with the infamous Lady Cyrenna and her court."

"Lady Margaery," Cyrenna said with a perfect smile. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

"I hear we may be sisters one day." Margaery's smile was beautiful and captivating. "I do hope it's not just a passing rumor. I'd love to have sisters and you would love Highgarden."

"I hear it's lovely," Alerie said.

"It truly it. The most beautiful castle in all of the Seven Kingdoms."

Alerie's smile faded slightly as she said, "I'm certain it's the envy of every house in the Reach."

"The Florents certainly are jealous of its majesty." Margaery laughed and Dany felt the urge to follow. Never in her life had she met someone who so exemplified royalty better than her own mother. But here Margaery Tyrell stood, tall and beautiful and graceful and every bit the queen that Cersei Lannister could not be.

"Tell me, Dany, when can we expect the next royal wedding."

All except Joanna giggled, though it wasn't in Joanna to giggle, and Dany felt her face flush as she said, "Once I flower I'll wed Jon."

"Any time soon? Forgive my brazen attitude, but one can only wonder. After all you and Jon have been betrothed since your birth."

Dany opened her mouth to answer only to have her sentence stopped by the collapse of Lyanna, Cersei, and Arianne.

The hall went silent as Jaime and Viserys rushed to their wives. Rhaegar walked slowly towards Cersei, a rare show of his true feelings towards the woman, before shouting for someone to fetch Maester Pycelle and everyone to leave save the women's husbands.

* * *

Cersei glared at Lyanna as the whore entered her chambers. They had awoken only the day after their collapse and Pycelle had revealed to them that the sudden loss of their current pregnancies had been caused by an illness they had contracted.

Arianne hadn't lost a child, but she had been overcome with exhaustion from the illness she shared with Cersei and Lyanna. Pycelle had called it the Ladies Illness as it had only seemed to be present in highborn women in the capital.

Lyanna hadn't been injured as much as Cersei had hoped, although she did delight in seeing the whore looking gaunt and pale as a corpse.

"How are you feeling?" Lyanna asked as she sat in a chair beside the one Cersei sat in.

"You don't actually care how I feel, whore." Cersei spat at Lyanna's feet and continued to glare at her. "Drop the act and tell me why you're really here. Have you come to gloat in my face over the loss of my child? Come to brag that Rhaegar still obsesses over you even when he lies with me?"

"No." Lyanna's tone was harsh and sharper than Cersei expected. "Why would I do such things?"

"Who knows how the mind of a whore works?" Cersei filled a glass with wine and began drinking.

"I am no whore."

"No?" Cersei raised a brow. "So you only spread your legs for highborn men?"

"This is about Harrenhal."

"Give the slut a prize. She knows how to find subtlety."

"I did not willingly lay with Rhaegar."

"If you were not willing it was clear he thought you were. And if you weren't willing, why not stop him? You must've wanted it deep down. Wanted the feeling of him within you. Otherwise you would've stopped him."

"That wasn't what-"

"No? Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't want Rhaegar to fuck you. To impregnate you and make you his whore. Tell me you weren't wishing for him to become addicted to your cunt. For him to set me aside and name my son a bastard so he could fuck you whenever he so pleased.

"I was in that leento with you. You wanted his children and you wanted him to fuck you. That's why you were so upset when Maggy told you that you'd marry my Jaime."

"That's not what happened-"

"As if I'd trust the word of a whore. It doesn't matter how highborn you were. You're nothing but a common whore willing to spread your legs for any man that beckons. I doubt your children are my brothers. Gods know how many uncles and cousins I have at the Rock and in Lannisport. I wouldn't put it past you to let them fuck you the way you let Rhaegar.

"I know a slut when I see one. They're on every street of this damned city. You should join them. I have no doubt you'd enjoy it every bit as much as they do."

Lyanna stood and slapped Cersei with a might on par with a man. Cersei could feel her cheek bruising as the stoning died down. Her emerald eyes burned like wildfire as she stood to face Lyanna.

She had expected the whore to be sobbing. Instead her gray eyes shone like the swords of the Iron Throne as she said in a deadly whisper, "If you ever suggest such a thing again, think about if you'd say the same thing of your daughters if they were in my place. I wouldn't put it past you to do the same to them as you've done to me. I am no whore. But you clearly are a demon from all seven hells and I promise you, no one will mourn when you return there. The Seven Kingdoms will cry out with joy and will serve feasts in celebration of your death. I was in that leento as well. What did Maggy say? A long life for a queen despised by the people."

"You've made a very powerful enemy." Cersei stepped closer to Lyanna, not showing her surprise as the woman refused to back down or even take a fraction of a step back.

"You made one the second you sent a man to murder my children."

* * *

Jaime held Lyanna tightly as she sobbed in his arms. He'd known from the second Cyrenna's letter arrived that Lyanna returning to King's Landing would not be a joyous affair. He'd never expected to lose a child though.

He knew she'd gone to see Cersei earlier that day and that it hadn't ended well for either woman, but Lyanna wasn't willing to spare any other details and Jaime knew better than to ask. So he held his wife and held back his own tears as he thought of their lost child he hadn't even known was on its way.

_It's one thing to lose a child. It's another to lose it when only one knows of its existence._

Jaime thought about it. Seeing Lyanna with her stomach swollen once more and the very present glow around her as the months dragged on. Waiting and pacing outside the birthing chambers until he could rush in and hold his wife and new baby.

"I almost wish it was a girl," Lyanna said as her tears began to fade. "Pycelle said it was too small to tell if it was a boy or a girl."

Jaime thought of the idea. He thought of a newborn lady of Lannister that would roam about the halls. In his mind eure he could see her perfectly. She had hair that looked black but shone of a dark brown when the sun hit it. Her eyes were the beautiful gray of her mother with a small circle of green around the pupils. Her smile was bright and her laughter loud. She was every bit Stark as she was Lannister. And she was all a dream that didn't actually exist.

"I'm almost glad we weren't able to know if it was a boy or a girl." Jaime's voice was soft as he spoke. "I fear I'd be far more attached if I knew we had a daughter or son on the way."

Lyanna nodded against his chest, adjusting her head to rest upon his shoulder. "I wish we could've been able to have it."

"As do I. As do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, over 160 comments, 100 bookmarks, and 600 kudos. Y'all are too good to me. Currently the play I'm working on opens next week and I plan on doing NaNoWriMo this year so updates may be slow. Well, slower than normal. But I hope y'all can keep being patient and I'll do my best to give y'all at least two more chapters before the year is up  
> For those who skipped the last section of the chapter: Cersei, Lyanna, and Arianne's collapse was from exhaustion from being with with the "Ladies Illness". Lyanna and Cersei both lost children (no more than the months pregnant). Lyanna reveals that she knows Cersei sent the assasin after her kids


	24. Bleeding Roars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there was no Roberts Rebellion in this universe Lysa never married John Arryn. Instead Hoster decided to keep her as far away from the Vale, and Littlefinger, as possible and married her to Jason Mallister and they have two sons, Patrek (canon heir) and Lewys. Jon Arryn remarried a woman of the Vale and had a son named Triston

Neither Lannister daughter was surprised when their parents day them down on their second to last day in King's Landing and tools them off their betrothal. Cyrenna had expected it sooner, but with all that's happened it was understandable why finding them husbands had been put off.

Joanna sat patiently beside her sister as their parents spoke of their matches. Jaime didn't look too pleased, though she suspected that was because he'd rather lock herself and Cyrenna in the Maiden Vault than see them marry and have children.

"Whom will we marry?" Cyrenna asked easily, holding her head high.

"We've secured a marriage between Cyrenna and Willas Tyrell once she flowers," Lyanna said.

Cyrenna took a calming breath and nodded. She had been secretly hoping that her parents would accept the match. She'd be the Lady of Highgarden one day and her sons would rule over the Reach. It was a good match.

Joanna on the other hand was less confident. She may be older than Cyrenna, but she was not Lannister beautiful or ambitious. She was far more similar to their mother, though one might argue her stubborn nature came from both sides of her family.

"And Joanna?"

"Triston Arryn."

Cyrenna thought of everything she knew of the heir to the Vale. He was said to be a year younger than herself with the handsome features of his father when he had been younger, blonde hair with bright blue eyes and an aquiline nose.

Joanna nodded and Cyrenna could tell her sister was not as accepting of her own match.

"The wedding will take place once Triston has reached the proper age," Jaime said. "Until then you'll remain at Casterly Rock. The same goes for Cyrenna once Dany marries Jon in a years time."

Both girls sighed in relief. A small mercy, but a mercy nonetheless.

"And Jon will return soon?" Cyrenna asked.

"He'll arrive at Casterly Rock shortly after we do." Lyanna smiled and Cyrenna desperately wished to return home. "His time at Winterfell has lasted a little too long."

* * *

Jon didn't want to leave Winterfell. He could finally understand his mother and uncle's attachment to the North and it's cold weather. In his final week Jon went out on a ride with his uncles, cousin, and Domeric. One last adventure before returning to the hot summer sun and waves hitting the cliffs day and night.

Robb and Jon were laughing as they rode through the woods, Domeric not far ahead of them. Though none of the boys mentioned it, they knew Domeric was slowing his pace as to not lose his future good family.

"Robb, Jon, come quick!" Domeric called out from a little farther ahead on the trail they rode on.

The cousins rode towards the heir to the Dreadfort and dismounted quickly. They walked down the small incline that lead to Domeric crouching over what looked to be a dead wolf. Then Jon saw how large it was and took several steps back, watching as the Northern boys marveled at the discovery.

"A direwolf," Robb said breathlessly. "Father must see this."

Jon watched with wide eyes and caution as Robb ran only to return a few short moments later with Benjen and Ned close behind him. Benjen crouched next to the dead wolf and gasped as he pointed to the small pups.

"Look Ned." Benjen gave a breathless laugh and Jon locked eyes with Domeric, wondering if the other boy was also a little wary of the wolf pups. "I count six."

Ned nodded and watched quietly.

Jon looked back at his cousin and saw the want in Robb's blue eyes. Jon thought of the gifts his own family could afford due the gold mine they lived atop. Lavish and expensive and oft the envy of others when presented. The Starks had no need for such lavish gifts and there was no doubt they were given the best presents the North could afford when their nameday came about. But something about the direwolves and the look in Robb's eyes made Jon step forward and say, "Five could easily be given to your own children, Uncle Ned. A direwolf for a wolf of Winterfell."

Robb and Domeric smiled at him.

"And what of the sixth?" Ned's gray eyes turned to him and Jon raked through every possible option in his mind, wishing he thought as fast as Cyrenna.

"I could deliver it to my mother," Jon said. "Surely she'll want something of the North to remember and I can't think of anything better than a direwolf."

"Lya would love to see a direwolf roaming the halls of Casterly Rock." Benjen laughed at the thought. "And I imagine it would serve to remind the Southron lords that there will always be some bit of Stark in House Lannister."

Ned nodded slowly and Jon watched with baited breath alongside Robb and Domeric.

"Lyanna would be happier if her own son had the direwolf," Ned said after a moment. "A proper gift for a Northern son."

The boys smiled at one another as they collectively picked up the direwolf pups. The white one Jon held shuffled and tucked itself closer to his chest.  _This one's mine,_ he thought.

* * *

Jaime almost wished they could've ridden day and night to reach Casterly Rock. The sooner he was gone with his family, the better in his mind. But they had to keep a steady pace for Joanna's sake.

When they finally reached the Rock, Jaime smiled at his wife and daughter and they rode ahead of the party to race each other the rest of the way home. Lyanna entered the gates shortly before Jaime who tied with Joanna.

Maester Creylen greeted then and Lyanna was quick to tell of Tion.

"He awoke just two nights ago," Creylen said easily. "He and Beron have been eagerly awaiting your return."

Jaime smiled at Joanna and they ran beside Lyanna to Tion's chambers.

The boy sat atop his bed with Beron sitting across from him and watching intently as Tion told some tale or another about their family. Tion looked up and smiled when Joanna raced to him and enveloped him and Beron in a tight hug. Jaime and Lyanna hugged their children and Jaime never felt more relieved in his life.

_He's alright, he's safe._

"How was the wedding?" Tion asked when they finally let go.

Beron sat in Lyanna's lap and played with her curls.

"Boring," Joanna said. "It's nothing like home. You should be glad you don't have to go until Jon and Dany get married."

Tion laughed and listened as Joanna told of how Cyrenna was, how their sister mixed her brothers and her home, how she ands Cyrenna were now officially betrothed, and how Jon would be home soon.

As she spoke Lyanna leaned against Jaime. He looked down at his wife, new looking less exhausted now that she was away from King's Landing and the illness that overtook so many women. He placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and held her tightly against himself.

_We're safe. We're all safe and that's all that matters._

* * *

Joanna was the first to greet Jon when he got off his horse. She raced into the arms of her big brother and held back tears when his arms wrapped around her.

"I've missed you."

"And I you," Jon said before letting her go and taking her in. "You're taller."

"You're thinner."

Jon laughed, his smile easier than it was in Winterfell and it softened as Joanna began a story of her sword lessons since he'd been gone. She truly was taller, her hair longer and her body more shapely than the thin girl he'd left behind. She was a woman grown and he'd missed it.

Then Benjen moved next to them.

"No hug for your favorite uncle?"

Joanna hugged him tightly and Benjen laughed. "My, how big you've grown."

He let her go and kissed her cheek. "Now, where are your parents?"

"Speaking to Maester Creylen." Joanna let Benjen pass and grabbed Jon by the arm dragging him towards the gardens where she pointed out two young boys, their little brothers.

Tion's hair shone like beaten gold in the sunshine and his smile was large as the younger brother sat with some paints and pieces of canvas in his lap.

"Beron's taken to painting our faces reccently." Joanna watched Jon's reaction. "He'll be so excited to finally meet you."

"How is Tion recovering?"

Joanna was quiet before saying, "He's fair. His stomach aches from time to time, but he's almost exactly the same. I only wish we knew who sent that man."

"I'll kill whoever did."

"I'll be right by your side."

* * *

Lyanna smiled and held Jon tightly against her as she hugged him. She didn't even have to bend down, he was almost as tall as her with the strength she and Jaime gave him.

"I've missed you," she said once she let go.

"It's wonderful to be back."

"He had a hard time leaving Winterfell," Benjen teased. The four of them laughed. "I admit even I wanted to stay behind. But, I've missed everyone here."

"You're uncle says you were given a gift by your Uncle Ned," Jaime said, emerald eyes taking in his eldest son.

"Yes. Ghost should already be in my chambers."

"Ghost?" Lyanna asked with a smile.

"An albino direwolf."

Lyanna's eyes widened and a look of wonder and amazement came over her face. "Truly?" Her voice was a mere whisper.

"There were six total," Benjen said. "The first five went to Ned's own children. Jon was gifted the sixth."

"Would you like to see him?"

Lyanna nodded and followed her son.

"I feel a fool for asking," Jaime told Benjen as they followed the pair at a distance, "but have there been many direwolves in the North?"

"Hardly any." Benjen shrugged. "These six were the first in near two hundred years."

When they reached Jon's chambers Jaime was surprised by the sheer size of the wolf. It looked almost the size of a full grown hound, the white fur was long and tangled with Lyanna's hair as it licked her face. Both she abs Jon were laughing and Jaime felt his heart swell.

_Gods, have I missed him._

* * *

Cyrenna woke in the middle of the night with severe stomach pains, unlike anything she'd ever felt. She looked at her legs and felt the floor fall from under her when she saw the blood that stained her sheets. She refused to scream and calmly stood, telling a servant to run her a bath and change her sheets.

As she sat soaking, her hair damp against her shoulders, she wondered what she would tell her parents come morning. Cyrenna was already late to sending them a letter, she knew Jon had to have been home by now.

A knock sounded at the door and Rhaella entered, her dulcet hair in a simple braid down her back that reminded her of her own mother.

"I don't recall asking a servant to bring you," Cyrenna said softly.

"I don't mean to overstep, but a girl needs her mother - any mother truly - with her when she receives her first moon blood." Rhaella's voice was soft and comforting.

"I'm too young," Cyrenna said.

"Every woman receives it at different times." Rhaella sat behind her and began to massage oils into Cyrenna's hair. "I was quite young when I first had mine. My father was kind enough to wait until I was older to marry me to Aerys. One of the few mercys he gave me when it cane to that marriage. Although, I suspect my mother had a hand in that decision."

"I have to tell my parents."

"Your mother will understand." Rhaella's have were gentle yet firm as she massaged the oils and carefully poured water over her hair. "I don't know his old Labs was when she flowered, but I do know she was considered to be in the older end of a lady marrying."

"They'll let me wait until I'm older to marry Willas, won't they?"

"Of course, sweetling." Rhaella gave a soft chuckle. "You'll be ready when the time comes for you to wed."


	25. New Lady of Lannister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give you the wedding before the New Year starts so here you are. Will have less time jumps before Cyrenna and Joanna marry. That's a bit further in the future

Dany was desperate to go back to Casterly Rock. The Ladies Illness had passed after several more months and the increase in childbirth since it ended had dramatically increased. Cersei was pregnant once more which Dany figured was her good sisters last attempt to have a Lannister child with the Targaryen name and status.

But all this did nothing expect make Dany more certain she wished to go back to the place that truly felt like home. She missed Lyanna and Jaime and their kind words of advice. She missed Tyrion with his sharp wit and love of books. She missed Benjen with his tales off the North and his siblings when they were young. Casterly Rock was her future home, yet it felt like such from the first night she spent their as a child. The only part of the capital she would miss was her mother.

Cyrenna, Rhaenyra, and Myrcella sat beside her one hot afternoon as they worked on their needlepoint. Anyone who spotted the girls would think that Cyrenna and Myrcella were sisters as would they think of Dany and Rhaenyra.

It wasn't particularly difficult with how Lannister like Myrcella looked. The youngest princess had only one Targaryen trait and that was the small button nose of Rhaella. Beyond that small detail she was a softer version of her mother, every bit as beautiful with all the sweet nature the queen lacked.

"Is Jon handsome?" Myrcella asked with furrowed brows.

Rhaella scoffed and said, "It doesn't matter. Like mother says, all that matters is that it's a good match."

"I haven't seen my brother in many years, Myrcella." Cyrenna's tone was soft and her smile kind as she spoke. "I'm certain he's grown into his looks since then. Joanna says some of the servants say he's almost as attractive as our cousin Robb."

Myrcella flushed a tiny bit as she giggled.

"Mother says that no Stark could truly be attractive," Rhaenyra said. "She says the North freezes all beauty that could be, if there even is any."

Cyrenna kept her smile polite as she turned to Rhaenyra. "I've never been. I'm sure it's not as bad as Cersei makes it seem. After all, it must be good enough for a princess to marry the heir of Winterfell and live there."

* * *

Joanna wasn't necessarily happy to return to King's Landing after the last trip, but the King demand that the wedding take place in the Sept of Baelor. And as the King demanded, so the realm did.

The year of waiting had passed and Joanna held tightly onto Beron as they travelled through King's Landing and into the Red Keep.

"It's only been a year for you," Jon said as they dismounted.

"And yet it feels like we were just here yesterday." Joanna smiled when she saw Cyrenna walking towards them.

Though Cyrenna was younger, she looked older. She was nearly two inches taller than Joanna with all the Lannister grace and beauty that could possibly be. It was no wonder the Tyrells did everything they could to secure her for Willas and not Joanna.

Cyrenna stopped just a few feet away from Jon, twin gray eyes met, and they rushed into each other's arms. Cyrenna buried her face in the crook of Jon's neck, Jon holding her tightly and running his hands through her sunshine curls. When they pulled away both had happy tears in their eyes.

"You've grown," Jon said with a sense of wonder.

"I have." Cyrenna quickly straightened her dress and said, "I hear you got a gift from our dear Uncle Ned. Might I meet him?"

Jon smirked and Ghost was by his side in an instant, almost as though he knew what order his master was about to give before he even finished the thought. Cyrenna's eyes widened and she smiled.

"A direwolf for the heir to House Lannister." Joanna laughed from her spot beside her siblings.

"Jon always was a little more Stark than the rest of us."

Cyrenna looked at Tion and she forced back tears as she greeted her younger brother. "I've missed you, dear brother."

"And I've heard many tales of my beautiful older sister," Tion smiled easily.

Joanna never realized how easily the four eldest Lannister children defied every role that we set for them by birth. Jon, who was the most Northern in both looks and temperament. Joanna, with her exceptional skills with her bow and arrows. Cyrenna, the younger and more beautiful daughter with all the skills and gifts most thought befitting of the eldest daughter. Tion, with all the cunning befit of a Lannister and yet refusal to draw blood after the botched assassination attempt.

Everything they were expected to be, they weren't. The realm groomed them for certain roles; roles that did not befit their skills. Cyrenna would no doubt flourish as Lady of Highgarden and Lady Paramount of the Reach. Surely, Triston Arryn would allow Joanna to flourish in her own ways once they wed.

* * *

Rhaenyra had almost forgotten what the Starks of Winterfell looked like. She'd only been four when she last saw them. Now she was nine, a Targaryen princess and a beauty that most lords wanted for their heirs. And Robb Stark was handsome beyond any other lord she'd seen.

 _How could they give Myrcella to him?_ Rhaenyra couldn't understand. Myrcella was a tiny, little girl who had no thought of what it would mean to be a wife and lady of a great house.

Rhaenyra was meant to be queen, but she would trade her crown in an instant if it meant she could have Robb Stark spare her a glance with those beautiful Tully blue eyes.

Myrcella and Robb were introduced to one another at the welcome feast for the Lannisters and Starks when they arrived. Myrcella flushed and Robb did his best to remain polite.

Then the feast began and Myrcella sat beside her sister.

"Why isn't Jaehaerys here?" Myrcella asked as the third course was placed in front of them.

Rhaenyra thought to the final Targaryen child, a baby boy born several months ago. Rhaegar had named him Jaehaerys in the hopes that he would inherit the wisdom of his namesake. Jaehaerys, or Jae as Lyonel would call him, had the Lannister golden curls with deep and startling indigo eyes.

"Mother says he's not old enough to be at the feast," Rhaenyra said. "But he will be at the wedding."

"I'm quite excited." Myrcella confessed with a small smile. "It's exciting to see Aunt Dany finally marry."

"Mother had the seamstress make us new dresses for the ceremony," Rhaenyra said quickly hoping to deflect Myrcella's attention from their aunt. "I'll be wearing a deep and regal purple with red trim and designs on it."

Myrcella furrowed her brows and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about dresses."

"You should." Rhaenyra wanted Myrcella to focus on her and not Lyonel, whom her sister had turned to.

"Dresses aren't important, Rhaenyra," Lyonel said. "What will Cella do in the North with pretty dresses?"

"Letting her people see how refined their lady is." Rhaenyra watched her brother with confusion. "What else would she be doing besides raising the children?"

"Nothing."

The three tensed and turned to their left. Aemon was smirking and Rhaenyra could see Aegon watching Cyrenna instead of his siblings.

"Come now, Rhaenyra," Aemon said with his smirk growing and twisting. "You know better than most that a woman's job is to have children for her husband to carry on the family line. Myrcella will be too busy having little Stark savages to think of dresses or anything else. I hear the Starks fuck wolves to prepare for their wedding nights."

Myrcella's face paled and she squeezed Lyonel’s hand with all her strength, her knuckles turning white and Lyonel flinching from the pain. Rhaenyra was confused.

Then Rhaegar called from his spot, "Aemon."

All five Targaryen children present turned to their father, his purple eyes holding a dangerous edge to them.

"You will not say such things of the Starks again."

All the children nodded slowly. By Rhaegar's side, Cersei took a large swig of her wine and glared at the Starks from across the hall.

Rhaenyra knew her father was a good and just king. He was kind and offered mercy where his father had not. He stopped burning people in the throne room and listened to sides of arguements. But there were times when Rhaenyra remembered the late King Aerys; remembered the gleam in his eyes. It was a gleam Aemon often held in his eyes, and one their father's eyes were beginning to show from time to time.

* * *

Jaime was finally introduced to the Stark children at a private dinner Lyanna insisted on having. She had said it would be an excellent opportunity for their children to bond with their cousins and Jaime never could say no to his beautiful wife. So he sat beside his wife and watched as the Starks interacted with his own children.

Catelyn had stayed in Winterfell with the youngest boy, Rickon, while Ned traveled south with Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Sansa's betrothed Domeric Bolton.

Robb, Jon, and Domeric were quite close. It almost made Jaime laugh. The boys looked nothing alike, Jon and Domeric looking more Northern than Robb and all three smiling and joking about.

Sansa and Cyrenna were getting along as though they shared the same mind. Sansa spoke of the North and how she wished to know more of the politics of court. Cyrenna informed her cousin on all she knew and spoke of her desire to come North for Sansa's own wedding.

Joanna and Arya seemed to bond over swordsmanship and archery. The two got along even better than Sansa and Cyrenna, though they held less courtisies than their sisters.

Bran, Tion, Beron, and Ethan sat patiently and politely spoke to one another. It was almost odd to see the young boys nearly so quiet. The only time they ever reached the volume if the others was when Tion relayed the assassination attempt for Bran when he begged to hear of the adventure and bravery of his cousin.

But what amazed Jaime most were the direwolves. Jon had Ghost by his side who made no noise and watched his pack mates with careful, red eyes. Grey Wind was by Robb, though he often travelled to the other wolves and playfully bite their ears. Lady never strayed from Sansa’s side and was perfectly still when Cyrenna asked to pet her. Nymeria moved most, running about and locking everyone she could reach. Then there was Summer, Bran's wolf who growled low in her throat whenever someone approached Bran or Tion too fast. They were perfect protectors for the children.

* * *

Jon was surprised when he saw his sisters dresses. Joanna wore Lannister colors, crimson with golden lions embroidered on the bodice and skirts and golden trim. It was a beautiful thing, though Jon thought it showed more skin than was necessary.

Then there was Cyrenna. Her dress was in the similar fashion of Westerland dresses, though the coloring was striking. It was a beautiful teal with golden roses delicately embroidered around golden lions. Where Joanna's dress was befitting of her status as daughter of House Lannister, Cyrenna's was a statement of her preparedness to take on her role as future Lady of House Tyrell.

"Nervous?" Joanna asked with a smirk.

"A little." Jon admitted with a shrug. "I've only been betrothed since Dany was born and now I'm expected to become a husband."

Cyrenna smiled sweetly and took her brothers hands in her own. "Don't worry. Dany is new to this too. You'll figure it out together, as mother and father did."

Jon didn't let Cyrenna see the doubt in his face. He kissed her forehead gently and thought of their parents. He'd been assured many times that he was Jaime's son and not Rhaegar's, but the doubt still lingered. The timing didn't match up perfectly, but there was so little Lannister in him. It was almost as though Lyanna conjured him out of thin air and proclaimed him her and Jaime's trueborn son.

Then the bells began to toll and Jon had to leave his sisters to be brought to the Sept by their betrotheds. He travelled to the Sept with Tion by his side, his brother dressed in the same crimson and gold as Joanna. So Jon took his place in the Sept and watched as people filed in.

His mother wore crimson and stood beside his father with Beron holding tightly to her hand. His father smiled at him and Jon nodded slightly.

He could do this. He was a Lannister and a Stark. A lion and a wolf had come together to make an unstoppable force. So Jon stood and watched as Cersei glared at him. Robb gave him a reassuring smile from his place beside Myrcella Targaryen. Watched as Margaery Tyrell looked him up and down carefully, as though determining his worth.

Then Dany arrived, being walked towards him slowly by Rhaegar. She looked beautiful, her dress a pure white with a deep neckline that exposed her breasts. There were diamonds around her waist and white roses styled from the Myrish silk that traveled from the space between her breasts up her shoulders and down to her mid back where the fabric began again. Her Targaryen cloak was a stark contrast to her alabaster skin and silver hair that was kept loose.

Rhaegar passed her to him and Jon ignored the kings gaze in favor of watching his bride with adoring eyes.

They spoke their vows and Jon could have sworn he saw Daenerys shiver when he replaced her Targaryen cloak with his Lannister one, the very one his father used to cloak his mother. They shared a chaste kiss and the crowd cheered. Daenerys was official a lady of House Lannister and would return to Casterly Rock with them when their visit to the capital ended.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did anyone else see Coco? Because if so message me so I can talk to someone about it. It was amazing and (as a Mexican Anerican) it felt like my family and home up on screen. Disney rant over


	26. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been hella busy and writers block loves to fuck with me

Lyanna had learned to love Casterly Rock. It wasn't Winterfell, it never could be nor ever come close, but it was a second home. She was married here, her children were born here, and it was where she really learned more about her husband and fell in love with him.

There was no doubt in Lyanna's mind that sometime between Joanna being born and Cyrenna being conceived, she'd fallen in love with Jaime. It had certainly made the revelation about him and Cersei more heartbreaking, but they'd worked through that. Only to lose a child.

Lyanna traveled to the crypts late most nights since their return from the capital when Jon and Dany married. The moon would still be high in the sky and the air freezing as she slowly walked through the depths of the castle to the crypts. She'd often find Tyrion beside his mother's tomb reading. The pair never spoke when they saw one another, an unspoken agreement to leave the other to their grief and mourning in private.

Lyanna stopped in front of the smallest and most recent one. It was simple, a stone carving of a bassinet with the small inscription, "Unborn child to Lord Jaime and Lady Lyanna." She would often sit in silence with no thoughts as the moon slowly dipped beyond the sea. But tonight her mind traveled.

She was merely sixteen once more and in a small leento with Cersei by her side. Maggy said she'd have eight children. The witch had promised eight beautiful hybrids of herself and Jaime.

Truthfully, it hadn't been long since Lyanna carried Beron and Ethan, and she longed for the final two. The last maned wolves to run about Casterly Rock and save the realm. She wanted her stomach to swell with Jaime's children once more. Lyanna wanted the fierce daughter and son that she'd dreamt of when she carried her lost child.

"I figured you'd be down here."

Lyanna didn't need to turn around to know Benjen was standing behind her and staring at the statue as well.

"I'm usually down here."

"That's what Jaime said," Benjen said as he sat beside her. "I can't imagine what it feels like."

"You shouldn't have to know. No one should."

He rested a hand gently on her shoulder. They sat in silence, staring and waiting for fatigue to take over.

* * *

"This is rather reminiscent of several years ago," Tyrion said with a smirk.

Benjen frowned and looked at his good brother. "It is?"

Tyrion nodded as he motioned to Jaime staring out the window at Lyanna playing with the younger children in the gardens below. "They had a similar fight before Joanna was born. When Jon fell ill, Tywin pushed for them to have more children in the event he should die." Tyrion sipped his wine as he spoke. "Lyanna agreed with my father, which is a rare occurrence, but Jaime didn't see the point. They fought for several months before Joanna was made."

"Clearly they've had little trouble making children since then," Benjen said.

"Finally glad someone else sees it."

Benjen watched Jaime carefully and understood why Lyanna hadn't sounded very happy in the letters she sent before Joanna was born. After she sounded so cheerful and Benjen had realized how much he missed his sister. The time between Lyanna's wedding and him traveling down to Casterly Rock to live with her had made Benjen understand how important his sister was to him. He hadn't the faintest idea what he might do if he lost her or either of his brothers. Even his good brothers he had come to care for.

"And history is repeating itself in the wake of their recent loss." Benjen sighed and stared at the setting sun. "Mayhaps they should have another child. It may end the fighting and certainly the children will be pleased to have another sibling."

"And yet the people call for Jon's children now."

Though he hated to admit it, Benjen understood that viewpoint. Jon was married now. He should be having children to carry on the Lannister name. The world didn't need another child from Jaime and Lyanna, but surely it wouldn't hurt to have just one more.

* * *

Jaime wasn't too thrilled when Tywin sent a letter demanding to know when Daenerys would give Jon a child. Only six months into their marriage and Tywin was demanding the pair to have children, as though they themselves weren't still children.

Cyrenna was the one to sit beside him one day and get him to speak.

"You're worried," she said as she smoothed her skirts.

"There's little you don't see." Jaime gave a short laugh as turned to his daughter. She'd grown so much since she was last home. When she left all those years ago she was small and scared. She'd run to him and beg him to tuck her into bed with a story when she had nightmares. Now she'd comfort Beron through his nightmares at night. She was taller than Joanna, near as tall as Jon, and truly began to look like Jaime's mother. Only the eyes told the difference between the youngest Lannister daughter and the tapestries of the late Lady Joanna.

"I spent many years in King's Landing learning to see what people wanted to hide." Cyrenna turned to him and gave him a sad smile. "The dragons tried to kill a lion, but all they did was make her stronger than before."

Jaime smiled and hugged her tightly. He kissed to top of her head and closed his eyes. How he wished she was still young enough to carry to bed and tuck in. To sit on his lap with the top of her head fitting perfectly underneath his chin.

"I never gave you permission to grow up," Jaime said when he finally let go.

"I never needed it." Cyrenna gave a sly smile and Jaime laughed. "Have you spoken to mother reccently about more siblings for myself and my siblings?"

Jaime was almost surprised, but Cyrenna had spent most of her life in the Red Keep and reading letters of her family. It would make sense for her to wish for siblings she could stay close to. To start fresh when they were little like she never got the chance to do with Tion or Beron or Ethan.

"Hardly." Jaime sighed. "I know she wishes for more."

"And you know of grandfather's wishes for a great grandson before the year is through."

"You truly have a Lannister mind." Jaime gave a small laugh and started at his hands that he clenched in his lap. "He may just be disappointed by the lack of child from Jon and Dany."

"I doubt he would be disappointed in another Lannister daughter." Cyrenna smirked slightly and Jaime could've sworn she shared Cersei’s emerald eyes. "Another daughter would mean another powerful alliance. Mayhaps this one could be between Lord Edmure and his son, should he ever have one."

* * *

Lyanna smiled when Maester Creylen gave her the news. She barely had time to thank him before she ran to her husbands solar only to find him absent. She thought for a moment then scoffed when she remembered what day it was. Lyanna hurried out of the empty room and travelled to the gardens.

The sun was setting, casting a golden glow like the dying embers of a hearth onto her husband, brothers, and children. Tyrion was sitting beside Beron and Tion as Benjen called out instructions to Joanna and Jon who were crossing blades. Dany watched beside Jaime and Cyrenna who would occasionally comment on form or repetition.

Lyanna smiled and took a deep breath of air. Beron spotted her first and ran forward to hug her. She held him tightly and kissed his head before hoisting him to rest upon her hip as she moved to stand beside her husband. Jaime kissed her sweetly before his cat like eyes met hers with a single question in them.

She nodded with a smile and he laughed as he spun her around, mindful of the child in her arms.

"Mind sharing the happy news with us?"

Lyanna rolled her eyes at Benjen before saying, "If you have to ask, you should already know."

The garden erupted into laughter and congratulations, only Dany and Beron looking confused.

Cyrenna stood beside her mother as the sparing match resumed shortly after and took Beron into her arms.

"I'm happy for you," Cyrenna said.

"Thank you, sweetling." Lyanna saw the childlike awe and love in her youngest daughters eyes.

"Might I suggest Serra if it's a girl?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Again I'm so sorry about the long wait I just couldn't find the right way to put this for months. But I give you some happy Lannisters before we revisit their cousins and start in with some drama


	27. Dragons and Lions

Myrcella was no fool. She was young, but she was not foolish. She was a Lannister no matter what her surname might suggest. At least that was what her mother was always telling her. Myrcella, Lyonel, and Jaehaerys were Queen Cersei's precious little lions while Aegon, Aemon, and Rhaenyra were her brave little dragons. And this truly was the start of all the issues. Myrcella knew of the clear divide between herself and her younger brothers and their older siblings.

Those loyal to House Lannister and Tywin often took the side of Myrcella, Lyonel, and Jaehaerys. Those loyal to her father would stay true to the eldest Targaryen children. Court was divided into rival camps whether anyone knew it or cared to acknowledge it.

If there was any one person who benefited from this divide, if was Aemon. He already thrived off of the fights between Cersei and Rhaegar. But he knew that there were some, mostly lords and ladies from the Westerlands and the Reach who would offer more compliments to Myrcella or Lyonel or Jaehaerys. It was those of the Crownlands and Dorne who kept their eyes turned to Aegon or Aemon or Rhaenyra.

And Myrcella and Aemon seemed to be the only ones who saw.

* * *

"Myrcella, your stitches are crooked."

Myrcella turned to see Rhaenyra peering over her shoulder and making a face at the embroidery she was working on.

"I can always fix it." Myrcella shrugged and went back to her work.

"Mother will be wroth if she sees it." Rhaenyra continued to glare at the image of a golden lion with red roses around it.

"I think mother would be quite pleased to see her daughter doing her best to honor her family before she married father." Myrcella turned in time to see Rhaenyra trying to stutter out a response and felt the slightest twinge of guilt before the Septa came over.

"Very nicely done, Myrcella." She then turned to Rhaenyra who hadn't gotten more than a few stiches done in the hour that they'd been working. "Rhaenyra, I expected you to be further along."

"She was helping me with my design, Septa," Myrcella said quickly.

"Well, that's very kind of your sister. But Rhaenyra, you should really focus on your own work. Your father would not be happy to see how incomplete this is."

Rhaenyra was about to say something when a servant entered the gardens and handed a letter to the Septa.

Myrcella knew it was for her, it was two days since the last time and nearing well past midday into the afternoon. Still, she sat patiently and waited for the Septa to hand it to her. Rhaenyra gave her a dirty look before returning to her embroidery and trying to create a dragon before she would be dismissed for the day.

"Myrcella, you've been summoned by your grandfather."

"Of course." She set down her work and left, the servant leading her to the Tower of the Hand and she stood outside her grandfather's solar until she would be called inside. The door was cracked and, though she knew she'd be chastised for it, Myrcella listened to her mother and grandfather speak.

"She's my daughter," Cersei said. "Do not compare her to that filth Lyanna created."

"Cyrenna is still your niece," Tywin countered easily. "She is still your blood and you will respect her as such. She has the Lannister wits that you failed to give your eldest daughter."

"Rhaenyra is not a fool. She may not have every Lannister trait you wish she did, but she will be queen as I am."

"She'll hold the title of Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, but we both know Aegon will not let her near Small Council meetings or the Iron Throne itself."

"Kings hardly let their wives near the power they hold." Cersei scoffed. "My daughter will not be weak like Rhaella. She'll have the strength to take power for herself. Like I have."

"Where is this power you've taken?"

Cersei fell silent for a moment and then Tywin called out to her.

"Myrcella, you may enter."

Myrcella waited only a few small moments before opening the door fully and entering the room. She waited until Tywin nodded at the chair beside her mother to sit.

Cersei’s face was a bright red that matched the scarlet of her dress. Her eyes were narrowed with anger, but there was a softness when she gazed at her daughter.

Myrcella kept her face clear of emotion and thought, the cold facade she'd been trained to wear.

"How were your lessons today, Myrcella?"

"There were quite fine, grandfather." Myrcella gave a placating smile. "I thank you for the query."

Tywin's cold green eyes held a slight light in them. The faintest thing that was impossible to see unless you spent enough time searching for it.

"How has Aegon been faring since his aunt and cousin left to go back to Casterly Rock?"

"Why are you-"

Tywin silenced Cersei with a harsh glare. Myrcella waited until he nodded at her to answer.

"He is less excitable with Daenerys and Cyrenna gone. But as are the rest of us. The pair bring such a light and joy wherever they go. King's Landing is not the same without the pair here."

"King's Landing is better off without those two here," Cersei said, glaring at Myrcella. "Do you honestly believe them to be better than yourself?"

Myrcella spared her grandfather a glance and saw his face remain impassive. This was the next test. If she could hold a proper conversation with her mother without turning into a little girl than she would be fit to be fostered. To go to her future home early.

"I never said that I believed them better than myself. However, I was quite close to my aunt and cousin and I do miss them. I'm certain they will do quite well at Casterly Rock. After all it is one of the greatest castles in all of Westeros."

Cersei scoffed and turned to her father. "Is this really necessary? She's my daughter and I'll not have you pit her against me."

"Forgive me mother, but that is not what grandfather is doing." Myrcella proceeded with caution. "He simply wishes for me to learn from the very best. His inclusion of you in these lessons must mean he thinks very highly of you."

Myrcella knew that Tywin truthfully didn't think highly of his only daughter. She'd learned in these lessons that Cersei though herself to be one of the cleverest persons in the Seven Kingdoms, though her skills were quite lacking. But one thing Myrcella knew for certainty without these lessons was that Cersei was easily flattered. Lying about Tywin's thoughts of her was a trick, one she wasn't entirely comfortable with, but it was necessary for her to continue.

* * *

Lyonel was used to Myrcella visiting his chambers every evening after she finished her private lessons with Tywin. Tonight was no exception, though she looked far more exhausted than any other night.

"How did it go?"

"I think it went well." Myrcella smiled and sat on his bed. "Mother wasn't very pleased that I would answer a question before her. But grandfather seemed pleased."

"How could he not be?" Lyonel kissed the top of her head. "My twin is the smartest lady in the Red Keep."

Myrcella laughed and Lyonel felt a surge of pride that he could make her smile.

"Do you really wish to go to Winterfell?"

She paused for a moment before sighing and saying, "It would be good to know the land before I marry Robb."

"I am not grandfather, Cella. You can tell me the truth." Lyonel held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'd like to get away from mother," Myrcella said after a moment. "I don't want to leave my best friend behind, though."

"I'd follow you to the ends of the Known World. You're the best twin anyone could ask for."

The pair laughed quietly and when the laughter faded Myrcella stood and walked to the window, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Ethan."

Lyonel thought about their cousin. The young Lannister boy was wild among his easily subdued cousins. He never cared for Rhaegar or Cersei's opinions of him and spent most of his time following around Lyonel or Rhaella. Aegon and Aemon had tried to take the young boy under their wings, but he'd rejected them openly and in front of crowds each time they approached him. Rhaenyra had tried to be an older sister to him, but Ethan would ignore her in favor of asking Rhaella questions about everything and anything.

He was so small and young. His only defense against Aemon and Rhaegar’s rage was the simple fact that he was Lyanna's son. It was the same protection Cyrenna had before she used her wit to protect herself.

"Each Lannister child that has been left in the capital has been able to defend themselves," Lyonel said. It didn't stop him from worrying alongside his sister.

"Yet, Ethan is still so young."

"Not much younger than ourselves."

Myrcella wrapped her arms around her stomach even tighter and Lyonel stood to be beside her. "There's no rush to go to Winterfell. We'll  have enough time to help Ethan before he becomes a squire for father."

Myrcella turned to face him and gave him the saddest smile he'd ever seen. "I can only hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sooooooooo sorry for the long wait and how short the chapters are getting. But my mind wants to jump to plot lines that are still so far away and won't keep focus on what needs to be written before we get there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I'll work on another longer chapter for you guys. Thank you again for sticking with me while I write this. Y'all are amazing and I love you so much


	28. Rushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha! It hasn't been several months between chapters. Hopefully the next one will be out even quicker, but judging by how much needs to happen it's gonna be a long one. So fingers crossed that bridge gets crossed soon.

Sansa's life moved at a leisurely pace and she enjoyed that. Never had she been moved from place to place and felt as though someone was breathing down her neck at all hours. But now she was beginning to feel that creep in. And it all started with her future good father sending a simple letter.

She and Domeric had been sitting in the godswood, Sansa brushing through Lady's fur as Domeric hummed a tune she was unfamiliar with. Arya came running in with Bran and Rickon close behind.

"What's wrong, Arya?" Domeric asked.

"Your father sent a letter. Mother and father aren't very happy about what it said." Arya had a slight smile on her face, excited about the prospect of something remotely interesting happening.

"Do you know what it said?" Domeric asked.

"No. Mother said it wasn't for us," Bran said with a pout. "But she's sending a servant to get you and Sansa."

"We figured if we got here first, the two of you would be on your way and then we could tell the servant you were in the stables instead." When she finished, Arya had a large smile on her face and could barely conceal her laughter.

Sansa thought it was inappropriate to do such mean things to the servants of Winterfell, but she also knew Arya meant nothing by it. She just wanted a bit of fun.

Domeric turned to Sansa, offering his hand with a small smile. She accepted and smoothed her skirts as she stood. "Thank you for telling us," Sansa told her siblings.

As she and Domeric walked through the halls to her father's solar, she worried over what the letter said. Surely Lord Bolton wouldn't break their betrothal. Houses Stark and Bolton have rarely, if ever, joined in marriage. It was a good match and both Sansa and Domeric had grown to care for each other. Though Sansa didn't love Domeric, she cared for him and wouldn't mind marrying him one day.

"What are you thinking?" Domeric asked her.

"Just wondering what your father wants." Sansa gave a small smile.

Domeric paused for a moment, their journey half completed, before he said, "My father would not do anything to break this betrothal. He knows that it's the best match for both of us."

Sansa smiled. The words weren't exactly comforting, but they weren't meant to be. Domeric had a strangely blunt way of speaking that Sansa adored. His words weren't meant to sooth her heart and make her happy that they'd still marry. No, they were to remind her that his father would never change his mind on something he felt would benefit House Bolton. And if Roose thought that Sansa was good for a future Lady Bolton, he would do everything to ensure she would become it.

"Come, your parents will undoubtedly be worried if we don't arrive soon."

Sansa nodded and took the arm Domeric offered her, the pair walking towards Ned's solar.

* * *

Domeric took no shame in admitting that he love Sansa. He hadn't in the beginning. When they first met she was just a little girl who believed songs and old wives tales to be true. But she'd grown, she'd matured. Certainly, she wasn't ready to be Lady of the Dreadfort. But with time Sansa would come to enjoy her new home and, hopefully, love Domeric and their children.

It was difficult, trying to imagine what his father's letter would say. Roose wouldn't dare break this betrothal. Domeric knew that his father had worked hard to marry him to the eldest Stark daughter. He wouldn't throw that away even if one of the Targaryen daughters suddenly became available for a marraige proposal.

He held the door open for Sansa when they reached her father's solar. They sat only when Catelyn nodded for them to.

"Is everything alright?" Sansa asked.

Catelyn smiled at her daughter, Domeric noting that it looked strained as if to reassure her that all was fine and nothing was amiss.

"We've received a letter from Lord Bolton," Catelyn began slowly. "He wishes for Domeric to return to the Dreadfort by the years end."

Domeric looked towards Eddard who was standing by the fire, gray eyes captivated by the flames as if they would hold the promise of future. He was more worried of how Eddard would react to the news his father sent. Lady Catelyn would put on her most cordial face and say all would be well. But Starks were not as quick to flatter as Tullys.

"A wise choice," Domeric said. "I should know the lands I will one day rule."

"Aye," Eddard said. "But there's more."

"Oh?" Sansa raised her eyebrows and looked between her parents.

"He wishes for you two to be wed before Domeric must return." Catelyn took Sansa's hand when her face paled.

Domeric hid his surprise. Surely his father wouldn't know if Sansa had flowered or not. Though, Domeric wouldn't put it past his father to have Bolton men hiding in Winterfell to share information.

Nonetheless, Sansa sat up straight and turned to her father. "When will the wedding take place?"

"Within five months," Eddard said carefully. "You still need time to prepare and I'm certain Lyanma, Benjen, and Jon will wish to be here."

* * *

Lyanna knew this next baby was going to be twins. They carried the same way Beron and Ethan did. Just the thought of Ethan, so far away in a vipers nest, made her heartache.

"Everything alright, love?"

Lyanna turned to see Jaime watching her, emerald eyes careful as though he were approaching a wild animal.

"Fine." Lyanna took his hands and pulled him to sit beside her on the bench. It was a particularly cool day, a soft breeze from the ocean taking off the intense heat of the summer sun. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." Jaime smiled and kissed her head. "I have my children and my beautiful wife beside me. What else could I wish for?"

Lyanna raised a brow at him and sighed. "You're gushing. Jaime Lannister does not gush. What are you hiding?"

Jaime handed her a letter, the seal of a gray direwolf making her question his apprehension. It was only Ned, not Rhaegar. By the end of the letter she understood.

"You wish to go," Jaime said. "I know you do."

"When it comes to family and Winterfell, I'll always want to go." Lyanna sighed. "The twins should be born in time."

"Twins?" Jaime gave a smile laugh. "You're certain?"

"Of course I am. I am a Lannister after all." Lyanna kissed his cheek. "And Lannisters seem to have a thing for twins reccently."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again so much for sticking with this story and it's inconsistent updates. Y'all are amazing and I love the support you give. Don't be afraid to comment. They really remind me why I need to hurry with this bad boy


	29. Winter is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came so late. I had a birthday, graduated, and a niece was born so I was super busy. Hope you guys like this one though!

Jaime loved his wife. There was no denying that. At first, he'd only tolerated Lyanna and was glad she had at least given him a male heir. But then they'd continued to have children and he knew her better. He began to understand the Northerner who shared his bed and that turned to friendship which quickly turned to love. Everything about Lyanna made Jaime love her, even her stubborn nature that often put them at odds with each other.

It hadn't been difficult for the Westerlands to fall in love like Jaime had. Lyanna spent time among the common folk in Lannisport whenever she was able and often brought the children with her. She sat in meetings with her husband. She held court with her husband and offered her opinion when it came to sentences. If she'd only stayed in Casterly Rock giving birth to children, the people of the Westerlands would've held respect for her out of fear of Lyanna's good father. But because of her interest in her new home and the people, they'd loved her and respected her as Lady Lannister in her own right.

So the people understood why whenever Lyanna was closer to birthing bed their liege lord became tense and irritable. And with this most recent pregnancy, after losing a child, the people understood even more. Even the servants knew to avoid Jaime when Lyanna was this close to birthing bed.

He was pacing outside their chambers as Lyanna gave birth at the moment, Jon and his sisters by his side.

"Father," Cyrenna said. "Everything will be fine. Mother has done this several times."

"And I will never stop worrying each time." Jaime tried to smile at his oldest three, but the sounds of his wife's screams made him pause.

"I suppose I will be the same soon," Jon said, trying to give a teasing smile.

It was no secret that Jon didn't know what to do with his wife now that they were married. Once a month they would spend the night together, but beyond that Jon spent more time with his sisters. Jaime supposed it would have been the same between him and Lyanna had she not gotten pregnant with Jon.

_Gods, had that truly been fifteen years since we married? It feels as though it was only months ago._

"One can only hope." Joanna smirked at her brother. "We shall see if we can count on you to continue the Lannister line."

Joanna and Cyrenna laughed. Jaime gave a weak smile before Maester Creylen exited the chambers and all stood and turned to him.

"The Lady Lyanna has successfully given birth."

Jaime rushed into the chambers, his eldest three not far behind him. Lyanna was sitting up in bed, a child in her arms with another being held by a wetnurse.

"I told you it was twins." Lyanna smiled at Jaime as he took the baby from the wetnurse.

"A sister and a brother." Cyrenna smiled down at the baby girl in her mother's arms. "And their names might be?"

Lyanna laughed at her second eldest daughter and shook her head. "I was thinking Serra for the girl. As for the boy, mayhaps your father has a name in mind."

Jaime started in wonder at the newborn son in his arms. He had small tufts of brown hair atop his head and when he opened his eyes, Jaime was in awe of the green with a small ring of gray around the pupils.

"He looks like a Geremy." Jaime smiled at his wife.

"Serra and Geremy Lannister it is then," Lyanna said with a small laugh.

* * *

Myrcella almost threw herself into her grandfather's arms when he announced that she'd be sent to foster in Winterfell just in time for Sansa and Domeric Bolton's wedding.

She was leaving King's Landing and going to her future home. Though she despised leaving Lyonel and Jaehaerys behind, as well as Ethan when she thought about it, Myrcella could not wait until she was in Winterfell with her future good family.

Then Rhaegar announced that nearly all of court would be accompanying Myrcella to drop her off and celebrate the union between Stark and Bolton.

Rhaenyra was over the moon when she heard.

"I'll get to see Robb once more," she said as Myrcella was being fitted for a new dress for the wedding. "You're lucky he's so handsome."

"I suppose I am." Myrcella quickly added, "I only hope his charming looks will not be the only part of him that is distinct."

Myrcella knew that to be true. From all the tales Jon had sent Cyrenna that she felt comfortable sharing with her cousin, Robb was by no means boring. He could be stubborn, but he was also string and determined and honorable to a fault like his father before him. Her one wish for her marriage to Robb was that he remain faithful to her. A foolish hope. A child's fancy. But it was the only thing Myrcella could imagine would ruin her image of him.

"A silly dream, sweet sister." Rhaenyra laughed. "Mother says Northerners have nothing to them expect their wild ways. If not for his Tully looks, I'd say you were betrothed to a wildling."

Myrcella tried not to think too hard on that. But as the preperations were finished and they began their journey North, even Rhaella coming to honor the Starks, the words of her sister stuck in her mind.

* * *

Cyrenna was captivated by the North the second she set foot in the kingdom. The cold summer winds were a comfort to the heat and humidity of the Westerlands. Even the summer snows that covered the hills and valleys made Cyrenna smile.

_This is the land of my mother and her family. I have Stark blood within me. Blood of the First Men and I will not deny this part of me._

Winterfell itself was a surprise. From her mother's tales the castle was large with a godswood that truly felt like another world. The weirwood tree was larger than any other in the South and no matter where you were in the castle you could feel the Old Gods watching over you.

And while the castle was truthfully very large, it was modest. It made no show of wealth or luxury; only strength and durability. It was gray against the pale blue sky and frozen grass. Even Winter Town just outside the castle walls was both modest and formidable.

The small amount of Northerners there watched them with careful and suspicious eyes until they saw Lyanna, Benjen, and Jon. It was only then that they bowed their heads and some even smiled at the three.

Once inside Cyrenna finally met her cousin's from her mother's side. Uncle Eddard looked like Uncle Benjen, but more filled out and with lighter hair and a more neatly trimmed beard. His wife Catelyn stood out among the dark hair of the North with auburn curls falling down her back like a curtain of fire.

Robb was near as tall as Jon but with more muscle and stubble on his chin that suggested the beginnings of a beard. Sansa was the spitting image of her mother and held herself with the grace that came so naturally to Cyrenna. Arya was like seeing a tapestry of her mother at a young age come to life. Her curls were wild and dark and hardly contained by the braid she wore. Bran has his mother's coloring, though his hair was worn much longer than most Cyrenna had seen. Little Rickon looked much like Bran, but he was full of restless energy that reminded Cyrenna of Ethan.

"Ned," Lyanna called out as she approached him. "Where's my hug from my big brother?"

Ned smiled and wrapped his arms around his sister, lifting her off the ground just the slightest bit from the force of it. When he let go Benjen was beside them.

"Do I get a hug as well?"

Lyanna laughed and shoved him playfully. It was strange for Cyrenna to see her mother act so childish and carefree.

Then Ned looked over at his sisters family and gave them a gentle, hardly there smile. "Are you going to keep your husband and children waiting, or are you going to introduce them?"

* * *

Jaime hadn't seen Lyanna so happy since he'd known her. Part of it broke his heart. He knew she'd grown to love him and their family. But Jaime also knew she'd never smiled so bright as when she was in Winterfell.

"Why might my husband be brooding?" Lyanna teased gently as she sat beside him in the courtyard, Serra in her arms and Geremy in his. "Surely you're not taking after Ned."

"Just thinking." Jaime kissed his youngest sons forehead and smiled when the boy huffed before going back to sleep.

"The best place to think in Winterfell is the  godswood." Lyanna smirked and beckoned for him to follow her.

Jaime allowed himself to be dragged into the godswood. The place gave off an eerie and desolate atmosphere despite the courtyard nor being too far away. The weirwood trees were larger than he'd ever seen and when they reached the heart tree Jaime felt all the blood drain from his face. The eyes weeping blood seemed more frightening here than the ones back in the Stone Garden.

Lyanna had never looked more relaxed than she did in that moment.

"Tell me what troubles you," she said, taking his hand on her own. 

"Nothing troubles me at the moment."

Lyanna raised a brow and snorted. "That's a lie and we both know it. Tell me the truth."

Jaime paused before sighing, "It's clear how much you love Winterfell."

"Of course. I was born and raised here. I love Winterfell the same way you love Casterly Rock."

"I just worry you won't wish to return South."

"Now that's truly ridiculous." Lyanna moved his head so they were eye to eye. Steel and emerald. "As much as I love Winterfell, I would never leave our children. I will die for them without hesitation. Staying here may have been what I longed for when I was younger, but that's not what I long for now."

Jaime kissed her and for the first time since he entered his wife's homeland, he felt hope as the sense of dread washed away.

"I plan on returning South to tell my dear good daughter what she missed out on by staying behind."

* * *

Myrcella loved Winterfell from the moment she exited the liter and saw the Starks and Lannisters lined up to greet them. She had seen all of them when they visited King's Landing for Jon and Dany's wedding, but something about the warm furs and heavy cloaks they wore made Myrcella feel at ease in the strange land.

Robb's eyes caught hers during the introductions and he smiled politely. The kindness in his eyes almost made her swoon. But she had been trained better than that. So the youngest princess stood tall and proud and smiled back at Robb. The approval in her mother's eyes was almost worth the chill that seeped through her silk and lace.

At the feast that night Myrcella was sat beside Robb and Sansa. The two could have been twins with how easily they interacted and finished sentences for the other. It reminded her of Lyonel who looked to be struggling to keep up a princely apperance as he sat beside Arya.

There was dancing later in the night and Myrcella accepted a dance from Robb, Jon, and Domeric before Aemon grabbed her by the arm harshly and pulled her away. Myrcella bit back her cries of pain as she was dragged to the courtyard outside the hall, laughter traveling through the cold and bitter air.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aemon glared at her, emerald eyes shinning like wildfire.

"Enjoying the welcoming feast, dear brother." She stood as tall as she could, though the top of her head barely reached Aemon's torso. "Have I done wrong in doing so?"

"Just because father wants you married to a savage does not mean you should behave as one." He took a step closer and gripped her arms tight enough the Myrcella couldn't help but whimper, the pressure no doubt creating bruises. "You're a dragon. A princess. From the blood of Old Valyria. You know better than to behave like a common whore."

Myrcella tried holding back tears, knowing it would be a sign of weakness that would anger her brother. But it was to no avail. Tears fell and she whimpered as his grip tightened.

"What is going on here?"

Both siblings turned to see Lyanna Lannister marching toward them, gray eyes hard as stone and cold as ice.

"Just comforting my sister," Aemon said easily. "It seems as though Domeric Bolton was rude to her during their dance."

Lyanna nodded quietly and walked over to a blunted tourney sword that lay nearby. "The Boltons and Starks have always had a... _difficult_ relationship. I haven't had much time with my future nephew. But what I do know is that he is nothing but respectful toward those of higher status than him."

Myrcella held her breath as Lyanna walked back towards the siblings while carefully swinging the sword about.

"You may be a prince," Lyanna said as she pointed the sword in the direction of Aemon, "but this is the North. And we don't lie on the North."

"You dare threaten a prince of the Iron Throne?"

Lyanna dropped the sword and stared directly into Aemon's eyes. Myrcella worried for her aunt. Aemon had the Targaryen madness, there was no doubt, and the things he might do to the Lady of Lannister was worrying.

"Believe me, dear prince," Lyanna said, her voice a deadly whisper, "if I ever threaten you, you will know."

Aemon glared and stormed off. Lyanna turned to Myrcella, her eyes soft and comforting like the girl had never known before.

"Don't worry, sweetling." Lyanna smiled. "You will always be safe and welcomed in Winterfell."

For the first time in her life, Myrcella believed the promise of safety she was given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the support for this fic has surprised me and made me so happy. I'm so glad that all you readers have taken the chance on reading this and following it through chaotic updates and the wild variation of short chapters and long detailed chapters. You're all amazing and I'm so grateful that you're still reading this story.


	30. Hear Me Roar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in the same month! Wow I'm on a roll. But thanks to all the comments and kudos. I'm glad you all have liked this story and choose to keep reading it

Sansa knew that she had a duty to do. It may not have been a pleasant duty, but she would do it as many ladies had before her. As the wedding drew closer, she couldn't help but feel as though something was off.

Joanna and Cyrenna were wonderful, a good example of how different sisters could be and still work well together. Their relationship gave Sansa hope for her own with Arya. Tion and Beron got along spectacularly with Bran, the boys spending hours talking and climbing. Rickon spent more time with the baby Lannisters than any of the royal siblings and had never smiled more. Myrcella, Lyonel, and Jaehaerys were the best of the royal siblings. They had none of the natural ambition that the elder three carried and they enjoyed talking to some of the lesser nobility of the North.

And then there was Jon.

Sansa was very close to her cousin, his humility paired with the steady confidence from his father made him easy to talk to. It was even easier to talk to Jon than Domeric, with whom she was practically raised beside.

Seeing him again after several years apart was like a breath of fresh air after being in a stuffy room for hours. Although they had danced briefly at Jon and Dany's wedding, the pair hadn't spent much time together during that week they were both in King's Landing.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a fitting for your wedding dress?"

Sansa smiled as she turned to see Jon standing beside her in the Sept her father had built for her mother.

"That's later today. Aren't you supposed to be training with my brother and your cousins?"

Jon laughed and shrugged. "That can wait until later. I'm sure Robb could help teach Aegon and Aemon some patience."

"I doubt your queen aunt would appreciate that sort of thinking." Sansa took the arm he offered her and they walked out of the Sept into the cold air.

Jon lowered his voice to a whisper as he said, "I don't particularly care for my aunt."

"Not many people do from what I've heard." Sansa's smile died as they walked past Rhaenyra and Myrcella. "How is your wife?"

"Dany is good." Jon's voice became serious at the sudden change in topic. "I wasn't very surprised when she said she wished to remain at Casterly Rock. I don't think she'd like the North very much."

"A shame." Sansa sighed when she saw her father speaking with Jaime. "The North is easily the most beautiful of the Seven Kingdoms."

Jon took a step back from her and gave her a confused look. "What happened to the lady who wished to see all the Southron kingdoms?"

Sansa took a deep breath before looking into Jon's eyes, the endless darkness of his near black eyes almost comforting in this moment.

"She had to leave her dreams behind and grow up."

* * *

Jaime sighed when he saw Jon and Sansa walk together with their and interlocked. In truth it was a innocent act, just a lord escorting a lady around. But it was the look in their eyes that Jaime knew all too well. The soft blush on Sansa's cheeks, the way Jon's smile would grow when she looked at him, the way they stood just a little closer than was typically accepted.

Their feelings for each other went beyond family.

Ned stood beside him and Jaime knew the coming conversation would be about the children.

"I was surprised to see how well Myrcella, Lyonel, and Jaehaerys get along with our own children," Ned said.

"Myrcella has no doubt been trained to get along with those in the North." Jaime's eyes moved away from his oldest to see Myrcella smiling and playing with Rickon. "I suspect Lyonel and Jaehaerys just want to follow their sisters lead."

"And the older three are...interesting."

Jaime laughed. "They seen to be the worst qualities of both patents combined."

Aegon truthfully wasn't as bad as Aemon, but his eyes wandered. He knew that the boy had been trying to charm Cyrenna when she was in King's Landing.  _It seems as though the obsession with Lannister women runs in the family._

Aemon was every horrible quality of Rhaegar and Cersei amplified by ten. He cared little for the people and openly despised those who did not fit his world view.

Then there was Rhaenerya. Named after the Half-Year Queen during the Dance of Dragons. The girl was slow witted and practically repeated everything Cersei told her. The common folk had already taken to calling her Rhaenyra the Slow and laughing at her inability to keep up with other ladies her age. She was stubborn and easy to anger.

"I never thought the Targaryens would ever be back to Winterfell." Ned sighed. "I thought Rhaegar would break the betrothal between Robb and Myrcella."

"I thought he would rather have Aemon marry Arya after he saw her."

"Meaning?" Ned turned to Jaime and, though he knew that Lyanna's brother no doubt knew of what happened at Harrenhal, he worried that Ned didn't know all of what had transpired in the South.

"Rhaegar never stopped being obsessed with Lyanna," Jaime said, turning to face his good brother. "Your youngest daughter looks a lot like my wife. I had thought he'd rather have another Lyanna around the Red Keep than send his Lannister daughter to the North."

"He truly hadn't moved on from Lyanna?"

"Unfortunately, no." Jaime turned his eyes back to Jon and Sansa, her pulling away and sadness overtaking Jon's face. "We aren't always lucky enough to get what we want."

* * *

The night before the wedding Lyanna entered Myrcella's chamber. The older woman was kind and even when she was distracted by her newborn twins, she was still able to keep up with the rest of the children running around Winterfell.

"Good evening, sweet one." Lyanna smiled as she placed a package on the bed. "I trust your bath is warm enough."

"It is." Myrcella had never liked warm baths before. The air was always hot and dry, making everyone lethargic. She preferred cold baths to refresh her and keep her awake. But now that she was surrounded by a chill in the air, the warmer the bath the better Myrcella felt.

"Good." Lyanna sat behind Myrcella and started rubbing the oils in her hair.

This had become a common thing between the two. Myrcella would take a hot bath late in the evening and Lyanna would help her get ready for bed. It was rather comforting to the young princess.

"Am I allowed to ask what's in the package?" Myrcella asked, green eyes watching it closely.

"Later, sweet one." Lyanna's laugh was not the sweet bell sound that Myrcella's was. It was closer to the rowdy cheers during a good joust. There was nothing soft or delicate about it. That very fact made Myrcella love the woman even more.

"Did you feel nervous when you left Winterfell?" Myrcella asked quietly.

"Not at first." Lyanna sighed as she washed Myrcella's hair. "I was excited to see the South and a proper tournament. It wasn't until I got to Casterly Rock that I started to worry. Though I was more worried about what I would be allowed to do than if my husband would like me."

"It's quite clear that Jaime adores you."

Lyanna paused for a moment before saying, "It wasn't always that way. It took a lot of work for us. Marriage isn't always easy."

"I doubt any marriage is easy."

Myrcella though of her own parents. Rhaegar never raised a hand to Cersei, but they fought near constantly. Myrcella was used to holding Jaehaerys as he cried when the yelling and screaming reached his chambers each night.

"Wise words from one so young."

Myrcella paused for several moments, her sisters voice ringing in her ears, before she finally burst and said, "My only hope is that Robb will remain faithful. It's a foolish dream for foolish little girls, but it's the only thing I would ask from him."

Lyanna sighed and closed her eyes. Myrcella looked over her shoulder to see exhaustion overtake the woman's face. It was rare for Lyanna to show just how tired she was. While she did have a fairly easy life, she was still the mother of eight children, her eldest married and her youngest only several months old. Chasing them about Casterly Rock must have been difficult, and no doubt was beginning to take a toll on the woman.

"It's not so foolish to wish for your husband to stay in your bed." Something close to sadness entered Lyanna's eyes. "But you must never forget that what he may or may not do, does not define you. Who your grandfather was does not define who Rhaella is. Who your father is does not define who Cersei is. Who Robb is will not define who you are. Your worth is beyond what the realm of men can give."

Myrcella smiled and thanked Lyanna by hugging her, drenching the older woman's dress.

Lyanna laughed, "Let's get you cleaned up. Rhaella promised to stop by before you open that package."

Myrcella was in her nightgown sitting by the fire while Lyanna braided her hair into a Northern style when Rhaella entered the room. Her silver blonde hair shone in the moonlight and her amethyst eyes sparkled with life as she sat next to the two girls.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight," Rhaella said.

"I hope the chambers my brother gave you were plenty warm," Lyanna said. "I know how hard the cold wind can be as you get older."

"It's plenty warm, dear." Rhaella gave a soft laugh that made Myrcella smile.

It was rare for the Dowager Queen to be so relaxed. In the Red Keep she was always kind to her grandchildren, but she was stern enough that it felt as though anything they could do would not please her. She was better than Tywin who never gave any indication  that he approved of what you did. But it could still be intimidating.

Here in Winterfell, Rhaella was full of laughter and joy and only gave her stern face to Aegon, Aemon, and Rhaenyra when they spoke rudely of the Northerners and the Starks. She held Serra and Geremy and freely gave compliments to the Lannister and Stark children. She even gave Domeric a compliment once, surprising all present and supper that evening.

"Has this one driven you mad with questions on the package yet?"

"Not yet." Lyanna laughed. "Though she has given me her best."

"I have been nothing but respectful," Myrcella said.

"I don't doubt it." Rhaella's smile softened. "Let's open that package shall we?"

Myrcella nodded and waited to help her grandmother stand from her seat.

"I'm quite capable of getting up and walking, Myrcella."

"I know. But a lady of your status should always have someone there to treat you properly."

Myrcella pretended not to notice the look Rhaella and Lyanna shared. She knew of the horrors of her grandfather and she'd heard of his treatment of Rhaella. It was the worst crime imaginable. Rhaella was kind and sweet and something to be treasured.

The three women sat on the bed and Lyanna carefully placed the package in Myrcella's lap.

"Your aunt Dany asked me to give this to you," Lyanna said. "She said it was something for you to remember who you are while you settle into your new home."

"I even approved of this when she sent me a letter to ask me about it. I think it's a good idea. You may have your mother's Lannister looks, but you'll always be a Targaryen before that."

Myrcella carefully unwrapped the package and gasped when she saw the egg. It was the green dragon egg, one of the three Daenaerys had been gifted so long ago.

"Why would-"

"She wanted you to have it." Lyanna smiled at her. "I suppose she liked the idea that if they ever hatched you both would have a dragon."

"She'd have two," Myrcella correctly quietly. "This is too much for someone like me."

"You're her favorite niece," Rhaella said. "It's the perfect gift for you in her eyes."

"I'm not even the one marrying tomorrow. That's Sansa. Why not wait until I married?"

"Who knows why Dany chose now." Lyanna shurgged. "I think she knew how hard it is to leave your family. Be it for better or worse."

Myrcella smiled at the egg in her lap and decided she'd send a letter to her aunt come morning. After all, tomorrow was the first day she'd be by Robb's side in the Northern as his betrothed and not just a visiting princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Tony's were last night and I was reminded why I love so many of those actors. And it also reminded me why I imagine Mary Beth Peele as Rhaella every time I write her.


	31. The Lone Wolf Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this one

Cyrenna was astounded by the majesty of Winterfell for Sansa and Domeric's wedding. True, it wasn't as grand as Jon and Dany's but there was something about the summer snow that fell lightly and the soft breeze that travelled through the air. It gave the atmosphere more of a fairytale feeling than the supposed fairytale wedding of the Targaryen princess and the future Lord of Lannister.

"Your dress looks absolutely beautiful, cousin." Myrcella smiled as Cyrenna was getting finished laced into her gown.

"Thank you, Cella," Cyrenna said with a smile. "Yours suits you perfectly."

The dresses were different in their construction. Cyrenna's, while in the teal and gold of her future House of Tyrell, was made of soft wool and was in the Northern style. It was comfortable and durable. If she ever returned to the North once married, it would be perfect to wear. Myrcella's was the gray and white of House Stark, but in soft lace and silk and rather low cut for a girl of her age. She needed to wear a cloak about her shoulders to keep from shivering in the cold every other moment or so.

"I only wish it was as warm as yours." Myrcella gave a tiny smile and Cyrenna felt her own drop.

The youngest princess was quiet and sweet, but her lack of confidence was not what one would expect from the daughter of Cersei Lannister and Rhaegar Targaryen.

 _She'll do well in the North,_ Cyrenna decided.  _The Starks take care of their own and no doubt Lady Catelyn will give Myrcella the attention and support she needs._

* * *

Jon knew better than to stare at Sansa too much. If he stared as much as he wanted, others would surely pick up on it. After all, he had a wife waiting for him back at Casterly Rock and Sansa was marrying today.

"Everything alright?" Jaime asked as Jon fiddled with his doublet for the seventh time in only a few minutes.

"Yes," Jon smiled quickly.

Jaime raised and eyebrow and said, "I can understand not wishing to talk to me, but it'd be better than waiting until later this evening when your mother corners you to ask."

Jon sighed and gave the tiniest laugh. His father wasn't wrong. While Jaime wasn't the best person to share your thoughts and feelings with, he was the best way to get them in order before Lyanna eventually forced you to talk about it. It was a good system when Jon thought about it.

"Nothing that will matter in the grand scheme of things." Jon fiddled with his doublet once more before stopping and staring at himself in the mirror.

He never paid much attention to his own looks. Though Jon always knew that he took after his mother, that very fact caused the doubt that he was even Jaime's son, but he never saw any handsomeness in his reflection. Among the pretty boys of the South and even his ethereal looking Targaryen cousins, Jon was plain. But according to Sansa, he was handsome in his own right and he stood out in the South for his distinctly Northern looks.

"It's Sansa." Jaime appeared in the mirror behind his eldest, emerald eyes holding a deep sadness that Jon hadn't seen before.

"How did-"

"I know how you're feeling at the moment." Jaime sighed before stepping away and sitting on the bed. "Before I fell in love with your mother, even after I married her, I was in love with another woman. It was...not worth the heartache it caused."

Jon's eyes widened just the slightest bit as he turned to face his father.

"I loved that woman for a very long time, despite all better judgement," Jaime continued. "It wasn't until I married your mother and began spending time with her outside of our martial duties, that I realized she was the better fit for me. She challenged me to be better and never threatened to seek out another man when we fought."

"I know how much you love mother," Jon said with a smile. "I think my siblings are proof of that."

"What I'm trying to tell you is; sometimes what we think we want, isn't what we truly need. You may care for Sansa now, but you may not feel that way after spending more time with Dany."

"With all due respect, father," Jon took a deep breath. "I thought I cared for Dany until I spent time with Sansa. But, I'd never do anything that would jeprodize her future. I care for her too much to get in the way of her life."

Jaime smiled at him as he stood up. Jon held back tears when he realized he was as tall as his father now. He needn't crane his head up to look Jaime in the eye and Jaime's head didn't tilt down. He was a man in nearly every sense of the word and that frightened him.

* * *

Catelyn watched as Ned walked Sansa toward her future husband.

Her eldest daughter was a vision of beauty and grace, her auburn curls forming a crown of braids around her head and the white dress blending in with the summer snow that fell lightly. Sansa was carefully given to Domeric, who watched her as though she was the Maiden made flesh once more, and they knelt to pray.

After they finished their prayers the two stood and her Stark cloak was replaced with the Bolton cloak. Sansa and Domeric shared a chaste kiss before turning and officially being announced as Lord and Lady Bolton.

Despite her bright smile, Catelyn knew Sansa was not as happy as she'd led her parents to believe. She was filled with the slightest sense of dread before she crushed it and tried to exude hope for the future of this match.

She watched her children carefully during the feast. Robb and Myrcella had never left each other's side as was deemed appropriate for a betrothed couple, but the shy smiles Myrcella gave Robb signaled to Catelyn that there was hope yet for those two. Sansa played the part of a happy bride enough to fool even Rhaegar. Arya was behaving, which was a miracle, from her spot beside Lyonel. Bran was quiet as ever though he seemed to be trying to converse with Cyrenna who showed interest in every word. And little Rickon was doing his best to stay awake, though from the way he kept shaking his head quickly to the forcing himself to sit as proper as he could, it was clear he was close to collapsing.

"Things seem to be going well," Lyanna smiled at Catelyn. "You've done well here."

"I'm happier than I originally thought I'd be."

Looking out at her family, at Old Nan escorting Rickon, Ethan, and Beron out of the Hall so they could sleep. Catelyn felt pride surge through her. She never expected to be happy with Ned. She thought she'd be happy with Brandon, but he'd left for Ashara. Thus began her life with Ned. And it had turned from comforting to near perfection. She adored both her husband and their children.

"Funny how that happens." Lyanna sighed and took a long sip of her wine. "You'll help Myrcella reach that happiness, won't you?"

Both mothers looked at Myrcella who was dancing with Robb, a high blush on her cheeks as he said something - likely a compliment. "She's a good girl. Nothing like her parents. I think, in time, she'll be a good wife for Robb."

"And until then?"

Myrcella stepped away from Robb as the dance ended and moved to dance with Domeric, the man allowing Jon and Sansa to dance together.

"She'll be a good lady. There's no need to worry, Lyanna. I'll make certain she knows a family's love."

It was in that moment that the fight broke out.

* * *

Jon had finally managed to get a dance with Sansa, strands of her hair falling out of her crown of braids and her cheeks flushed. They shared a smile and if they were close than the dance called for, than that was for them to worry over. Jon had opened his mouth to compliment her, wish her happiness, when the fight began.

A group of drunken bannermen were yelling and shoving, and one man who wore Targaryen colors pulled out a knife and stabbed a man in Stark grey and white.

Jon pulled Sansa close to him as the bannermen started to attack the lords who moved the end the fight. One came dangerously close to Sansa and Jon pulled a knife from the nearest table to fight him off.

The Hall descended into madness and chaos as everyone tried to get the Targaryens, Starks, and Lannisters out of there safely. He barely had time to recognize the red and black clothes of the man he was fighting with before he stabbed him in the shoulder and shoved him aside.

Jon grabbed another knife and ran to Sansa who was cowering in a dark corner.

"Sansa, love," he said, kneeling on front of her. "Look at me."

Her beautiful blue eyes met his own and he took her hand in his own. "Trust me."

"Always," Sansa nodded.

Jon helped her stand and the weaved their way through the fighting and killing, stopping only when Jon was forced to fight men to keep them away from Sansa, caring little for his own safety. He briefly saw his father helping fight off men who cornered Arya and Lyonel. Then Sansa fell and a man stood over her, knife ready to plunge into her back.

Jon lunged at the man, avoiding his knife as he tried cut the man with his own blade. The man got one slash in at him, cutting his left arm, before leering close and saying, "We both know that girl'd appreciate a real man on her wedding night."

Jon only saw red as he struck at the man viciously, not caring if blood ruined his clothes and got on his face. His only thought was protect and save. He stubbed the man in the gut, twisting the knife around. The light faded from the man's eyes as Jon pulled the knife out, but in the moment Jon didn't care. He turned and helped Sansa stand.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine." He nodded.

They managed to get out of the Hall without running into anymore fights. Sansa dragged him through the halls of Winterfell, leaving the fight and blood and death far behind them. The pair stopped in the middle of a corridor, no sounds carrying towards them.

"He cut your arm." Sansa took it in her hands.

"It's nothing. I had to get you out of there safely."

Sansa rolled her eyes and ripped off some of her dress and wrapped it tightly about the cut. Jon was pulled close to her as she tied the knot, his blood staining the white and mixing with the brown of dried dirt and mud from the hem.

"Thank you," Jon whispered, the pair staring st each other as she finished.

Blue met dark grey. Sapphire and steel. Sansa rested her forehead against his and shut her eyes tightly.

"I thought I lost you for a moment there." Sansa's voice was quiet and shaky.

Jon wrapped his arms about her and took a shaky deep breath. "You'll never lose me," he vowed. "I'll always protect you."

In a flash of fear and relief Sansa pressed her lips to Jon's in a fierce kiss. Jon melted into it and kissed back. His hand found their way into the locks of hair that fell loose and hers wrapped around his neck, pulling him closet to her.

They pulled away and Jon wanted to weep. For months, mayhaps even years, he longed to know the feeling of Sansa's lips against his. Now he knew, but it made no difference. They were married to separate people and as scared as they were, they'd have to leave this corridor sooner rather than later.

A bark sounded through the corridor and Jon stepped away from Sansa, letting his hands fall to his sides. Robb appeared, both Ghost and Lady by his side.

"There you two are." He hugged his cousin and sister tightly before looking at them properly. "You look like hell."

"It felt like it back there," Jon said. "Where's Grey Wind?"

"With your mother." Robb sighed and stared at the ground. "Jon..."

"Where is she?" Jon asked, feeling his heart drop.

"Queen Rhaella's chambers. They were closest to the Hall."

Jon took off, not caring that he left his cousins behind. Ghost was by his side ad they weaved through the corridors until he found the proper chamber.

Lyanna lay on the bed, Maester Luwin standing over her and dressing her bandages. Jaime sat by her side and Joanna held back Tion as he wept. Cyrenna walked up to Jon and put her hand on his arm. Her eyes met his, twin greys understanding his fear and conveying the truth he so desperately wished to ignore.

"Who?" His voice was so quiet Cyrenna barely heard it.

"Aemon." Her voice was just as quiet and her grip tightened on his arm. "Don't."

Her steel eyes kept him pinned in place and Jon knew it was for the best that he leave it for now. If Cyrenna had seen the act, then surely others had as well. And that meant Aemon would, hopefully, very dealt proper justice for harming a high born lady.

"Jon."

He collapsed into his sisters arms and sobbed into her shoulder, arms tightly gripping her back as he cried. He felt her shake with tears as well and they both waited for Luwin to announce what they already knew. After all, Jaime Lannister never cried.


	32. The Pack Survives

Arya knew it was considered rude to do so, but with all the bickering over what to do with Aemon, she needed am escape and Winterfell has been put into the most extreme lock down in history. So Arya did what she did best, she wandered the cake and stopped outside of the maester's quarters where they were holding Lyanna's body. 

Morbid curiosity overtook her and Arya entered as quietly as she could. Seeing that no one else was there, Arya closed the door and stood by the table where her aunt lay never to open her eyes again.

In the North, and especially Winterfell, there were tales of the beauty of Lyanna Stark, and those tales did not disappoint. Even in death she was the most beautiful woman Arya had ever seen. Long, wild curls the color of the midnight sky. High cheek bones that were also soft. Full lips that always had the slightest hint of red in them.

It was almost laughable that father could ever think she would grow up to look like this beautiful woman. Arya's face was too long and far too narrow. Her brown hair was stringy and her eyes were a far duller gray than those of her aunt. The idea that she might one day look like Lyanna was a joke and a cruel one at that.

Then Arya looked at the bandage over the stab wound. She had watched as Aemon grabbed a knife from the table in the confusion and rushed to stab Lyanna. Cyrenna, Bran, and Jaime were also witnesses. It was strange, to be dragged out of the Hall knowing that that one action could, and likely would, lead to war.

"I didn't realize anyone else would be in here."

Arya jumped and turned to see her cousin Joanna standing by the door, emerald eyes on her late mother's face.

"I didn't mean to do anything, I swear!" Arya stepped back from the body, holding her hands in the air.

"Don't worry." Joanna have a soft smile and stood beside Arya, staying down at her mother's lifeless body. "I've been avoiding this for a while."

It fell silent and Arya watched as her cousin forced herself to sit in a chair beside the table and take her mother's hand in her own. After what felt like years of silence Arya asked,  "What will they do with her body?"

"I'm not sure," Joanna said. "Father keeps trying to convince Uncle Ned that she belongs here, but Uncle Ned says she'd rather be where she had her children."

"And she can't tell us what she wants."

Arya watched her cousin carefully, trying to see what was going through her head.

"It's silly really," Joanna said suddenly. "All this fuss over where mother will be buried. It won't matter in the end."

"I suppose it would be nice to know your mother was resting peacefully." Arya shrugged.

"Yes, but...it's not really important. If it was, they'd be talking about that instead of what to do with Aemon."

Both girls fell silent and for a moment Arya could pretend. She could pretend that Joanna was her sister and they'd been raised together, sparring and training within the safety of Winterfell.  _What must it be like to have a sister that's similar to you?_

The moment ended when the door opened and Arya turned to see Cyrenna walk towards them. The blonde girl nodded at Arya before placing a hand on Joanna's shoulder, the older sister had never taken her eyes off her mother.

"It's time," Cyrenna said, her voice soft and sweet. "Father wants to talk about returning home."

Joanna nodded and stood, wiping any tears from her face before tearing her eyes away from Lyanna's body and telling Arya, "You really do look like her."

* * *

Cyrenna knew exactly how to navigate this meeting. Jaime had called his eldest four to discuss returning South and what they were to do once word was released that Aemon would be held responsible for killing his aunt.

Beron and Ethan took the time to spend with the baby twins and catch up before they'd be forced apart for who knew how long.

"It doesn't matter how he travels South, in chains or free," Tion said. "We all know Rhaegar will do whatever it takes to keep his son from facing true punishment for this."

"He'll be given a trial," Jon reminded them quietly.

"It won't matter," Joanna snapped. "He's second in line for the crown, none will rule against him. And even if he does call for a trial by combat, he'll no doubt have the best fighters to ensure his victory."

"Which is why we cannot afford to focus on Aemon's trial," Cyrenna said.

She expected everyone to turn and face her, but the pain in her father's eyes was something Cyrenna never expected to see. She'd always thought her father would die first, leaving Lyanna to help Jon rule the Westerlands until she passed away peacefully in her sleep.

Shaking herself from those thoughts she added, "No matter the verdict, this will end in blood. We don't know how Cersei will react to this once she's free of the North. Our best option is to seal our alliances."

Jaime sat Cyrenna down beside him and forced her to look at him. The grief was clear from every inch of him. The bags under his bloodshot eyes, the hollowness of his cheeks and a  beard that he'd never grown before marked him as different from the man who would pepper her face with kisses when she was younger.

"Cyrenna, you don't know what that means." His voice trembled slightly and it took everything within Cyrenna not to break and hug him tightly.

"I do," she insisted. "Jon is married and both Joanna and I have been betrothed. It's simple. Send me to the Reach and Joanna to the Vale. We'll marry to seal these alliances and join forces should Cersei decide to try and do something."

No one added the missing comment about what Rhaegar would do now that he lost his obsession.

"I cannot let you two do that."

"We have to."

"Cyrenna, mayhaps we should listen to him." Joanna's voice sounded far away.

"No. You don't have to do anything yet."

"Father, she has a point," Tion added.

"You know this is the only way to-"

"I cannot lose you too!" Jaimed said, slamming his hand against the table.

The room fell silent and Cyrenna stared at her father with wide eyes. He was hunched over, hands holding his head and sobs racking his body. A look to her so long told her that they were as shocked as she. Jaime Lannister never cried, except, it seemed, when his wife died and his daughter suggested taken measures to avoid the end of their House.

Joanna gulped and walked forward, sitting on Jaime's other side and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Father, you won't lose us."

"If there's anything we've learned on this trip, it's that we don't know anything is for certain."

Cyrene spared a glance at Jon who looked as though he was doing everything to keep from breaking. If the great Jaime Lannister was this broken, then Jon needed to step up and become the Lord he was born to be.

"Father," Jon said carefully. "I hate to admit it, but Cyrenna is right. Because of the uncertainty that surrounds us, it's best to be prepared for the worst. If them leaving gives us better protection should the Targaryens attack, then they need to leave."

Jaime sighed and finally looked up at his eldest four. It was hardest to look at Jon, he was practically Lyanna's male counterpart and their eldest. The first child he and Lyanna ever had, the first they ever loved unconditionally.

"I truthfully never expected to be forced to do this, to raise my children without your mother."

Tion sat beside Cyrenna, gripping her hand tightly in his own.

"I always expected your mother to outlive me. I never prepared for this. So I apologize if I'm overprotective." He sat up straighter and did one last once over of his eldest. Jon who looked most like his mother, Joanna with Lyanna's stubborn head, Cyrenna with her mother's sharp gray eyes, and Tion with her quick thinking. There was so much of her in every one of their eight children. Even with her gone, Lyanna had left enough of her behind.

"What exactly do you propose we do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. I wanted to get something out because the next one is supposed to be one of the longest, if I can write it correctly.
> 
> I just wanted to say that in regards to the comments from the last chapter, it was truly heartbreaking to read those and know that people who I honestly thought enjoyed the story could be so rude and filled with hatred at a minor plot point. I don't want to have to restrict comments and only allow those which aren't harmful, but part of me is considering it after the last update. Sorry if this was kind of a sad note to read. It pains me to write it, but I have to let you know. Please, no more shipping wars in the comments and no rude comments. Remember constructive criticism is good, bashing because you don't like something is cruel


End file.
